


Day of Reckoning

by seungdandy



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, DAERI - Fandom, GTOP - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: F/M, GTOP, Homophobia Depicted, Homophobic Language Used, Horror, M/M, Murder Depicted, Not a Love Story, Past Relationships, Triggering Language Used, daeri - Freeform, serial killer au, twisted religious beliefs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 47,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungdandy/pseuds/seungdandy
Summary: Jiyong Kwon has made it his life's work to redeem the souls of filthy homosexuals the only way he knows how.WARNING: TRIGGERING LANGUAGE.... Homophobic language used to portray a homophobic character.





	1. Hook Ups

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Судный день](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371537) by [Huzpanit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huzpanit/pseuds/Huzpanit)



Jiyong grunted as he stood up from the damp earth surveying the area one last time to make sure it looked untouched. He then began the arduous journey through the dense underbrush, shovel slung over his back to return to his awaiting Jeep. When he got to the four by four he pulled out the trash bag he had stowed in the back removing his coveralls, hat, boots and lastly gloves to place them inside of it. Sitting in the driver's seat, he slipped his clean shoes on and checked his appearance in the visor mirror. Of course he'd gotten somewhat sweaty and dirty from his labors... how could he not? Trekking miles laden with a one hundred fifty pound weight not to mention a shovel and a bag of lye was decidedly messy work. He'd need a shower as soon as he reached home, but for now he pulled out a packet of wet wipes from his center console to freshen up with and began doing a quick clean up of his face and neck. It was then that he noticed the large scratch running down his left cheek. " _Fuck_." Good thing he kept that first aide kit in there as well. He dabbed on a bit if antibacterial cream, wincing at the sting... the hazards of his profession unfortunately. Once everything was neatly stowed away, Jiyong turned the key and the engine roared to life. Glancing at the clock on his console, he gripped the wheel tighter. He was running late...  _damn_. 

 

Seunghyun stood outside the restaurant smoking a cigarette and checked his phone for what seemed like the hundredth time in ten minutes. Hands wrapped around his eyes as he felt hot breath on his ear. "Guess who?" Seunghyun smiled slyly as the man behind him shook with mirth. " _Hmmm_... is it Hypnos?" The hands were removed and Daesung stood there, mouth open. "Hypnos? You think I'm boring?" Seunghyun laughed, giving his friend a playful shove. "Not boring but that was a little tired you have to admit." Daesung snorted, shoving him back. "It was cute and you know it." Jiyong approached the restaurant, freshly showered and fashionably dressed. It was his good friend, Xin's birthday and he was here to celebrate it with him. As he approached he saw two men standing just outside of the entrance talking. He could tell just by looking at them what they were...  _fucking faggots_. Jiyong hurried inside, eager to avoid any unnecessary contact with these types of people. Seunghyun let his eyes travel over the sexy man's body as he passed them by to enter the restaurant as discreetly as he could. Grabbing Daesung's shoulder once he was inside. "Did you see that guy? He was  _so_  hot." Daesung groaned. "You're not going to ditch us are you? We haven't been out in forever." Seunghyun tossed his butt onto the ground. "No, of course not. Provided Seungri ever shows up that is." 

 

Jiyong was so bored. The party was nice and he liked seeing his friends but something was missing. It lacked excitement. In his line of work, he tended to thrive on adrenaline so standing around with a group of friends munching hors d'oeuvres and drinking beer while making small talk just didn't seem to be doing it for him. That is until a particular waitress caught his eye. "Scallops wrapped in bacon, sir?" Jiyong smiled politely. "Don't mind if I do..." He eyed her name tag briefly. " _Joanna_." She smiled, handing him a napkin. "I'm actually Rachel. Joanna got sick. I'm filling in." Jiyong lifted a brow. "Well poor Joanna, but lucky us. Thank you Rachel. Don't be a stranger now." She blushed deeply, clearly flustered by his words. "You're welcome." Jiyong licked the bacon grease off of his lips. " _Jiyong_." He gave her a wink as she began to walk away. "Bye... Jiyong." Half an hour later, Jiyong had Rachel ensconced in a stall in the men's room as she worked her pretty mouth around his dick. He nearly gagged her in his zeal to thrust inside her warm opening. He stroked her hair in apology and threw his head back as she fondled his balls. She suddenly worked a finger around towards his ass and before he knew what was happening, she was attempting to slip it inside of him. He pulled her hair tightly, looking down at her with menacing eyes. "Just what do you think you're doing?" Wincing in pain, she struggled to get out of his hold. " _Hey_... lots of guys...  _let go you creep_... lots of guys like that. Especially guys like you. I thought...  _shit that really hurts... please._.." Jiyong tilted her head up mercilessly. "You thought what?" When she just winced in pain and let out a whimper he pulled her up to a standing position by the grip he had on her hair. "You thought what?" Rachel gasped in pain and fear. "I thought... I mean I assumed that you were... you know  _bisexual_." Jiyong released her finally, letting her drop like a sack of potatoes. He stood over her glaring. "I'm  _not_  a faggot." Then he shook his head. "Oh Rachel... It's people like you that make this world the sick place that it's become." 

 

Seunghyun was in the restaurant parking lot cursing his luck. His car wouldn't turn over. Too bad Daesung and Seungri had already taken off. He popped his hood and peered at the engine as if he could fathom what the problem was himself. He quickly dialed AAA then got comfortable for his hour long wait, pulling out a cigarette to pass the time. Jiyong was incredibly annoyed from his interactions with Rachel. How could that bitch even think that he was one of them? She was obviously unclean and hell bound... thank god he'd found out before she'd tasted his precious seed. He was almost to his Jeep still deep in thought focusing on getting home to shower in extremely hot water. "Excuse me?" Jiyong froze, looking over at the lithe man standing to his right. He had short white hair and large dark eyes that looked distressed. He recognized him immediately as one of the faggots that he'd seen earlier. "Sorry to bother you. My car won't start and I was wondering if you had a light. It's just my luck... I lost my lighter as well." Jiyong's first instinct was to either punch him in the face or ignore him outright. However, there was something about him... something about his situation that was beckoning Jiyong to act. Maybe he could salvage this shitty night after all. He smiled in what he hoped was a friendly manner. "Yeah... sure. I've got a light. What seems to be wrong with your car?" Seunghyun smiled back with a shrug. "I have no idea. Cars aren't my thing. I've called AAA." Jiyong pulled out his lighter and lit Seunghyun's cigarette for him. "I'm pretty handy with engines. Why don't I take a look at it for you?" Seunghyun smiled sweetly. "That's so nice of you. I'd really appreciate it... thank you." Jiyong walked over to Seunghyun's car, lifting up the hood. "It's no problem. I know how AAA can be. Sometimes they take forever to show up." 

 

Seunghyun stood by watching the hot guy look under the hood of his Mazda Miata and appreciating the view of his ass. Jiyong straightened up, wiping his hands together. "Cute car." Seunghyun grinned over at him. "Thanks... I like it. Not so good for hookups, but it's fun to drive." Jiyong forced a chuckle out. "Can you try starting it?" Seunghyun hopped behind the wheel and turned the ignition... absolutely nothing happened. He returned to where Jiyong was standing. "What's the verdict do you think?" Jiyong leaned over the hood again, pointing as Seunghyun joined him. "If I had to guess, I'd say it's a dead battery." Seunghyun stared at the engine. "I wouldn't even know what to do about the battery being dead I'm afraid." Jiyong smiled indulgently. "It needs a jolt... stimulating it back to life. Just let me grab my cables and I'll give you a jump." Seunghyun looked over at his savior, slight smirk upon his lips. "That sounds like fun." Jiyong stood up, shaking his head. "You're fresh." Then he opened up the rear hatch on his Jeep, pulling out his jumper cables. As Jiyong slowly approached the Miata the white haired faggot was leaning on his hands looking at his engine as if he had a clue. He had begun to mentally estimate his weight when headlights nearly blinded him. The AAA service truck had arrived. Seunghyun looked up, shielding his eyes from the harsh glare. "Oh fuck...  _figures_. The one time I don't want them to show up." The AAA driver approached him. "Mr. Choi? What seems to be the problem?" Seunghyun gestured towards where Jiyong had been. "This nice man thinks it's my battery." Only Jiyong was nowhere to be seen. Seunghyun looked all around the parking lot, confused. " _Fuck_... perfect. He's gone." 

 

Two weeks later the monotony of life was getting to Jiyong so he hit the streets visiting one of the seedier parts of town. He knew exactly the type he was looking for and when he saw him...  _young, trashy looking, most importantly alone_... he moved in all charm and charisma. "Hey there." The young man looked over at him, lips curling up with a false sense of bravado. Jiyong had seen it all before. "Hey there yourself handsome." Jiyong raised his brows, smiling cheekily. "Aren't you just so sweet." The young man edged closer, dropping his voice to what Jiyong assumed was supposed to be a seductive level. "You have no idea how sweet I can be. Would you like to find out?" Jiyong smirked. "Sure. What's your name?" The young prostitute licked his lips. "It's Tyler. How about yours?" Jiyong sighed. "Normally I wouldn't give out my name, but you seem so sweet. It's Joshua. So listen... I'm only interested in oral, is that good with you?" Tyler shrugged. "Whatever you want. It's your dime." Jiyong nodded, lifting a gloved hand up to stroke his face. "I'm parked around the corner... shall we?" Tyler smiled. "Alright. What's with the gloves? Is it a kink or something?" Jiyong opened the door to the Toyota Corolla he'd rented. "Something like that." 

 

Jiyong had driven them to an abandoned warehouse parking lot and Tyler was paid upfront and very well for the head he was about to perform. The young man was kneeling on the passengers seat which Jiyong found incredibly ironic as he bent to lick at the head of his dick. The dirty fucking faggot whore really seemed to be relishing the task at hand as he slurped and moaned his way down to Jiyong's balls and drew them into his mouth. Jiyong watched him for a few moments, disgusted by his activities before he began to speak becoming more inflamed as he did so until he was growling out the words and tugging on Tyler's hair so hard that the prostitute screamed out in agony. " _Because of this, God gave them over to shameful lusts. Even their women exchanged natural relations for unnatural ones. In the same way the men also abandoned natural relations with women **and were inflamed with lust**_ _ **for one another. Men committed indecent acts with other men, and received in themselves the due penalty for their perversion."**_

 

" _Fuck_...  _what the fuck is wrong with you?!_ Is this your kink because I'm sorry, I don't do BDSM with a side of guilt especially for this kind of money." Jiyong swallowed thickly, his grasp tightening on Tyler's hair. His voice came out smooth and dark like the finest of whiskeys. "This isn't BDSM... this is me redeeming your soul." Tyler squirmed harder. "Great... a religious nut. Look Joshua... just let me out here. This is why I left home, to get away from all this Jesus bullshit." Jiyong stilled, releasing his hair. "I'll release you Tyler... no problem." Tyler moved to open the door. "Great... no hard feelings." Jiyong moved viper quick, snapping his neck in one smooth movement. "I release your soul from this life of Sodom and Gomorrah." 

 

"I swear to fucking god if I don't hook up with somebody tonight I'm calling Dongwook." Seungri looked over at Seunghyun with a raised brow. " _Seriously? Dongwook?_ Your former professor who just happens to be married Dongwook? The Dongwook who led you on for a year and used you, then broke your heart?  _That_  Dongwook?" Seunghyun rolled his eyes, downing a shot. "You make it sound worse than it was. We had some really good times." Soohyuk snorted, taking his own shot. "Name one that happened in public..." He put his hand up to stop Seunghyun from speaking. "and outside of the classroom." Seunghyun sighed, sitting back more comfortably in the booth. "Well... he was great in bed. I miss that about him." Daesung sat down to join them, kissing Seungri on the lips. "What'd I miss?" Seungri gestured across the booth. "Seung's horny." Daesung shook his head. "What else is new?" Seunghyun stood up to leave the booth. "Maybe if I didn't have to third wheel it so much I wouldn't be so desperate. I'm going to cruise around, get another drink." 

 

Jiyong eyed the crowd at  _Blaze Nightclub_ as he kept a low profile at the bar. He worked hard to keep his face neutral, no easy task with all the twinks flitting by him half dressed and just begging for redemption. Even the bartender was a faggot from what he can see and it made his stomach turn to order another beer from him. "Oh... excuse me... I didn't mean to bump you." Jiyong glanced to his left at the twink who bumped into him. He looked vaguely familiar, but all these disgusting faggots looked alike after a while. "Wait... aren't you... about a month ago... I think you helped me with my car. Remember? Outside of Luigi's?" Jiyong looked over and really looked at him. "Oh right... the cute little sporty number." Seunghyun tilted his head, smiling coquettishly. "Right... and I had a Miata." Jiyong raised his brows. "Now I remember you." Seunghyun licked his lips, maybe this was his lucky night. "I definitely remember you." Jiyong turned to face him, letting a smile play on his lips. "And why is that?" Seunghyun had been drinking so his inhibitions were way down. Not to mention he really wanted to hook up tonight. "Because... you're so fucking sexy. It must be fate that we met again." Jiyong smirked, raising a gloved hand to Seunghyun's face and stroking his cheek. "It must be. What's your name?" Seunghyun leaned into his touch. "Seunghyun... what's with the gloves? Germaphobe?" Jiyong licked his lips seductively. "A bit of one, yes. Does it bother you?" Seunghyun shook his head. "Honestly, it's kind of a turn on." Jiyong chuckled. "I'm glad you think so. You wouldn't want to... hit the restroom with me, would you?" Seunghyun was nodding so quickly, Jiyong almost laughed. "Definitely." On the way there, Seunghyun stopped, looking nervous. "The only thing is... it's been a while so can we maybe keep it oral?" Jiyong squeezed the hand he was holding. "My thoughts exactly." 

 

Seunghyun knelt before Jiyong's crotch on the floor in a stall at the far end of the men's room. He unzipped him, pulling him out pleased to see him half hard already. "Oh... before I do this... what's your name?" Jiyong pet his short hair, smiling down at him. "It's... J..." The sound of the bathroom door opening stilled Jiyong's lips, but not Seunghyun's. He began mouthing at Jiyong's spongy tip, lapping up all the pre-come that had collected in its shallow pool. Jiyong was at a loss, this twink had no hair to speak of that he could grasp to still his movements. Before he knew what had happened, he was halfway inside of his mouth and getting harder by the minute. Seunghyun closed his eyes and groaned around the dick in his mouth, he could find out this hot guys name after he made him come. Once the intruders were gone, Jiyong tensed up reining in his thoughts. " _Do not lie with a man as one lies with a woman; that is detestable."_ Seunghyun looked up, eyes wide and mouth full of Jiyong. " _Hmmm?_ " He hummed, unable to hear clearly from the heartbeat throbbing in his eardrums. Jiyong's mouth fell open as the vibration rocked through his body and his dick hit the back of the twinks throat. " _Jesus... save... me!_ " For the first time ever, Jiyong's precious seed spilled into an unclean homosexuals mouth. 


	2. Easy Peasy

The steam surrounded him as Jiyong stood under the scalding hot spray scrubbing his skin vigorously with pumice soap until it was red and raw looking. The anger and disgust built as he worked to cleanse himself of the filth covering him. Filth from being in that club, from mingling with and being around  _those_  people and most of all filth from that fucking slut of a twink. Jiyong squeezed his eyes shut, pounding a fist against the wall... how could he have fucked up so badly? He let out a guttural scream as he threw the soap with all of his might against the opposite wall. His mind was racing almost as fast as his beating heart as he thought back to what had occurred. " ** _FUCK... FUCKING TWINK BASTARD!_** "  

 

Seunghyun swallowed all that Jiyong had to offer, enjoying the way he cried out as he came. He thought it was so incredibly cute that he asked to be saved. As if Seunghyun was someone to be afraid of. He had been told that he could be quite voracious when it came to sucking cock before so maybe that was it. Seunghyun tucked Jiyong back in, zipping him up with a few kisses to his clothed crotch for good measure and stood to look into Jiyong's dazed eyes, extremely pleased with the after affects of his ministrations. "I think I deserve to know your name now...  _sexy_."  A buzzing sound interrupted any further conversation. Seunghyun cursed softly, pulling out his phone. " _Fuck_... it's my friends. They're looking for me." He fired off a reply text before Jiyong could stop him. "So... I guess I have to run." Seunghyun pulled out a business card. "Here's my card... cell is on the back." He turned to open the stall door while the flustered Jiyong stood watching. "Oh... what was your name? I want to know who you are when you call...  _hopefully_." Seunghyun leaned closer to Jiyong, his lips brushing the other's ear. Jiyong visibly shuddered and before he realized what he was doing he replied. "It's _... Jiyong_." Seunghyun smiled slyly. "Awesome... call me." 

 

"Where were you anyway? We were looking all over for you?" Seunghyun sat in the back of Seungri's car next to Soohyuk. "I was in the men's room. Don't make a federal case over it. Does anybody have a mint?" Soohyuk glanced over at him. "I looked in there. I didn't see you." Daesung turned from his spot in the front passenger seat. "I've got mints... here." Seunghyun took them with a smile. "Thanks Dae." Soohyuk side eyed him. "You've got dick breath don't you? That's why you need the mint. Who'd you hook up with?" Seunghyun popped the mint into his mouth, grinning. "This really sexy guy. You should've seen him..." Seungri groaned from the driver's seat. " _Jesus Seung_.... a random hook up? That's bad not to mention dangerous." Seunghyun scoffed, folding his arms across his chest in defiance. "For your information smarty pants, he was  _not_  a random hookup. We'd met on a previous occasion." Soohyuk tilted his head raising a brow. "Really? Where and the bar at Blaze doesn't count, especially if it was tonight." Seunghyun rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue. "You all think that you're such geniuses. I met Jiyong... that's his name... Jiyong... I met Jiyong about a month ago. Remember, when my car broke down after those two..." He pointed to the couple in the front seat. "left me for dead to go and fuck most probably?" Daesung snorted, turning to look back at him. "Right... we left you in the desert without water for days. You really are a drama queen." Seunghyun sputtered, leaning forward to gesticulate wildly at his friend. "I'm the drama queen? Who called me at 2 am because there was a spider in their bathroom and their boyfriend was out of town...  _hmmm?_ Who was pissing themselves over a tiny insect?" 

 

Soohyuk pushed Seunghyun back into his seat. "We're getting off topic and I'm pretty sure spiders are arachnids not bugs. Was this Jiyong the AAA guy or something?" Seunghyun shook his head, scrunching up his nose as he remembered the greasy looking mechanic. "No... he was the guy who looked under my hood before the AAA guy got there. I told you... he had a great ass." Seungri chimed in from his chauffeur position. "Didn't you also tell us that he disappeared without a word? That's a little odd, don't you think?" Seunghyun shrugged. "Maybe he's shy. Anyway... he didn't disappear tonight. I gave him my card. I hope he calls me." Seungri and Daesung exchanged a look in the front seat and Seunghyun pounced on them. "What? What was that look for?" Daesung smiled weakly at him, clearing his throat. "Nothing... Seungri's just...  _horny_." Seunghyun scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Please... give me a little credit. If you're going to make shit up at least make it believable. When Seungri is horny he gets that maniacal look in his eye and everything is way too funny. It's disturbing... honestly I don't know how you fuck him." Soohyuk laughed beside him. "He's right... it's really fucked up." Seunghyun nodded in agreement. "See? So what was that look for?" Daesung shared another awkward look with Seungri then turned around to face Seunghyun. "Alright... it's just that we think you might be a little too..." Seungri finished for him. " _Slutty_." Daesung slapped his boyfriend on the arm. "I was going to say desperate to find someone." Seunghyun's mouth was still opened in shock as he turned to Soohyuk. "Well? What about you?" Soohyuk looked down at his hands. "You have been a bit easy since that whole thing with Dongwook." 

 

Soohyuk went on, trying to ease the sting. "Look... we know you were hurt and we also know how smart you really are." Seungri nodded, smiling in the rear view mirror. "Right... we just think maybe you might want to take it slower with some guys. Like... for instance... have a meal together before you deep throat them. It's just an idea." Daesung smiled, reaching back and squeezing Seunghyun's knee. "Maybe I'm old fashioned but I think it's important to know a guy before their cock has intimate knowledge of your tonsils." Seunghyun leaned back, closing his eyes. "He's not going to call me, is he?" Soohyuk pat his leg soothingly. "My guess would be no and he probably gave you a fake name. Don't sweat it... you'll find someone who respects you and appreciates you. You've got a lot going for you." Seunghyun nodded, leaning into Soohyuk. "Thanks. From now on, I'll try to be more careful and less easy." 

 

Jiyong entered the church, heading for the confessional. He barely slept last night he was so distraught from the thoughts of his transgressions...  _his sins._  As he sat silently waiting for his turn, he began to contemplate his next move as his fingers idly rubbed at the card in his pocket. His mind wandered to thoughts of his cock being taken deep by that pretty mouth... the moans of pleasure that the twink had made as he swallowed his seed... the tender almost reverent way he'd tucked him back in... Jiyong felt himself begin to harden in his slacks. Taking in a deep, cleansing breath, he pushed all thoughts of that twink slut aside. He was in the Lord's house and he shouldn't be sullying it's sanctity with unclean thoughts. He was relieved to finally close himself behind the curtain in the confessional box so that he could unburden his conscience. "Bless me Father for I have sinned. It has been two weeks since my last confession. Since that time I've used foul language, I haven't visited my mother and I've had impure sexual fantasies." The priest let out an audible sigh. "Try not to use the foul language and definitely visit your mother more often." Jiyong listened intently, nodding along. "I will father. It's just I didn't have a chance to get to the cemetery these past two weeks... work has been very busy. I'll go every day this week to make up for it." The priest was surprised by this information. "You visit your mother's grave weekly?" Jiyong nodded. "Yes Father. Why... is that not enough?" The priest smiled slightly. "No... it's more than enough. Actually... you seem like a very nice young man to me." Jiyong cleared his throat. "Father... what about my impure sexual fantasies? What should I do?" The priest peered through the confessional window. "Get some exercise to relieve your... stress and a girlfriend. You should think about settling down. Don't be so hard on yourself. As penance say three Hail Mary's and four Our Father's." The priest then began speaking in Latin to absolve Jiyong of his sins. 

 

Seunghyun squinted one eye as he leaned over to peer into the high powered microscope and adjusted its focus. "Bobby... come and take a look at this." The younger man immediately walked over to him. "What is it Dr. Choi? Is something wrong?" Seunghyun stepped back to allow him access to the microscope. "You tell me. What do you see?" Bobby looked carefully at the soil sample that was presented on the slide. "Uhm..." Seunghyun leaned against the lab table, arms crossed. " _Uhm?_ Is that all you can come up with?" Bobby stood upright, looking over at the older man. "Am I crazy or does that sample look much more nutrient rich than the last one?" Seunghyun smiled happily at his intern. "You're not crazy... it is. I think we may have found our soil booster." Bobby smiled, relieved to be right. "That's fantastic Dr. Choi. I knew you could do it." Seunghyun chuckled. "We did it Bobby. Your research really helped me. Next week when I go out to Peterson's farm, I want you to come with me." Bobby looked beyond excited. "Really? Field work? Thank you Dr. Choi. I'm so grateful." Seunghyun waved him off. "You've earned it. I wouldn't take you if I didn't think you deserved it." Seunghyun's phone began to vibrate in his lab coat pocket and when he looked at it, it was a number he didn't recognize. At first he was going to reject the call, but then he thought it could be something to do with the lab. "Excuse me Bobby I should see who this is.... hello." 

 

Jiyong paced back and forth in the alley with the phone clutched to his ear. "Hello Seunghyun... it's Jiyong from the other night at Blaze." Seunghyun felt his entire body tense at the sound of Jiyong's voice and he quickly stepped into his private office. "Jiyong... hi. How are you?" Jiyong was trying to keep his voice steady as he spoke to this filthy twink. The last thing he needed to do was scare him off. It was bad enough that he knew his name... he couldn't afford to fuck up anymore. "I'm good. I'm good. I have to be honest with you though... since that night at the club... I can't stop thinking about you." Seunghyun fell into his chair, stunned. "Really? I made that big of an impression on you?" Jiyong spoke through clenched teeth. " _Definitely_." Seunghyun frowned, sensing something odd. "Is something wrong? You sound weird?" Jiyong cleared his throat, willing himself to relax. "Sorry. I guess I'm a little nervous to be talking to you on the phone. Like I said, you've been on my mind a lot." Seunghyun leaned back, allowing a smile to bloom. "I've been thinking about you too. I'm so glad you called. Does this mean you want to go out?" Jiyong licked his lips. "Yes. Maybe I can come to your place and..." Seunghyun sat forward, remembering what his friends had said about him being too easy. "I'd rather go out if that's okay. Maybe have dinner... get to know each other." Jiyong scowled at his phone. "Fine... I'll pick you up at your place. How's tonight? Seven thirty?" Seunghyun chewed on his lips. "Alright. Shall I text you the address?" Jiyong waited for the text, wrote the address down on a small notebook he kept in his pocket then deleted the text. He returned to his table in the restaurant, handing Youngbae back his phone. "Thanks man." Youngbae smiled over at him, shaking his head. "No problem. I can't believe you had an important business call to make and you let your phone die." Jiyong chuckled. "Yeah... I'm a real scatterbrain sometimes." 

 

"He actually called you? I'm really surprised." Seunghyun loaded his dishwasher then turned to face Daesung who sat at his kitchen table. "So you've said at least a dozen times. What am I repugnant? Is it that hard to believe that a man would be interested in me?" Seungri entered the kitchen fresh from the bathroom. "No one said that Seung. It's just typically men's room hook ups don't end in long term relationships." Seunghyun scoffed. "Did it ever occur to you two negative nellies that maybe Jiyong is different? Maybe he sees more to me than a men's room hook up?" Daesung nodded. "Maybe he does but you know we're your friends and we've always known how great you are." Seunghyun smiled softly. "I know that Dae. I'm taking your advice. I told him I wanted to go out and get to know each other... have dinner." Seungri looked over at his boyfriend. "Speaking of dinner... I'm getting hungry." 

 

Jiyong pulled up in front of Seunghyun's building and began to mentally tick off his supplies one last time. He couldn't afford any slip ups... the cleanse needed to be executed without a hitch. This particular twink had caused him more than enough trouble already. The sooner he was gone, the better both Jiyong and the world would be. His plan was a simple one... knowing how lustful this creature was all he had to do was pour on the charm and he would be putty in his hands. Jiyong felt inside his coat pocket for the large bag which he planned on carrying his lifeless body in then made his way to his apartment door. 

 

Seunghyun opened the door with a coy smile. "Jiyong... I'm so glad to see you again." Jiyong smiled as sweetly as he could. "Thank you Seunghyun. I feel the same." Seunghyun stepped aside to allow him entry into his apartment. "I just need to grab a coat and slip my shoes on." Jiyong took a few steps inside, looking around to get a feel for where he should execute his plan. "Take your time. I was wondering if before we go if I could maybe get a hug?" "Well alright, but I don't even know you." Daesung stood before Jiyong with his arms open wide startling him backwards into a table. "What's that Jiyong? I was in the bedroom getting my coat." Daesung was helping Jiyong regain his footing. "Sorry... I was only trying to be friendly. I'm Daesung... Seunghyun's friend. This is Seungri... my boyfriend." Jiyong nodded, trying to appear unfazed even as his plan was unraveling. "Jiyong. Nice to meet you." Seungri blinked over at him. "What's with the gloves?" Seunghyun shoved his friend. "Mind your own business Seungri. I guess we're taking off. Lock up for me you two. Good night." Jiyong looked over at Seunghyun as they descended the stairs. "Do they live here as well?" Seunghyun smiled over at him. "Yes and no. Yes they live in the building... just upstairs... and no not with me." He took Jiyong's arm as they exited the building, hand on his bicep. " _Mmmm_... nice arm. What is it you do for a living?" Jiyong side eyed him. "I'm an architectural engineer." Seunghyun gave his arm a squeeze. "Sounds exciting..." Jiyong hopped into the driver's seat somewhat at a loss now that this twinks friends had seen him. "Hungry?" Seunghyun nodded enthusiastically. "Starving. So tell me more about your work." 

 

Jiyong's mind was racing because not only could those other faggots identity him, but now Seunghyun was getting his fingerprints and DNA all over his Jeep. He headed for the first restaurant he could think of just to get out of the enclosed space. "Oh... how sweet. It's the restaurant where we first met... Luigi's." Jiyong looked over at Seunghyun slightly confused. "Oh... right in the parking lot." Seunghyun stepped out of the Jeep. "I have a confession to make, I saw you as you were walking in that night. I couldn't help but think how attractive you were. I hope that's not creepy to you." Jiyong smiled, thinking back to how he had rushed by the faggots at the door. "No... I'm flattered. I'm sorry though... I don't recall seeing you until the parking lot."  Seunghyun shrugged, letting out a giggle. "It's fine. You've noticed me now, right?" Jiyong chuckled, walking towards the hostess. "Yeah... I think it's safe to say that you're definitely on my radar now." 

 

Once they were seated, they ordered some wine and their dinners while the waitress brought them bread with oil to dip it into. Jiyong thought about slipping something into Seunghyun's drink, but again there was the issue of those friends of his. They would most likely be looking for Seunghyun especially if they lived in the same building. Jiyong would have to grit his teeth and get through this evening and then devise a plan to make this twink disappeared from his life. "So your card said that you work in a lab? What exactly do you do there?" Seunghyun set his glass down. "I'm a research scientist, specifically an agronomist." Jiyong tilted his head. "What's that exactly? I don't think I've ever heard of that before." Seunghyun dipped a piece of bread into the oil. "I'm not surprised. It's a soil and plant scientist. I'm on on the research end so I deal mainly with crop productivity, conservation and genetic engineering." Jiyong raised his eyebrows. "That sounds really interesting." Seunghyun chuckled, taking a sip of wine to wash the bread down with. "Does it? My friend Seungri calls me a dirt doctor." Jiyong smiled up at the waitress as she served their entrées. "So are you an actual Ph.D.?" Seunghyun nodded as he cut his chicken. "I am. It's not a big deal really. I like my work so that's what's important." Jiyong nodded along with him. "I feel the same about my work as well. I just love working out the specifications that a structure will require then watching it implemented in a building project. Visiting the construction sights... seeing the fruits of my labors come to life... It's just thrilling to me." Seunghyun tilted his head. "You're so passionate about your work. I understand completely because I'm pretty passionate about my work as well. I just love when I can help increase crop productivity organically. It's a very gratifying feeling to know you've made a difference, even if it is a small one." Jiyong smiled completely understanding. He made a difference himself as often as he could although he couldn't really tell his 'date' how now could he. "I understand. I try to do community work myself. Giving back makes the world a better place." 

 

Jiyong pulled his jeep in front of Seunghyun's building. "I guess this is me." Jiyong raised both eyebrows as he looked over at Seunghyun. "I guess it is." Seunghyun looked down into his lap. "Would you... would you like to come up for some coffee or something?" Jiyong fought to keep his composure, not lose it then and there. "If I can recall, we already had coffee back at Luigi's." Seunghyun smiled faintly. "We did. I just thought..." Jiyong turned his body so that he was facing him fully. "Why don't we just take things a little slow. Like you said on the phone... get to know each other. How does that sound?" Seunghyun smiled brighter. "That sounds really good. Thank you for dinner Jiyong. I had a really nice night with you." Jiyong smiled back at him. "You're welcome. Me too. How about i check my schedule and I call you so we can meet again. Seunghyun licked his lips, leaning towards Jiyong. "Can't wait to hear from you." He pressed his lips to Jiyong's, licking at the seam and causing the startled man to gasp in surprise. Seunghyun took Jiyong's shock as eagerness and plunged his tongue inside of his hot mouth, moaning at his taste. Jiyong began to move his lips along with Seunghyun's he could only assume out of reflex as the white haired man continued to kiss him eventually pulling back flushed and breathless. "I knew you'd be a good kisser. Call me soon alright?" Jiyong nodded dumbly. "Alright." Seunghyun slipped out of the car, waved and ran into his building. 

 

Jiyong shifted back around to sit correctly, feeling the press of his half hard dick in his pants. Gripping the wheel he took off, knowing full well where he was going. It took him three minutes to find his target... he was young, thin and had short blond hair. "Hey sexy... want company?" Jiyong was in no mood for charm. "What I want is for you to come with me and do exactly what I say. Can you do that?" The prostitute shrugged. "Sure... as long as you're paying." Jiyong led the blond to where he'd left his Jeep. "Nice ride... I haven't been fucked in such a nice car in a long time." Jiyong turned to face the prostitute indicating that he should stay put. "How touching. What's your name?" The blond smirked. "Johnny... what's yours handsome?" Jiyong sighed heavily, his patience was at it's end. "Turn around Johnny and get on your knees." Johnny raised a brow. "Alright... but I charge extra for kinky shit." Jiyong walked to the back of his Jeep, opening up the hatch and returned to where Johnny was kneeling. He quickly wrapped a plastic bag around his head, holding it closed at his neck as the young man began to struggle beneath his grip. **"** **If a man practices homosexuality, having sex with another man as with a woman, both men have committed a detestable act. They must both be put to death, for they are guilty of a capital offense."**  Eventually, Johnny stopped his struggling and Jiyong loaded him into the large bag that he had meant to use for Seunghyun, placing him under a blanket in his rear hatch. He then began the long drive out to the western part of the state... his dumping ground... feeling slightly more at ease. Until he noticed the text on his phone... the text from Seunghyun. He didn't remember giving him his number. " **FUCK!** "

 

 ** _hi. just wanted to thank you again. I had such a nice time. you're really sweet. good night_**


	3. Amazing Grace

Jiyong sat at his drafting table several days later working diligently on a project. He'd had absolutely no contact with Seunghyun since he'd dropped him off at his apartment. He'd decided his best course of action with this particular twink would be no action. He was trying to put him out of his mind... cut his losses so to speak. This one was too dangerous at this point. He knew too much about him and what's more Jiyong had been seen by this twink's faggot friends. Getting rid of him now would require a massive undertaking which would either involve some elaborate plot or taking out the entire nest of homosexuals that resided in that building. Jiyong just wasn't sure he was up to that task all alone. So to assuage his feelings of incompetence for failing to get this particular job done, he'd been pouring himself into his architectural work and it really was helping him to not think of that white haired harlot and all the lines he'd managed to cross. " _Knock, knock._  What... you don't answer texts now?" Jiyong looked up, startled to see his best friend standing in his office. "Youngbae. I'm sorry. I've been crushed with work lately. You know the drill." Youngbae approached him to look over his shoulder. "I  _do_  know which is why I came by. You must have time for lunch. You've gotta eat, right?" Jiyong smiled, standing up to stretch his cramped limbs. "Yeah I do. Sounds good... thanks." 

 

As they sat together at a small cafe, Youngbae smirked over at his friend. "Hey... next time you use my phone to text some woman, warn me." Jiyong frowned over at him, confused. " _I didn't_..." Youngbae rolled his eyes. "The other night Hyo and I are sitting on the couch at 10:30 and I get a text thanking me for the nice night. We assumed it was a wrong number but once Hyo texted her back..." Jiyong coughed, choking on his drink. "You texted... you texted them back?" Youngbae nodded, raising a brow. "Yeah. Hyo felt bad because it might ruin someone's potential relationship. We didn't realize it was you until she told us she was looking for Jiyong then we out two and two together. You okay? You look a little pale." Jiyong cleared his throat, shaking himself out of his stupor. "What...  _uh_... what did  _she_  tell you?" Youngbae shrugged, taking a healthy drink from his iced tea. "Not much. We only texted a few minutes. She seemed a bit flustered to have reached the wrong number. Don't worry though, I explained that you used my phone originally. So how was it... the date?" Jiyong's mind was racing, he'd forgotten that he'd used Youngbae's phone to text Seunghyun. Thank god the fucking twink didn't decide to call instead of text. How would he explain that to Youngbae? How could he be so sloppy? He was supposed to have killed that twink bastard, that's how. Youngbae waved a hand in front of his face. "Yo... earth to Jiyong. You in there man?" Jiyong coughed, smiling slightly.  "Sorry... I must have zoned out. The date? It was just okay. I'm not sure if I'll be seeing her again. In fact, I highly doubt it." Youngbae sighed, picking up a fry. "You're too picky. Sometimes you need to give people a little time to grow on you. Anyway... you're still coming on Sunday right?" Jiyong nodded, happy for the change of subject. "To your church's fundraiser? I wouldn't miss it. Are you singing?" Youngbae smiled as he signaled the waitress for the check. "With the choir, yes. There's also going to be food as well so come hungry." Jiyong grabbed the check from the waitress before Youngbae could protest. "It's on me. I'm really looking forward to Sunday. It sounds like just the kind of afternoon that I need. Nice and relaxing." 

 

"Seung... we're out of coffee. Can we borrow some?" Seunghyun looked up from his laptop as Daesung entered his kitchen. "Dae... you know I use a Keurig and don't keep coffee in the house. You're welcome to make a cup for you and Seungri though." Daesung smiled, heading over to the coffeemaker to begin brewing their individual cups. "Thanks. Since I'm down here I may as well remind you about this afternoon." Seunghyun hummed, eyes never leaving his computer screen. "This afternoon? What's going on this afternoon?" Daesung started the second cup and turned to face his friend. "Did you seriously forget or are you just being an ass?" Seunghyun looked up from his computer. "I seriously forgot even though you hung a flyer on my fridge and Seungri texts me about it every day... I forgot." Daesung laughed, picking up both mugs of coffee. "As long as you remember." Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "It's not like I have anything else to do today anyway." Daesung set the cups down onto the table. "He never contacted you?" Seunghyun shook his head with a shrug. "I guess maybe he didn't have as good a time as I thought we did. Maybe it was the text I sent him afterwards. Maybe that was too... pushy or needy. Maybe you were right all along... bathroom hookups just don't work out." Daesung pat his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Maybe you'll meet someone this afternoon." Seunghyun barked out a laugh. "That's a nice thought Dae, but I really tend to doubt it." 

 

Jiyong was cruising the booths at Youngbae's church, smiling at the older women who were selling their homemade crafts and baked goods. "Hey stranger... I thought that was you." Startled momentarily, Jiyong nearly dropped the jar of preserves he was holding onto the ground. "Oh Hyorin, don't sneak up on me like that. Where's your husband hiding himself?" She giggled, giving him a big hug. "Sorry... you're usually so unflappable. Youngbae is doing a final run through with the choir so it looks like you're stuck with just me." Jiyong smiled warmly at her. "I can think of worse things. Would you like a coffee? I'm going to grab one." Hyorin nodded, glancing towards the church's entrance. "Thanks, that sounds nice. I see some choir members coming out so Bae should be out soon as well." Jiyong glanced over towards the entrance, frowning slightly. Hyorin noticed and squeezed his arm. "Something wrong Jiyong?" He turned back to her, smile back on his face. "No... I thought I saw someone that I recognized, but it couldn't be. Let's get that coffee." When Jiyong returned to Hyorin's side with their coffees, Youngbae had returned. "Bae would you like a coffee?" Youngbae shook his head. "No, I'm good. I just had a big bottle of water. We've got a great turn out, don't you think?" Jiyong sipped his coffee, nodding. "Yeah... this is always a nice event." Youngbae kissed Hyorin then looked at Jiyong. "You two should get good seats in the church. We'll be starting soon." Hyorin smiled at them both. "Good because looking at all of this food is making me hungry." Jiyong laughed, tossing his cup into the trash. "I agree. I'm looking forward to that spaghetti dinner." Youngbae rolled his eyes. "You two will have to suffer through the performance first. I gotta run... see you afterwards." 

 

Jiyong and Hyorin's were able to find a decent spot to view the choir's performance thanks mostly to Hyorin's sweet smile. As the choir filed out, the church quieted down and the first strains of  _Just Want to Praise You Forever_ began. They were an excellent choir and Jiyong was soon swept up in all the feelings their songs of praise evoked. When  _Amazing Grace_ began he got a chill and clasped Hyorin's hand, that is until he noticed the soloist then the feelings that overtook him were much less peaceful. Daesung sang from the heart as he stood before the congregation. His voice rang out pure and true through the sound system. There were several people who had tears in their eyes both from his talent and the feelings he evoked. Jiyong was  _not_  one of them. Hyorin leaned in close to his ear to whisper to him. "Isn't he just fantastic?" Jiyong grunted in response, voice catching in his throat from all of the disgust he was feeling at the moment. Hyorin pat his arm, taking his silence to mean that he was too moved to speak. When Youngbae rejoined them all smiles, Jiyong seemed off to his friend with the serious expression that he was wearing on his face. Youngbae led him to an alcove where they wouldn't be disturbed. "What's wrong?" Jiyong sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It's nothing really. Everything is wonderful except... I don't remember seeing that soloist last year... is he new?" Youngbae looked wary as he answered. "Are you talking about Daesung Kang? He's got a great voice, doesn't he? Nice guy too. He started coming to this church about eight months ago I think. He and his boyfriend." Jiyong coughed awkwardly at the thought of running into either one of those faggots and how they'd most likely recognize him. "You know Bae... I hope you can forgive me but I'm going to bow out of dinner. I just remembered that I've got some more work to do." Youngbae frowned, crossing his arms. "Come on Jiyong. I realize that you've got some deep seeded issues because of your father, but don't do this. Don't just disappear because someone around you happens to be gay. That's not healthy. Come on... I'll introduce you and you'll see how nice they are." Jiyong started to walk away. "Apologize to Hyorin for me. I really do have a ton of work. I'll call you." 

 

Seunghyun was bringing the box of jams and pickles that he'd bought at the church fundraiser out to his car before he joined his friends for dinner downstairs in the church hall. He grunted as he reached for his keys and balanced the somewhat heavy box in one hand. Maybe he overbought? It was for charity though so that was his rationale here. He was just placing the box in his open trunk when someone fell into him, nearly knocking him inside as well. "Ugh... excuse me... I wasn't watching where I was going and..." Seunghyun stood up, brushing off his red pants, turning around to face... " _Jiyong!_ Hi... what are you...  _hi_." Jiyong stared back at him  not quite as surprised to see him since he'd already seen his friends. "Seunghyun... sorry I didn't see you there." Seunghyun fidgeted nervously for a moment then pointed to his trunk's contents. "I was putting my preserves away. I'm just a sucker for all that homemade goodness." Jiyong looked around him into the trunk. "I can see that." Seunghyun laughed, but it was forced. "Listen Jiyong... don't feel awkward or like you have to talk with me. We only had one date. I get it. Sometimes people just don't hit it off. No worries, alright?" Jiyong was about to agree with him, telling him that this was absolutely correct when he caught sight of Youngbae headed their way, looking for him no doubt. He reached out and grabbed Seunghyun's trunk and slammed it closed. "No Seunghyun... you've got it all wrong. I've just been crazy busy with work. Why don't we take a little walk?" Seunghyun looked flustered and unsure. "What? Now? But the dinner  _and... and_  Daesung oh and Seungri..." Jiyong took Seunghyun by the hand, leading him away from the parking lot and the church as fast as possible. The last thing he needed was Youngbae speaking with Seunghyun and putting two and two together. "Let's go somewhere with more privacy... somewhere where we can talk... just the two of us." Seunghyun allowed himself to be dragged down the street feeling a nervous excitement at the prospect of being alone with Jiyong again. "Alright, but I should at least text my friends." 

 

If there was one thing that Jiyong knew how to do well it was fluster this particular twink. He'd noticed it immediately when he'd "helped him" with his car that night. If only the damn AAA truck hadn't of shown up when it did this entire nightmare would have been avoided. Jiyong would be living his life status quo and this despicable twink would be decomposing deep in the woods with the rest of the sinners that Jiyong had been so gracious as to set free. Acting quickly, Jiyong drew Seunghyun closer to him, breathing into his ear as he spoke. "Did I mention how you've been on my mind everyday since we last met?" Seunghyun shook his head, clearly affected by both his words and Jiyong's close proximity. "No... you didn't mention it. I've been... I missed you too Jiyong... a lot." The thing about this particular twink that was the most annoying... other than the fact that he refused to fall in line and let Jiyong save his soul by snapping his neck... was his way of constantly invading Jiyong's personal space in a vile and sexual way. Even now right here on the street in public, Seunghyun leaned over and planted a tentative kiss to the corner of Jiyong's lips. " _Mmm_... coffee, cigarettes and you." Jiyong stared back at the sex crazed twink, mouth dropping open. " _Seunghyun_..." Seunghyun flushed a pretty pink. "Sorry, sorry I just... you're just so damned attractive I couldn't help myself." Jiyong cleared his throat almost awkwardly. "Let's head over to that cafe across the street." Seunghyun smiled in what he hoped was a cute manner. Jiyong just flustered him so much. "Alright let's. I'm sorry I lost control in public. Some people don't like that but it was just a little kiss. It's not like I ripped your clothes off or anything." Jiyong opened the cafe door and held it for Seunghyun to enter. "It was fine... really. Are you hungry? We could grab a quick bite." Seunghyun sat in a secluded booth, smiling over at Jiyong. "This is like our second date... sort of." Jiyong picked up his menu and began to scan its offerings. "Yeah... sort of." 

 

"What were you doing at the church today? Is this your church or something?" Jiyong shook his head as he swallowed a bite of cheeseburger. He definitely didn't want to give Seunghyun too much information. He was finished making mistakes with this twink. "No it isn't. I take it it isn't yours either?" Seunghyun set his iced tea down, playing with the straw. "No... Daesung and Seungri belong to that church. They've been reminding me all week to come to this fundraiser. Now I'm really glad that I did." Jiyong smirked across the table at him. "Because of all the jelly you bought?" Seunghyun snorted, then quickly covered his nose with his hand as a flush of embarrassment colored his face. "No... not the jelly although I am looking forward to that spicy pepper jelly." Now Jiyong snorted only he didn't look embarrassed at all about it. "You like spicy things?" Seunghyun's face was getting pinker, but he nodded with his lower lip between his teeth as he moved a foot up Jiyong's calf. " _Mmm hmmm_... I do.  _Lots_  of spicy things." Jiyong didn't even flinch even though it was his deepest desire to reach across the table and bury his steak knife into this twink slut's skull. "That doesn't surprise me at all." Seunghyun cleared his throat and screwed up his courage. Usually he was much drunker when he did this kind of thing. He hadn't had a drop of alcohol all day so this was terrifying. "What about you Jiyong? Do  _you_  like things spicy?" Jiyong raised a brow in challenge. "The spicier the better." Seunghyun exhaled quite loudly. " _Oh... shit._ " "Seunghyun? I thought that was you." Both Seunghyun and Jiyong turned their attention to the tall redhead who was standing at the end of their booth with a cheeky smile on his face. Seunghyun instantly lost all the rosy glow he'd previously had... almost wincing as he looked at him. " _Dongwook_. What are you doing in this neighborhood?" 

 

Dongwook gestured to the seat beside Seunghyun before sliding in beside him. "May I? I bought a house not too far from here recently. If you'd kept in touch with me you'd know that." Jiyong cleared his throat from across the booth. He didn't like this redheaded bastard... not one bit. "Maybe he doesn't care where you live." Dongwook looked over at Jiyong with an amused expression upon his face. "And you are?" Seunghyun seemed to snap out of his momentary stupor as Jiyong shifted to lean closer across the table. "I'm sorry... Jiyong this is Dongwook. Dongwook was a professor of mine in college. Jiyong is my... he's my date."  He then turned to his professor with an awkward smile, glancing at Jiyong from the corner of his eye as he did so. "How's your wife?" Dongwook chuckled at that question. "She's getting fatter every day. We're expecting our first child in two months." A waitress brought Dongwook's take out order over to him. "I'd better get going. She's hungry all the time. Nice seeing you Seunghyun. Call me if you want to catch up." With a nod to Jiyong he was gone. Seunghyun fidgeted with his napkin, looking down. "Dongwook was like a mentor to me in college. I haven't seen him in ages." Jiyong wiped his lips with his own napkin, tossing it onto the table. "You slept with him, didn't you?" Seunghyun raised his head, lip between his teeth as he nodded. "Was it that obvious?" Jiyong sighed, running a hand through his hair. "A little. I'm assuming he was also married at the time." Again Seunghyun nodded, looking slightly ill about it. "His wife comes from money... he never loved her. At least that's what he told me. I guess that doesn't make it right though, does it? You must think I'm the worst person now." Jiyong pushed his plate away, exhaling loudly. "Seunghyun... I can honestly say to you that my opinion of you hasn't changed one bit since I found out this new information." Seunghyun smiled timidly, relieved to hear it. "So you don't think any less of me now?" Jiyong pulled out his wallet to pay the check. "Absolutely not." 

 

The church parking lot was empty by the time they returned to it. Jiyong half contemplated ending his misery right there and then. How fitting would that be with the house of the lord right beside him. Even if it was a more lax version of the religion he practiced, it was still technically a house of God. There was the matter of his car being there which most likely Youngbae had noticed as he made his own departure from the church. There was also the matter of Youngbae himself belonging to the same church as this twinks friends which was just too close for comfort. He'd have to stick to his original convictions and make a clean break from this twink adulterer. He would be his Moby Dick... the elusive sinner that got away. Seunghyun touched his arm lightly, letting his hand run up and down Jiyong's bicep in a playful manner. "Are you alright? You haven't said a word the entire walk back here." Jiyong shook himself out of his revelry, shuddering at his touch. "I'm fine. Just thinking about work again." Seunghyun's hopeful face fell a little upon hearing that information. "Oh... I thought... you must really be swamped. You must be so tense." Jiyong internally eye rolled at what the other man was implying. He looked at his face which was burning with desire for him...  _desire and sin_. "Seunghyun... are you actually suggesting that you help me relieve my tension in the parking lot of a church?" 

 

Seunghyun licked his dry lips, moving closer to Jiyong by a fraction of an inch. "I've never really been very religious. How about you?" Jiyong chuckled, leaning against Seunghyun's car. "As a matter of fact, my mother brought me to church every week... sometimes daily." Seunghyun edged closer still, predatory gleam in his eyes that Jiyong had to admire. "Well my mother brought me to dance class every week... doesn't mean I'm any good at it." Jiyong laughed at that. "Really? I took ballet. What did you take?" Seunghyun was inches away now. "Tap. I vomited all over the stage at my first recital." Jiyong opened his mouth to speak and Seunghyun seized the opportunity and closed the distance kissing him urgently. "Jiyong... you're so sweet not to judge me for my past." Jiyong was taken aback at first but he soon began to kiss back just as hungrily allowing his hands to drift up and into the scientist's close cropped hair. Jiyong soon began to maneuver their positions so that he had the best leverage, his grip tightening on Seunghyun's head as the twink moaned into his mouth. The sudden vibration coming from Seunghyun's pants pocket took them both by surprise. " _Oh fuck!_ " Seunghyun began to pull away to reach for his phone but Jiyong stilled his hand tugging him closer still. " _Leave it._ " Seunghyun nodded, pressing his entire body against Jiyong's and diving back in for another filthy kiss. Jiyong smirked, sucking on Seunghyun's tongue as his hands worked their way around Seunghyun's neck and began to apply a crushing and steady pressure. 


	4. This Little Piggy

"I've got a bad feeling about this... he's still not picking up. I'm really getting worried, Seungri. What if he was mugged or abducted and taken hostage?" Seungri set a cup of tea down in front of his boyfriend, patting his shoulder in a soothing way. "Here... drink this. I put honey in it to sooth your throat." Daesung took a sip then gave Seungri a small smile of thanks. "I appreciate it, thanks boo. What about Seunghyun though? Should we call the police?" Seungri took the seat beside his lover, sipping at his own cup of tea as he did. "He's only been missing a few hours. His car was still at the church when we left, right?" Daesung nodded, looking wary still. "Yes but doesn't that prove that he was snatched?" Seungri sighed, stroking Daesung's arm lightly to calm him. "Who would snatch a grown man carrying a box full of jams from a church parking lot? You know Seunghyun... he probably got distracted by some dirt or plant and went to investigate. He lost track of time and probably has no battery left on his phone." Daesung's lips twitched a bit at the thought of Seunghyun on his hands and knees in someone's garden trying to ascertain their soils richness. "You think?" Seungri nodded, nudging his boyfriend playfully for good measure. "He's like a crow.... sees something shiny he immediately has to go for it only for him it's dirt and plants." Daesung giggled, leaning into Seungri's side. "He  _is_  like that." After a moment or two he straightened up. "If we don't reach him in another hour can we go look for him again?" Seungri wrapped an arm around his love. " _Definitely_." 

 

Jiyong's fingers curled tighter around Seunghyun's throat... his grip becoming vice like as he continued to suck vigorously on the latter's tongue. Seunghyun was forced to suck air in through his nose as best he could as Jiyong would not release either his mouth nor his throat from his harsh assault. Pulling back momentarily, Jiyong adjusted his grip around Seunghyun's throat so that his thumbs were now pressing directly over his windpipe. A smirk of triumph broke out on Jiyong's face as he watched Seunghyun struggling to breathe... his hands automatically moving up to grasp at Jiyong's. Jiyong leaned in closer, nipping at the scientist's lips until he was allowed entrance and he plunged his hot tongue inside to pillage every inch of that warm, wet cavern. Seunghyun was starting to see tiny pinpoints of light as his vision blurred... head becoming foggy. Jiyong pressed flush against him, still squeezing, still kissing until Seunghyun sputtered in his grasp. His body convulsed as his hands fought to grab ahold of Jiyong's shoulders to keep himself upright. That's when Jiyong realized what had occurred... that's also when Jiyong's own body betrayed him yet again and his grip slipped from Seunghyun's neck and he felt his own orgasm wash over him. 

 

Slumping against his car, Seunghyun gasped for air as the hazy afterglow of his orgasm washed over him. Jiyong's posture was likewise only his expression was unmistakably one of self loathing. Seunghyun lifted a hand to rub at the tender flesh of his throat as his eyes fluttered open and rested on Jiyong. " _H... hey.._." The scientist croaked out, reaching a hand out to caress Jiyong's cheek as the latter recoiled slightly. "I'm fine... don't worry. I liked it... it was so fucking hot." Jiyong's face contorted into an expression of disbelief. " _You liked it?_  I could have easily killed you." Seunghyun pressed up against him. "Don't be absurd. Although next time we should definitely have a safe word." Jiyong lifted a brow, staring at Seunghyun's neck. "A safe word?" Seunghyun smiled at him, clearing his throat. "Yes. It's so nice to meet someone who's tastes aren't strictly...  _vanilla_ , if you know what I mean. I haven't come that hard in ages. I can't wait to see what it's like when we actually have sex." Jiyong was waging an internal struggle where part of him wanted to smash this twink's head through his car window and the other half just wanted to run and never set eyes on him again. He was mentally calculating how long it would take him to get to his dumping ground then what he'd do with Seunghyun's ridiculous car when headlights blinded them both. 

 

Daesung leapt out of the passenger side almost before Seungri has stopped the vehicle. " _Seunghyun Choi where the fuck have you been?_ " Seunghyun looked over at his friend's wild appearance then back to Jiyong. "Jiyong... you remember my friend Daesung or maybe I should say my mother." Daesung crossed his arms and tilted his head with a very unamused expression on his face. " _Haha_... don't quite your day job. Seungri and I have been worried sick. A phone call wouldn't have killed you." Seungri joined his livid boyfriend with a shrug of his shoulders. "Mostly Daesung honestly. I knew you'd be fine." Jiyong cleared his throat, more than desperate to leave the company of so many filthy homosexuals. "Nice seeing you both again. Seunghyun... I'll be in touch. I really should get going." Seunghyun frowned over at him. "Do you have to? We could maybe..." Jiyong smiled sweetly, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "Another time I promise. I have so much work to do. Good night." Seunghyun watched him drive away, waving wistfully then he turned to Daesung with a glare. " _Cockblock_." Daesung rolled his eyes, pointing to his neck. " _Please_... debasing my church parking lot with your weird kinks." 

 

Jiyong pulled into the vacant lot and hit the streets immediately. He did a quick survey of the area and made his choice. He was so angry and the feeling was only added to by the stickiness in his pants that had yet to dry completely. Every step he took irritated him more as the drying cum only reminded him of the best orgasm he'd ever had bar none. His brain tried to tell him it was the violence that did it... the thoughts of Seunghyun's life ending. However, he'd never had that experience with any other twink. Of course he'd never been kissing, licking and sucking on any other twink's exquisite mouth and listening to the incredibly sexy sounds they made while doing it. He'd never fantasized about being balls deep in any other twink before either. The only plausible explanation that he could come up with was that this goddamn twink was a disciple of Satan... it was the only thing that could account for the mysterious hold he had on Jiyong. He was being tested and he must prevail in order to do God's work. 

 

"Hey sexy... looking for some fun?" Jiyong openly sneered at the young blond in front of him. "Shut the fuck up. If I wanted to hear talking, I'd have stayed home with my wife." Blondie nodded, unfazed by Jiyong's demeanor. "Okay... what  _do_  you want?" Jiyong grabbed the blond's arm. "Head." The blond rolled his eyes as he was dragged along. "Where are we going? I've got a room we can use." Jiyong stopped walking and backhanded him in the face. "I thought I told you to shut the fuck up." Blondie struggled to get away, tugging his arm to free himself from Jiyong's vice like grip. "Let me go... I'm not interested anymore." Jiyong backed him up against the wall, pinning him there by his shoulders. His voice was low and menacing as he spoke. "You'll do what I tell you to Seunghyun and you'll fucking like it." The blond trembled in fright both from Jiyong's tone as well as his actions. He'd been beaten by one too many overzealous tricks before. "Look... you've got the wrong guy. I'm not  _Seung... whatever_ I'm Drew. Let me go and it's cool, okay?" Jiyong smiled, stepping back a little and patting Drew on the cheek. "I guess you're right Drew. I did make a mistake." Drew smiled, letting out a relieved breath. "No problem... it happens." Jiyong released his hold of the blond. "I suppose it does. No hard feelings?" Drew adjusted his jacket, shaking his head. "No... no hard feelings man. Have a good night." Jiyong smiled sincerely, then cleared his throat as drew made to leave. "Oh Drew... there is one last thing." Drew turned back towards him. "Don't worry... I know better than to talk about shit that happens out here." Jiyong looked relieved. "That's perfect. Thank you." Drew smiled as he took a few steps away. "Good night." Jiyong wrapped the cord around Drew's neck before he knew what hit him, pulling it tighter and tighter until the struggling blond became motionless. "Good night Drew. Rest well in the presence of the lord." 

 

"Well if it isn't Jezebel come to grace us with her presence." Seunghyun rolled his eyesat Daesung and he made himself at home in their kitchen. "That's right. I've come to seduce Seungri so look out." Seungri entered the kitchen, giving his boyfriend a friendly squeeze on the arm. "What's this I hear about someone coming to seduce me? Not that I'm seducable unless it's Daesung." Daesung kissed Seungri's cheek and set about scrambling some eggs. "Seunghyun thinks he's funny... you know just like last night when he nearly gave us heart attacks." Seungri chuckled, pouring himself some coffee. " _You_... he nearly gave  _you_  a heart attack. I only suffered from what I'd call mild indigestion because of him." Seunghyun sipped at his own coffee, shaking his head. "God... It's a good thing I've got my parents looking out for me. Can I help it if I ran into Jiyong and he wanted to hang out privately?" Daesung began plating the eggs. "No, but you could have sent me a quick text. I was seriously worried Seunghyun." Seunghyun sighed, putting a generous amount of pepper onto his eggs. "I'm sorry mom. From now on I'll keep you apprised of my every move." Seungri chewed noisily, glancing between the two. "So... don't keep us in suspense... how was it?" Seunghyun side eyed his friend. "What exactly do you want to know?" 

 

Daesung huffed, buttering some toast aggressively. "The going out for coffee part not the groping in the church parking lot part." Seunghyun chuckled, spooning some egg into his mouth. " _Hmmm_... it was nice. Jiyong said he'd been thinking about me, but was busy with work." Daesung smiled, the first time since last night in Seunghyun's presence. "That's really great Seung. I mean why wouldn't he like you? You're such a sweet guy." Seungri rolled his eyes. "Maybe Seung is right. Maybe you  _are_  his mother." Daesung stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend. "Then I guess that makes you his father." Seunghyun choked on his eggs. " _Shit_... no wonder I'm so fucked up. Oh... that reminds me... we saw Dongwook yesterday." Seungri frowned over at him. "Who we? Where did you see him?" Seunghyun finished his coffee off. "At the dinner Jiyong and I went to. Dongwook came in because he bought a house near by. His wife is pregnant." Daesung's eyes widened in surprise. "Are you alright hearing that news?" Seunghyun stood to rinse his plate and cup in the sink. "I really am. I think I'm even happy for him. Dongwook means nothing to me anymore. I was more concerned that Jiyong figure out about my past with him than impressing Dongwook." Daesung smiled, rising to rinse his plate and cup as well. "That's great to hear Seung. Maybe Jiyong is just what you need right now." Seunghyun hugged Daesung. "I hope so because I really like him. He even figured out about Dongwook and I and he didn't judge me for it. He still likes me just as much as before." Daesung gave him a tight squeeze. "I have a good feeling about this one." Seunghyun pulled away, slight smirk on his lips. "Me too. He's so sexy... I can't believe I came in my pants yesterday." Seungri groaned from the table. " _Ewww_... information I did  _not_  need to have. 

 

"Bless me father for I have sinned... it's been about a week since my last confession. Since that time I've lied to a friend and engaged in impure activities which I'm deeply ashamed of." Jiyong's eyes were wet with tears of both frustration and remorse. The priest listened attentively to the distraught young man. "You seem so torn up my son. It's never a good idea to lie to anyone especially a friend." Jiyong nodded into his tightly clasped hands. "Yes father, I know that. I don't like doing it but it was for his own good." The priest regarded Jiyong's repentant form through the screen in the confessional booth. "Alright... just  _don't_  do it again. About the impure activities... are you involved in a monogamous relationship?" Jiyong ran a shaky hand through his sweaty hair. "No father I'm not.  _It was... it was_..." The priest was feeling sympathetic to his plight and helped him out. "Did you by any chance visit a house of ill repute?" Jiyong squeezed his eyes closed as tears fell freely. "Something like that father." The priest shook his head looking disappointed. "This is not the path to righteousness. Those types of people will drag your soul down not lift it up." Jiyong snuffled, openly crying now. "Yes father... I'm so sorry." The priest raised his hands as his lips moved in prayer. "You are absolved my son. Try to think more clearly in the future. The pleasures of the flesh are not the key to the kingdom of God. Go in peace and love the lord." Jiyong wiped his eyes before he stood. "I will father and thank you." 

 

As he exited the church after a lengthy and somewhat self depreciating prayer session, Jiyong was more resolved than ever to rid himself of the pestilence that was Seunghyun Choi. Ever since he'd laid eyes on that particular twink outside of Luigi's his life had been nothing but a constant misery. Somehow that goddamn faggot had managed to throw off his equilibrium in such a way that he was making sloppy mistakes... that needed to end and end as soon as possible. Jiyong was taking charge of his life before he was dragged down into the gutter or worse yet hell by that wanton homosexual slut. 

 

"Good morning Bobby. How was your weekend?" Bobby looked over as he slipped his lab coat on. "It was good thank you Dr. Choi. You're in a good mood today." Seunghyun walked up to the younger man, large smile playing upon his lips. "I am. I had a great weekend and today you and I are heading out to Peterson's farm for a day of field work." Bobby grinned happily, surprised to hear the news. "We are? Oh Dr. Choi thank you so much for including me." Seunghyun crossed his arms, leaning against a lab table nonchalantly. "Don't thank me Bobby, thank yourself. You've earned this trip to the field with all of your hard work here in the lab. I should be thanking you. So... thank you. Now... are you driving the truck or am I?" Bobby ended up driving while Seunghyun looked over some lab reports in the passenger seat. Once they reached the farm the two scientists set about taking the plant and soil samples that they'd need. Seunghyun gave Bobby a list of samples he needed and then he set up his field kit to run some rudimentary testing on the soil while he waiting for his lab assistant to complete his work.  As he was working, Seunghyun was approached by a young women. "Dr. Choi... Peggy had her litter since you were here last." Seunghyun looked over at the small pink piglet that she held in her hands and smiled. "Jennifer...  _oh my god.._. what a little cutie." Jennifer handed him the small pink bundle as he removed his glasses. "Here... hold daisy." Seunghyun cuddled the tiny piglet to his face, giggling as he did. "She's just adorable. Can you do me a favor? Take my picture with her." Bobby wandered over, sample kit in hand and smiled at the sight before him. "Dr. Choi... who's your friend?" Seunghyun beamed over at him still holding the tiny pink bundle. "Bobby! Say hello to Daisy. Isn't she precious?" Bobby smiled, petting the piglet gently. "She's very cute." He turned to Jennifer with a smile. "Hi... I'm Bobby Kim... Dr. Choi's lab assistant." Jennifer smiled back shyly. "Nice to meet you. I'm Jennifer Peterson. Would you like to see the rest of the farrow?" Seunghyun chimed in from behind them. "I would. Can we see them please?" Jennifer laughed, gesturing with her hand for them to follow after her. "Why am I not surprised? Come on... they're in the barn." 

 

Jiyong was sitting in his office trying his best to focus on work and not on how soon he could dismember Seunghyun when his phone began to vibrate on his drafting table. He opened it and immediately froze at the sight of Seunghyun pouting as he held a tiny pink piglet with the caption ' _this little piggy cried more, more, more..._ '  Jiyong slammed his phone down so hard he shattered his screen. 


	5. Call Me Larry

Grunting, Bobby brought the last of the field equipment into the lab from the truck. He popped his head into Seunghyun's office and found the older scientist busily typing on his laptop. "Excuse me Dr. Choi... do you need me to do anything else today?" It was already after 5:00 and Bobby was pretty exhausted from his first day of field work...  _happy but exhausted_. Seunghyun gave Bobby a brief look before he went back to typing. "No... it's fine." He typed for a few moments more then smiled over at the younger man. "Sorry... I didn't want to lose my train of thought. Thank you for all your help today. I hope you found it stimulating to be out in the field." Bobby smiled with enthusiasm, nodding his head. "I really did. I love the lab work but being on that farm was just so... it was... well I loved it so much. Thank you for taking me Dr. Choi." Seunghyun chuckled, leaning back in his chair in a relaxed manner. "You deserved to go and you'll need the experience. You look tired... go home and get some rest. Tomorrow we'll be busy analyzing all the data we collected." Bobby ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "Sounds good. I feel like I've got half the soil samples all over me. Shouldn't you be heading out too Dr. Choi? You must be beat as well." Seunghyun stretched his arms up over his head. "I will soon. I just want to get some things entered into my computer first while its fresh in my mind." Bobby frowned, taking a step into the office. "I can stay and help you with that if you like. I don't mind."  Seunghyun shook his head at the offer. "That's very nice of you, but this is a side project of mine. Remember Jennifer Peterson and her pigs?" Bobby nodded, face turning a slight pink as he did. "Yeah... of course I do." Seunghyun lifted a brow, lips curling up into a kitten like smirk. "I could give you her number, if you're interested. She's single and very sweet." Bobby looked even pinker at the suggestion. "Is that your side project? A dating service?" Seunghyun snorted out a laugh. "I knew I liked you for a reason. No... it's not a dating service you smart ass. I'm helping Jennifer with her pigs or more specifically with the feed she gives them." Bobby looked surprised to hear that. "Isn't that a little out of your wheelhouse? I mean... pigs are mammals not plants... no disrespect of course Dr. Choi." Seunghyun tilted his head, wry smile tugging at his lips. "That's very astute of you Bobby... however they are mammals that eat what?" Bobby shrugged, looking slightly confused. "I'm a city boy Dr. Choi. I assume pigs eat slop." Seunghyun scrunched his nose up in disgust. "That would be incorrect. While it's true that pigs are omnivores most farm pigs today are fed fruits, vegetables and most importantly grains which is what I'm working to make better." Bobby looked impressed. "You always teach me something new Dr. Choi." Seunghyun chuckled, shaking his head. "Go home... you're delirious." 

 

Soohyuk walked down the darkening street keeping a sharp eye out for anyone that could prove helpful to him. "Hey there tall, dark and sexy... you looking for some action?" Soohyuk smiled politely at the young brunette who looked like he could really use a cup of coffee and maybe a decent meal. "Hi there. My name is Soohyuk Lee and I work for  _Pulse Magazine._ " The brunette's smile faded immediately. "Oh... good for you." He turned to walk away from Soohyuk without another word. Not easily deterred, Soohyuk cleared his throat. "How about I buy you something to eat?" The brunette stopped in his tracks, turning back to look at the reporter. "How about you just give me some cash and I go buy my own meal." Soohyuk smiled as he stepped closer to the brunette. "I could do that but then we'd both end up eating alone. C'mon... what do you say? Have dinner with me? You choose the place...  _eh_... I didn't get your name." The brunette gave Soohyuk's long, lean body a once over with his eyes. " _Hmmph_... I didn't give it to you. Alright... I'll eat with you but the minute you make me feel uncomfortable, I'm gone... you got that?" Soohyuk nodded, small smile playing upon his lips. "I got it." The brunette eyed him suspiciously before heading off down the street. "What's  _that_  look for?" Soohyuk rushed to catch up, falling into step beside him. "Nothing really... just wondering what I could do to make you feel uncomfortable." The brunette raised a brow and shot Soohyuk a scathing look before pushing open the door to a small sandwich shop then letting it go so that it hit Soohyuk practically in the face. " _Ouch_... I guess I deserved that." The brunette, already seated in a cozy booth glanced up from his menu as Soohyuk slid into the seat across from him. " _Yeah, you did._  One more insult and I'm gone... understand?" Soohyuk picked up his own menu, nodding slightly. "I do, yes and I'm sorry. It definitely won't happen again." 

 

Once they'd gotten their food, Soohyuk smiled across the table at the much younger man. "May I know your name now?" The brunette took a long drink from his soda then shrugged. "You can call me Larry." Soohyuk raised a brow, setting his own coffee cup down. " _Larry?_  Is that really your name?" Larry smiled, biting into a fry. "Let's just leave it at Larry. What do you want from me, Mr. Lee? If it isn't sex then what? Do you have a wife waiting for you at home?" Soohyuk shook his head, chuckling a little at the thought. "No, no wife and before you ask I have no girlfriend either. I'm between boyfriends at the moment. Larry... I'll cut right to the chase... I'm doing a piece on runaways who end up on the streets. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Larry stared down at his food, suddenly becoming less interested in eating it. "I gotta go. I'm not interested in your bullshit magazine or anything that you're writing about. Thanks for the food." Soohyuk grabbed Larry's wrist before he could stand up. " _Larry... listen to me... please._.." He pulled a picture out of his jacket pocket and held it out for Larry's inspection. "Just take a good look at this picture. Do you know this boy? His family is very concerned about him. He contacted his mother after being gone for eight months. He was going to go back home to Nebraska, Larry. Then he just vanished. Please... his family is very worried about him just like yours is I'm sure." Larry looked over at Soohyuk and there was a spark of recognition in his eyes which was quickly replaced by a mask of apathy. "Sorry... never saw this loser before in my life. Now unless you want me to suck you off... I'm out of here." Soohyuk held firm onto Larry's wrist. "At least take my card before you go... please." Larry narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the reporter. "Why would I do that?" Soohyuk crushed his business card into Larry's palm. "In case you remember something or just need a friend. Call me anytime Larry. My cell is on the back." Larry wrenched his wrist free, eyeing the card in his hand then briskly walked out. "Go to hell." 

 

"Seung? Are you home?" Daesung cracked open his friend and neighbor's front door peeking inside as he began to enter the apartment. "Seung? Hello?" Daesung made his way into the kitchen stopping dead in his tracks as his hand automatically went to his mouth to stifle his laughter. He'd found Seunghyun only his friend had no idea that he was there due to the earbuds he was wearing. Daesung carefully pulled out his cellphone to begin recording the sight that he knew he couldn't do justice to with words. His dearest friend was shaking his ass for all he was worth to God only knew what dressed in a tiny leopard print robe that barely covered his ass... Daesung didn't even want to think about the front opening. His short cropped hair was framed in a hot pink headband and from the quick look that Daesung got, Seunghyun had some kind of green mask on his face. Daesung had to hold his side because of the stitch that was forming there when Seunghyun starting singing... rather loud and rather off key. " _What's new pussycat... woah, woah, woah. What's new pussycat... woah, woah, woah, woah, wo.... OH FUCK!_ " Seunghyun yanked his earbuds out, one hand over his rapidly beating heart as he glared at Daesung's doubled over form. " _You asshole! So you just barge in here now unannounced?!_ " Daesung stood up straight, took one look at Seunghyun then burst back into laughter. "Oh.... I'm sorry Seung... I knocked...  _and... and_  called out to you but... you were clearly too busy to hear it. Oh my god... what time is the second show? I want to get Seungri." Seunghyun crossed his arms, looking less than amused. "Very funny. You trespass and then you get to make jokes." Daesung closed his eyes so that he could speak without laughing. "I'm sorry Seung. I know you're right but... I just can't take you seriously when you're standing there in that tiny robe with your dick hanging out." Seunghyun looked down, gasping. " _Fuck! This robe must have shrunk! Oh no!_ " Seunghyun ran from the room returning a few minutes later dressed in pajama pants and a t-shirt. "Sorry Dae. Why are you here anyway?" Daesung caught his breath finally. "Soohyuk is over. Do you want to come up for coffee or a beer?" Seunghyun nodded, grabbing his keys and phone. "Yeah sure. I haven't seen Hyuk in a while." 

 

"You really should be careful in that part of the city. You never know what types of people you're going to run into." Seungri set a round of beers down onto their coffee table as he spoke. Daesung curled his feet up underneath himself on the sofa as he accepted the beer that Seungri handed to him. "Can't you go snooping around there in the daytime instead? That seems safer to me." Soohyuk lifted a brow as he looked over at his friend. "I could, yes. Of course then I'd get even less than I did tonight. At least at night there's a chance to meet someone willing to talk." Seunghyun sat back in the armchair across from Soohyuk, resting his feet on top of the other man's knees. "Do you think that you'll be able to find this runaway that you're looking for?" Soohyuk rubbed Seunghyun's feet gently as he spoke. "Honestly... I doubt it. I think he either changed his mind about going home and bolted or is dead in an alley somewhere. He probably OD'd." Daesung frowned, leaning into Seungri as he did. "That's so sad. How old was he?" Soohyuk sighed, continuing his foot massage on Seunghyun. "He was sixteen when he left home eight months ago and he's had a birthday since then." Daesung lay his head on Seungri's shoulder. "That's so depressing. He had his entire life in front of him." Seungri kissed Daesung's temple. "Babe, Hyuk is only speculating. This kid could be just fine somewhere right this very minute." Soohyuk nodded in agreement with Seungri. "That is true. I'm thinking of going undercover to get a better story." Seunghyun furrowed his brow, confused. "What's that mean? Pass yourself off as a street kid to try and find this boy?" Soohyuk nodded, taking a healthy swig of his beer. "Yeah exactly. I'm young looking. I can pass for one of those kids... really get inside their world. It's the only way I'm going to get any substance for this piece." Daesung sat forward, frowning at Soohyuk. "It sounds dangerous. I vote no." Seungri touched his shoulder. "Easy mom. Hyuk is a big boy now." Soohyuk smiled over at the couple on the sofa. "Well I appreciate your concern but my editor gave me the green light on this one. I really think it will be an important piece." Daesung pouted, crossing his arms. "I guess I can't stop you, but I still don't like it." 

 

Seunghyun fit his key into his lock as Soohyuk stood behind him nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "So... how's your job going?" Seunghyun opened up his door, turning back to look at Soohyuk. "Really well thanks. When do you go undercover?" Soohyuk leaned against the door jamb, crossing his arms. "Not for a few days. I need to change my look a bit." Seunghyun nodded, looking serious. "Be careful out there." Soohyuk smirked, leaning closer to Seunghyun. "Will you worry about me Seung?" Seunghyun chuckled,  pushing Soohyuk away with a hand on his chest. "You know I will Hyuk. Maybe not as much as Daesung, but I'll still worry about you." Soohyuk leaned in again. "You have any inclination to send me off to battle with a bang so to speak?" Seunghyun leaned away from his friend, exhaling loudly. "Hyuk... you know how much I love you..." Soohyuk tilted his head, looking up from under his fringe. " _But_..." Seunghyun smiled softly, taking Soohyuk's hands. "but it's never going to happen again. I was really vulnerable because of Dongwook back then." Soohyuk squeezed Seunghyun's hands then leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss. "I like to think that maybe there was another reason as well." Seunghyun smiled his sweetest smile, and brushed a hand across Soohyuk's cheek. "Of course there was. You're super hot and I was super drunk." Soohyuk snorted, shaking his head. "That makes me feel really good." Seunghyun rolled his eyes, placing a quick kiss onto Soohyuk's cheek. "Oh come on Hyuk... it's not like you're in love with me or anything. It was just sex." Soohyuk chuckled raising both his brows. "Really good sex." Seunghyun laughed as he stifled a yawn. "Isn't most sex really good?" Soohyuk shook his head, pulling his friend in for a hug. "Some is just way better and you know it. I'll still have my phone on me so I can call my office." Seunghyun pulled away, eyeing Soohyuk with curiosity. "Okay... that's smart I guess." Soohyuk smiled as he moved out into the hallway. "I just wanted you to know. In case you needed to reach me. I'll worry about you too. Just please don't tell Daesung." Seunghyun blinked a few times, confused. "What? That you'll worry about me?" Soohyuk turned to leave, cheeky grin on his lips. "No... about my phone. He'll call me constantly to see if I'm alright if he knows. Good night Seung. See you when I see you." Seunghyun watched him head down the stairs. "Night Hyuk. Take care of yourself." 

 

Standing in the Verizon store, Jiyong waited for his name to be called. That fucking twink bastard had driven him to breaking his phone so now he had to waste his valuable time replacing it. Finally a pretty blonde named Lena approached him and Jiyong automatically turned on the charm. "Mr. Kwon... what can I help you with tonight?" Jiyong looked sheepish as he smiled back at her. "Hello there. Seems I've stupidly dropped my phone down the stairs at work. I'm afraid it'll have to be replaced." Lena smiled, taking the phone from his hands. "Accidents happen all the time. You might want to think about a protective case for your new phone." Jiyong followed her to the counter, eyeing her body as he did. "I'll do that. Whatever you suggest, I defer to your expertise." Lena smiled as she typed on her keyboard. "Thank you Mr. Kwon. That's very kind of you." Jiyong leaned ever so slightly over the counter towards her. "You're very welcome and please... call me Jiyong. It's not often that I get to here my name spoken from such a beautiful mouth." Lena paused in her typing, face flushing slightly. "Mr....  _eh Jiyong_... you're not flirting with me, are you?" Jiyong's mouth formed a slight smirk. "I'm not trying to be offensive, but you're just so beautiful it's hard not to flirt a little. I'm sorry... I'll control myself." Lena looked around at her coworkers to see if anyone was taking note of this unusual conversation. "No... I mean... I don't  _normally_  flirt with customers but..." Jiyong's smile turned wicked as he leaned just a little closer to her taking note of the hitch in her breathing as he did. It never took long to hook these gullible women... even less time than it took for the twink prostitutes. "Can I interest you in a drink when your shift ends?" 

 

Jiyong pinned Lena to the wall as soon as they entered her apartment, kissing her hungrily. If she had any misgivings about his actions she didn't indicate it. The way she moaned as he reached under her polo shirt to cup her breast made Jiyong think she was ready and willing. "Will you suck me off Lena?" She opened her eyes, licking her full lips as she nodded. "Let's head to my room." Jiyong stepped back gallantly. "Lead the way." Jiyong liked to be in control of every situation, especially sexual situations. He'd asked Lena to strip then get on her hands and knees to suck him off while he remained standing beside the bed fully dressed. Fully dressed save for his pants and boxers being pushed down past his ass to allow the blonde access to his erection which she was sucking on now like a hungry puppy with a bone. Jiyong ran his gloved hands through her hair, guiding her to take him deeper as he began to thrust with force. Lena's eyes began to tear as his cock mercilessly pounded into her mouth, his head thrown back in ecstasy. " _Come ... blow upon my garden, that the spices thereof may flow out. Let my beloved come into his garden, and eat his pleasant fruits!_ " Lena's eyes widened as he began to empty down her throat, holding her in a death grip as she choked on the bitter taste of him. She sucked in a lungful of air as she pulled away, nose scrunching up in disgust. "What the hell was that? I almost choked on your jizz." Jiyong was zipping up as he glanced at her naked form coughing on the bed. "It's a sin to waste my precious seed. Consider yourself lucky to have swallowed it." Lena stood up, grabbing her robe. "I don't feel lucky. I feel nauseated. You're a freak." Jiyong narrowed his eyes at her as he fixed his belt. "I was actually thinking about fucking you, but I'm leaving. You're not worth it." Lena rubbed her jaw which was starting to ache from Jiyong's rough treatment. "You were thinking about it? Get out you freak and stay out of my store." 

 

Jiyong maneuvered his Jeep down the city streets as he fumed to himself over the events of the evening. " _Fucking whore. I should never have wasted my precious seed on her slutty ass. Her technique wasn't even that good. Not like._.." Jiyong slammed his fists against his steering wheel as Seunghyun's face popped into his brain. " ** _NO, NO, NO... FUCK! NO! NOT THAT FUCKING TWINK SLUT AGAIN!_  ** _God is... God is testing me with that fucking fairy. I will prevail... I will not be dragged down to hell with that piece of filth_." Jiyong stepped out of his Jeep and began heading down the darkened street. "Hey sexy... you looking for some action?" Jiyong turned towards the brunette with a slight smile. " _Definitely_. What's your name?" The brunette edged closer, latching onto Jiyong's arm. "Call me Larry." Jiyong smirked over at him. "Okay Larry, you can call me your savior." 


	6. Buzzed

"Savior?  _Christ_... you're not one of those religious nut jobs, are you?" Jiyong kept a firm grip on Larry's elbow as they neared his jeep. "I'm not a nut job, no." Larry rolled his eyes in an exaggerated manner, letting out a puff of air as he did. "But you're not denying the religious part. Okay.. look... I believe to each his own. Just leave it out of our transaction, okay?" Larry turned to him when they stopped at the back of Jiyong's jeep. "Money up front, alright?" Jiyong smiled, enigmatically as he reached for his wallet. "How much for a blow job?" Larry didn't even flinch, just stood there palm out waiting for the money. "For you...  _eighty bucks._ " Jiyong pulled out four twenties, lying them in Larry's open palm. "They'll be an extra reward in it for you if I'm pleased." Larry pocketed the money, looking just a little too bored for Jiyong's liking. " _Oh yeah?"_ The younger man chided. "You gonna save my soul?" Jiyong chuckled, eyes never leaving Larry's face. "Something like that." Larry blinked over at him. "So.. you want to go inside your jeep or what?" Jiyong smirked with a head shake. " _Kneel_." Larry looked down at the cold asphalt then back up at Jiyong's face. "Wouldn't you be more comfortable  _inside_  your jeep?" Jiyong had really had it from all these bitches tonight, he forced Larry down by the shoulders. "I said kneel." 

 

Larry stumbled to the ground not expecting the forceful push, his hands breaking his fall as he careened forward. When he lifted them up, his palms were scraped and bloody from the impact and his knees stung as well under his now torn jeans. He stood up somewhat shakily, brushing himself off. " _Hey! Not cool! I'm outta here!_ " As he turned to leave, Jiyong grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, dragging him back. " _The hell you are. I came here for something and by God, I'm getting it!_ " Larry struggled to get free, flailing his arms and legs wildly. " _If you think I'm putting your cock in my mouth now, you're fucking crazy! Let me go, you freak!_ " Jiyong saw red, that was the second time tonight some unworthy slut had called him a freak. "You're not going anywhere... I'm saving your miserable soul from your hedonistic existence... you ungrateful bitch." Larry laughed in his face. "Sucking your tiny dick will save my soul? Are you for real?" Jiyong sneered, looking more menacing than he had previously as his hands closed around Larry's throat. "Only a faggot slut like you would think that way. I'm going to release your soul from your sinful body." Larry's eyes opened wide as realization struck him. He struggled with renewed vigor, scratching and punching Jiyong multiple times. Finally, Jiyong had had enough of Larry and his shit. Reaching down to his leg, he pulled up a large hunting knife and just before he slit Larry's throat, the faggot had the audacity to spit right in Jiyong's face. Jiyong was thankful that God was looking out for him and gave him the presence of mind to turn Larry's body away from him before he dragged the razor sharp blade across his throat. He had no wish to be soaked in this unclean homosexual's blood, his saliva had been traumatic enough for Jiyong. The mere act of saving him had sapped Jiyong's strength to the point that he could only remain slumped against his jeep and watch as Larry bled out onto the asphalt. There was no way he'd be able to bury this bitch tonight...  _fuck_. 

 

Seunghyun almost fell out of bed startled awake from the incessant buzzing coming from his front door. He literally did tumble out onto his floor as he groggily tried to maneuver his legs out from underneath the sheets where somehow they'd gotten completely tangled. " _Oh fuck... oomph! Jesus... somebody better be fucking dead._.." He lifted up his phone to look at the time, squinting at the brightness of the screen. "It's two in the morning...  _double fuck_." Wrapping his tiny leopard print robe around himself he made his way towards the door and the annoying buzzing which had yet to subside. He leaned on his intercom partly to hold himself up, partly to press the button upon it which would allow him to speak to his tormentor. " _Who's there?!_ " The voice which answered him was shaky but unmistakable. "Seunghyun... can you let me in... please?" Seunghyun stood up, suddenly wide awake as he automatically pressed the buzzer, adrenaline running through his system at full force. " _Jiyong?! Oh my god! Come on up!_ " 

 

Jiyong pushed Seunghyun's apartment door open, looking around the darkened living room for any sign of life. When he saw none, he immediately walked into the kitchen to rinse his bloody face off, wincing as the water stung the cuts on his cheek.  Grabbing a dish towel, Jiyong began to gingerly dry off his somewhat battered face.  As soon as Seunghyun had realized that Jiyong was the one at his door, he'd hurried back to his bedroom to quickly remove his leopard print hairband and quickly wipe off his night cream.  He brushed his teeth, spritzed on some cologne then applied gloss to his lips... the entire process took him exactly three minutes after which he rushed out to see Jiyong. It just goes to show you... you never know when a booty call will come... buzzing. " _Jiyong... hi!_  What are you..." Jiyong turned from the kitchen sink, trying to smile congenially through the still darkened room but ended up coming off more put upon than he'd intended to. "Seunghyun...I..." Seunghyun flipped on the overhead light, gasping at the sight of Jiyong and rushing towards him. " _Oh my god... Jiyong! What happened to you?!_ " 

 

"I'm alright...  _ahh_... really." Jiyong flinched as Seunghyun dabbed at his face with disinfectant. They were in Seunghyun's small bathroom now with Jiyong perched on the toilet lid while Seunghyun fussed over him. So much for that booty call, but Seunghyun was touched that Jiyong would come to him when he was in distress. "I'm sorry if I'm hurting you." Seunghyun glanced  into Jiyong's eyes briefly before continuing to care for his wounds. "So... what did happen? It looks like you got into a fight with some kind of animal or something." Jiyong thought back to the fight that Larry had put up, kicking, punching and eventually scratching his face to shreds. He'd never been happier to slit a bitch's throat than that one. Unfortunately, that bitch had left him bloody and drained... unable to dump the body in his usual burial ground. To put it plainly, Larry was tucked away for safe keeping in a dumpster on a project site... a currently inactive project site from which Jiyong would fetch him in the morning. Clearing his throat, Jiyong flexed a battered hand which most like had a broken finger if the swelling was anything to go by. "It's silly really. I wasn't paying attention on a job site. I... lost my footing and stumbled into some very hard building materials. I feel so stupid." 

 

Seunghyun began tending to Jiyong's hand, cleaning and disinfecting the cuts and scrapes upon it just like he'd done with his cheek. "If it happened on a job site then why didn't you see someone immediately? Wouldn't your employer want to be sure that you were alright so they weren't liable?" Jiyong frowned down at Seunghyun's head as he was bent over his hand...  _not such a dumb bunny after all_. "Alright... I guess I'll have to tell you the truth then. You're too smart for me to pull the wool over your eyes." Seunghyun looked up into Jiyong's face, his own expression mildly surprised. "So... you didn't hurt yourself on a job site? You  _lied_  to me?" Jiyong smiled as sweet as pie up at him. "I lied, but not entirely." Seunghyun stood up, releasing Jiyong's hand in the process and leaned against the bathroom wall. "How entirely then? Just tell me the truth Jiyong. Did a guy do this to you or something? Were you... I mean you and I are hardly exclusive so..." Jiyong stood up so that he was barely an inch away from Seunghyun, looking directly into his eyes. "You're right... a guy did do this to me." Seunghyun's jaw visibly clenched as he struggled to not become upset. Jiyong raised his uninjured hand to Seunghyun's face, slowly stroking his cheek. " _Me_... I'm the guy. What I told you about the job site was true only I left one thing out. I was there way after hours. My employer would not be pleased. It's a violation of safety standards and I guess we know why. I was embarrassed to tell you that I fucked up. I did this to myself." Seunghyun let out a relieved breath, one hand going to his own chest, one going to Jiyong's shoulder. "Oh... thank god! For a minute there I thought... well I thought you were with someone else then came here afterwards." Jiyong chuckled, leaning closer to Seunghyun's lips. "What kind of a creep would I have to be to do something like that?" Seunghyun licked his lips, his eyes sliding shut. "Pretty fucking creepy." 

 

Daesung inserted his key into Seunghyun's door calling out as he popped his head inside. "Seung... it's just me! I'm here for some cream... Seungri forgot to..." Seunghyun came bolting out of his bedroom, closing the door behind himself as he did. "Jesus Dae... keep it down... it's only 7:00 am." Daesung blinked at him a few times before walking into the kitchen. "What's got your panties in a bunch this morning? Were you up all night watching pig videos on YouTube again?" Seunghyun rolled his eyes as he grabbed his coffee mug. "One time...  _I did that one time_... and it wasn't even all night. Just an hour or three. You two need to make a shopping list. I'm not the convenience store you know." Daesung lifted an eyebrow, holding up the cream container. "You always have what we need... seems pretty convenient to me." Seunghyun pulled the cream out of Daesung's hand to pour some into his own freshly brewed coffee. "Haha... hilarious. Take your cream and leave." Daesung eyed his friend closely. "You look exhausted. Why aren't you in the shower anyway? Are you sick again?" Seunghyun shook his head, glancing back at his closed door. "Last night Jiyong came over..." Daesung wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Oh... now it all makes sense. Why aren't you all happy and satisfied  right now?  _Awww_... was he awful in bed?" Seunghyun scowled over at Daesung. "I can't believe that's all you think about." Daesung scoffed, leaning against the counter. "Me? Aren't you the one who's constantly complaining about never getting laid?" Seunghyun frowned over at his friend, pointing to the cream. "Isn't Seungri waiting for that?" Daesung set the cream down onto the counter, making a dismissive motion with his hand. "Seungri can wait... spill it. What... small dick, didn't last, couldn't get it up?" Seunghyun shook his head. "His dick is just fine. We just slept because... well Jiyong came over injured." Daesung gasped, hand going to his mouth. "His dick is injured? Oh my god... how?" 

 

The noises coming from Seunghyun's bedroom alerted them that Jiyong was awake and moving around so Seunghyun began herding Daesung towards the exit. "I'll call you later. I don't want Jiyong to think we were talking about him." Daesung giggled as he was nearly shoved out into the hallway. "Why would he think that? Tell him I said hi... and that I'm sorry about his...  _injury_." Seunghyun fixed him with an icy look when Daesung could hardly contain himself. "Just stop... his dick is not injured...  _Jesus_... just go." Daesung's eyes were tearing up, but he managed to speak. " _Sorry... sorry_. Should I bring the cream back down?" Seunghyun shook his head, annoyed now. "Keep it." Daesung couldn't get in another word before the door was slammed harshly in his face. Seunghyun turned immediately towards his bedroom after a few deep breaths to get himself back in control after Daesung's ridiculous quips. He'd been a little disappointed that Jiyong wasn't up to any kind of... extra TLC last night. Seunghyun understood that he was feeling sore and drained from his accident but wouldn't a little head have taken the edge off? Unfortunately Jiyong was dozing before Seunghyun even had the chance to get his lips anywhere near him so he snuggled up as carefully as possible to his lover and drifted off beside him to a fitful sleep at best. 

 

"Jiyong? How are you feeling this morning?" Jiyong stood in the bathroom, rooting through Seunghyun's medicine cabinet looking for something to help with what he thought might be the beginnings of an infection on his cheek. It was more puffy this morning and looked to be a little oozy. Jiyong was in no mood to play house with this twink with his face feeling like it was on fire the way it was. Seunghyun peeked into the bathroom through the slightly ajar door. "Jiyong... you alright in here?" Even smiling hurt and Jiyong resented Seunghyun even more for being such a nosy bastard and not minding his own business. "I'm alright... just pretty sore." Seunghyun stepped into the bathroom once he saw that Jiyong was only at the sink and not using the toilet. "Can I get you some breakfast?" When Jiyong turned to him, Seunghyun's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh no Jiyong... I think you may have an infection." He reached out to feel the architect's forehead with his palm. "You feel feverish. I'll get dressed and drive you to the doctor." Jiyong shook his head, then regretted it because of the pain shooting through his eyes. "No... it's fine. Thank you, but I'm going to call my doctor and go right over. You've done enough...  _trust me._  Can I have a minute... please?" Seunghyun smiled, kissing Jiyong on his good cheek. "Of course. I'll wait in the bedroom. Take your time." As soon as the door closed, Jiyong pulled the medicine cabinet back open, grabbing a bottle of erythromycin out if it. He popped one then cleaned himself up before walking out to see Seunghyun. 

 

"Seunghyun... I accidentally knocked this bottle out of your cabinet. I'm sorry. I don't mean to be nosy but... are you sick baby?" Seunghyun flushed at the endearment, shaking his head. "No... I didn't realize that I still had those. I was sick a few months ago, but those pills made my stomach upset. My doctor changed my prescription to another antibiotic. I should toss them." Jiyong nodded, shaking the bottle. "I'll do it, in fact I'll flush them for you... don't worry." Jiyong walked into the bathroom,  tossed the container in the bin, flushed the toilet then pocketed the pills which he'd kept in his hand all along. He kissed Seunghyun's lips as they stood by the door to leave. "Thanks again. I'll be in touch. I'm going to take a few days off of work to recuperate."  Seunghyun nodded, looking concerned but relieved at the same time. "I'm glad. You need it. You can't be too careful with your health." Jiyong chuckled, thinking about that faggot he still needed to bury. "That's very true. You never know when something will cut you down in the prime of your life." Seunghyun frowned, not finding the comment funny at all. "Jesus... that's dark. I only meant that you don't want to let this snowball into something worse." Jiyong pushed Seunghyun into the wall with his body weight, kissing from his neck up to his ear. "Sorry... it was just a little joke. I happen to love dark humor." Groaning at the feeling of Jiyong's lips on his skin as well as his body pressed so tightly against his own, Seunghyun swallowed thickly. "It's... fine. I'm just... uh.. worried about you. Call me later... please?" Jiyong licked the shell of Seunghyun's ear then pulled back to look into his eyes. "I will. I've got... something to put to rest today, but I'll definitely be wishing it was you." Seunghyun furrowed his brow, looking confused. " _Uhm_... what?" Jiyong shook his head as if to clear it. "Nothing... must be the fever. I'll call you." Jiyong couldn't help chuckling as he walked down the stairs. Soon... I'll put you to rest soon as well.

 

 When Jiyong left Seunghyun's apartment, he had no intention of calling or going to see any doctor. He'd take the erythromycin that he'd pocketed from Seunghyun's prescription and hope for the best. Between that and a good cleansing both in his shower and through prayer he was certain that the foul infection that he'd been given from that bitch would be totally eradicated. He pushed the pain away as he drove towards the project site where he'd unceremoniously deposited Larry's body into the dumpster. Bitch didn't deserve a spot in Jiyong's sacred dumping ground, but he couldn't just leave him lying around. Jiyong knew there was only one person to blame for this whole fucked up mess... Seunghyun. If that horny twink hadn't driven him to smash his phone, he never would have let that unworthy phone store whore taste his precious seed. Then she wouldn't have angered him to the point of being careless and picking up that rotten faggot slut, Larry who was also clearly unworthy of both his time and effort to save his disgusting damned soul. 

 

As he neared the site, he began to get a very bad feeling... the dumpster was missing.  _Fuck_... a solid steel dumpster does not just disappear into thin air. Was he delirious from his fever? Jiyong slammed his fists against his steering wheel then screamed in pain as his injured hand throbbed in renewed agony. " ** _AH... FUCK! FUCKING TWINKS... RUINING MY FUCKING LIFE!_** " He took a moment to take a few deep breaths, steadying himself behind the wheel before he drove off again. He needed to find that dumpster... he needed that fucking slut back so he could burry his ass where he belonged. That bitch was turning out to be way more trouble than he'd been worth. Honestly, Jiyong was beginning to wonder why he even bothered trying to save these assholes in the first place. 

 


	7. Old Friends

Jiyong made it back home to his condo in more or less one piece although his anger was simmering just under the surface like a volcano waiting to spew. Before he did anything else he stripped and bagged his clothing for disposal then made a beeline for his bathroom to thoroughly cleanse himself of both that vermin Larry's and that twink Seunghyun's contact. He could practically feel the vile infection coursing through his system, making his skin crawl at the thought of its source. After a scalding shower complete with rigorous scrubbing, Jiyong was feeling dizzy from both the heat of it as well as his illness and stumbled out to lean onto his vanity. He wiped his mirror off with a hand towel and stared at his own battered face with an angry scowl as a few tears fell from his eyes. " _God... I know you're testing me... I know that.... but... why... why God!_ " Jiyong slammed his fist into the mirror, cracking it from the force. " _ **AH FUCK!**_ " He had forgotten momentarily about his injured hand which was now throbbing with renewed vigor. " _ **FUCKING COCKSUCKING BITCH! AAUGH!**_ " He swept his other arm across the top of his vanity, knocking every item on it over and smashing several as they fell to the floor. " _ **FUCK! I DON'T DESERVE THIS! FUCKING GOD... WHY?!**_ " Crying angry tears now, Jiyong ripped his mirror from the wall, tossing it into his tub where it shattered. After that he'd collapsed onto his bed... too spent from all the injustices that he'd been forced to endure as well as his illness. 

 

God must have heard his cries of despair because Jiyong slept only enough to take his medication before dropping back off again. It was as if he were silently reminded to care for himself so that he'd be able to return to his former energetic self and continue on with his mission. He drifted in and out of sleep for three days, finally returning to full consciousness on the fourth day. When he entered his bathroom, he groaned at the sight of the wreckage, blaming his fever for his actions. As Jiyong swept up the debris it hit him...  _the dumpster... Larry... fuck... he needed to act fast_. The first thing he did was hunt down his phone, finding it on the couch with barely a charge left in it.  _Fuck_... he hurried to his bedroom to plug it in as he pulled up his text messages. Twenty from Seunghyun...  _desperate much you horny twink?_  Jiyong's finger hovered over the delete all button before he stopped himself. Unlikely a scenario though it may be and honestly Jiyong would rather be given a lethal injection than admit he was with a flaming homosexual... he may just need an alibi. Next he looked at the texts from Youngbae... only four... thank God. _**ru free next saturday for dinner?**_ ; _**hey man... you sick or playing hooky?**_ ; _**so... starting to worry... text me man**_ ; _**you're missing the excitement... text me if you're not dead**_. Jiyong got a bad feeling about that last text... what excitement could Youngbae be talking about? They must have discovered that faggot slut's body... what else could it be? There was absolutely no reason to even think that Jiyong would have any ties to that piece of filth. Why would anyone? Jiyong was a straight man... a religious man... a good man. He picked up his phone and sent a quick text... just in case. _**baby... been sleeping for three days... talk later... miss you.**_

 

"Dr. Choi, I have those reports you wanted on the soil tests that I ran from Peterson's farm." Seunghyun looked up from the graph he'd been studying on his laptop to look at Bobby. "Oh... wonderful. That's the first good news I've heard all week." Bobby placed the printout onto Seunghyun's desk, furrowing his brow as he did so. "Is something wrong Dr. Choi? I don't mean to pry but... you've seemed kind of... distracted the last few days. Is it something with the testing or your pig project maybe? I'd like to help if I can." Removing his glasses to rub at his tired eyes, Seunghyun smiled over at his young intern. "I'm sorry Bobby, I didn't realize my mood was affecting my work." Bobby shook his head quickly trying to smooth over the situation. "Oh no, I wouldn't say that. It's just when you've worked with a person.. especially someone with such high standards like you... well... you pick up on their subtle little changes in mood. I'm sorry if I've overstepped my bounds here." Seunghyun shook his head... he really was genuinely fond of this kid with his slight overbite and quirky good looks... but most of all his sweet disposition and eager mind had wormed their way into his heart. "No... I think you're very astute to pick up on my not so subtle moodiness." 

 

Bobby sat down with a frown on his face. "Boyfriend trouble?" Seunghyun's brows shot up into his hairline at his intern's direct question. "What makes you think I've got a boyfriend?" Bobby shrugged his shoulders then smiled smugly over at his mentor. "I've been trained by the best in his field to be extremely observant at all times. I couldn't help noticing your neck a few weeks ago... it looked like you had some kind of marks on it... so I naturally assumed..." Seunghyun's brows were now nowhere to be seen as his mouth hung open in shock. " _Alright... alright.._. I get it... smart ass. I trained you too damn well." Bobby laughed, shaking his head. "No... you trained me to be a great scientist... hopefully someday I'll be as good as you one day." Seunghyun rolled his eyes as he chuckled along with Bobby. "Stop kissing my ass to make up for your creepy observations. Let's get back to work. Wait until I tell Jennifer Peterson what an absolute weirdo you are." Bobby feigned nonchalance although his face reddened visibly. "I thought we were getting back to work?" Seunghyun snorted just as his phone vibrated in his lab coat pocket. He pulled it out and upon reading Jiyong's text, he visibly relaxed. ' _ **so relieved to hear from you... i've been so worried... in the lab... talk later... miss you... xo**_ ' "Was that him... the boyfriend?" Seunghyun glanced over at Bobby briefly as he sent a quick response. "If you can actually call him that... yes." Bobby tilted his head with a puzzled expression on his face. "So he's not your boyfriend then?" Seunghyun re-pocketed his phone with an exaggerated sigh. "I'm not sure what he is. I'd like him to be... Jiyong just might not feel the same way about me... it's... complicated." Bobby looked even more confused at that revelation. "Hmm... I remember a piece of advice you gave me when I first started here. You told me that a good scientist is never afraid to ask questions... to push for answers. I've tried to apply that in my day to day life as well as in the lab. Maybe you should just ask him what he wants." Seunghyun smiled crookedly over at his intern. "Huh... using my own words against me... that's low. You or should I say...  _I_  may be on to something there. Now, if you're through doling out advice...  shall we go over that report together?"

 

Jiyong couldn't stay out of work indefinitely so after taking one more day for good measure, he sucked it up and headed into the office. His face had healed up quite nicely with only the faintest traces of Larry's handiwork marring his otherwise handsome face and he was feeling much stronger. While he was convalescing he'd also allowed his beard to grow in which, although not quite full, would also draw the eye away from any imperfections that may still be visible to the casual observer. The broken finger was easy enough to explain away. People injured themselves around their homes a million times each day. No one would give him a second look for wearing the tiny splint that he'd purchased at a pharmacy to hold his still painful finger in place as it mended. No one would guess that he'd broken it trying to hold that squirming and ungrateful cock slut still so that he could slit his throat and release his soul from his pathetic existence. No... if they did then maybe they'd understand the pressure that Jiyong was under trying to complete his mission and give him a little sympathy. 

 

"Mr. Kwon... there's someone here to see you." Jiyong looked up from his drafting table at his secretary, Susan, somewhat annoyed at the interruption. Because he'd been forced to be out of work he was behind in his designs and his superior was breathing down his neck for the completion of this particular project. He'd forgotten all about the dead faggot for now, focusing solely on his work. "Susan... I said  _no_  interruptions. I'm swamped with finishing this damn design... Frank is on my ass about it because apparently he needed to have it don't yesterday. Now please... tell whoever it is to leave their card and I'll get back to them." Susan shifted closer to Jiyong then spoke quietly even though the door to the office was closed. "But Mr. Kwon...  _it's the police._ " Jiyong sat back in his seat, brows raised high as he digested this information. " _The police?_  Well... what do they want?" Susan looked nervous and almost excited at the same time. "They didn't say Mr. Kwon, but I think it's about that boy they found." Jiyong furrowed his brow in confusion. " _Boy?_ Susan what the hell are you talking about? What boy?" Susan glanced back at the closed door before looking back at Jiyong. "While you were out... they found a boy dead in the dumpster at Site 23." Jiyong stood up, stunned look on his face. " _What?!_ Why wasn't I informed this morning?" Susan stepped back, looking nervous suddenly. " _I... I.._. you said no interruptions and I just assumed you knew. It's been all over the news." Jiyong rolled his eyes as he headed for his door to let the police in. "I was out cold with some kind of bacterial infection. I haven't heard a word about this." 

 

"Mr. Kwon... sorry to take up your valuable time. Your secretary mentioned how busy you were." Jiyong sat behind his desk while the two officers... detectives really... sat opposite him. "No problem at all Detective. I'm sorry to keep you waiting but my secretary wasn't really clear about who was here when she came in here. She's efficient but a bit flighty I think. So... what can I help you with today?" Detective Kim shifted in his seat as he flipped open his notepad. "Are you aware that a body of a youth age sixteen was found in the dumpster at one of your project sites?" Jiyong nodded, looking solemn as he did. "I am now, yes. Although it's technically not my project site. It's the company for which I work's project site." Detective Kim nodded as he scribbled some notes down. "You  _are_  the chief architectural engineer on that site however. Is that correct?" Jiyong sat back, feeling totally at ease. "Technically that's true, but that site is inactive. The project was put on hold a good four months ago." Detective Kim looked over at him now. "So you haven't been there since then?" Jiyong shook his head, looking the blond detective directly in the eye. "I have no reason to go there. I've got a lot of projects that are active to keep me busy." 

 

Detective Kim's partner spoke... Jiyong disliked him immediately for his feline looks and sharp eyes but mostly because he reminded him of those street faggots he was forced to deal with. "Does anyone keep watch over these inactive sites? A security company maybe?" Jiyong leaned forward with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, no. There's nothing of value there to keep secure. How did the boy die anyway? Overdose or something?" The younger detective answered him grimly. "He was murdered." Jiyong frowned, shaking his head sadly. "How awful and so young. His poor family." Detective Kim flipped his notepad closed as he stood up. "I think we've got everything we need for now. If we think of anything else, we'll be in touch." Jiyong stood as well, nodding as he walked them to the doorway. "Of course Detective, if you need anything else just call." Before he exited the office, the younger of the two... Detective Huang... stopped walking as his eyes glanced at Jiyong's injured finger. "How'd you do that?" Jiyong looked momentarily surprised then lifted his hand with a self depreciating grin. "Remodeling my bathroom... the hammer slipped. I'm good at designing... not executing those designs it seems." Detective Kim laughed, nudging his younger partner out the door. "I dropped a wrench on my foot last year, broke my toe. Hurt like a bitch. Have a good day, Mr. Kwon."  

 

 

Soohyuk was hungry, tired and he thought he might actually smell a little. He'd been undercover for his article for just over two weeks now and while trying to fit into the 'street life' he'd only brought one change of clothes with him. When you're running away, you tend to pack light after all. As he ran a hand through his somewhat itchy scalp, he longed for his neat apartment with its hot shower and comfortable bed. A spindly redhead approached him as he forced down a cup of sludgy coffee from the food truck that frequented the area. It was a far cry from the designer coffee he was used to, but the caffeine kick was just what he needed. "Hey Sam." Soohyuk or Sam as he was now known to his fellow runaways, did his best to look apathetic. "What's up Shane?" Shane shrugged looking around him as he spoke. "The cops are here nosing around." Soohyuk raised a brow, surprised. "No shit... where?" Shane nodded his head, looking longingly at the hot coffee in Soohyuk's hand. "Uhm... I saw them..." Shane took a deep whiff of the coffee-like aroma wafting from the cup. "They were... uhm..." Soohyuk snapped his fingers directly in front of the young boy's face. "Shane... c'mon man... focus..." The reporter handed him his nearly full cup of coffee. "Drink this... you need it more than me." Shane took the cup in hand, eyes going wide. "No...  _I... I..._  couldn't." Soohyuk pressed the cup closer to the boys chest with a slight smile. "Yeah... you could. Trust me... you'll be cursing me when you drink it. Starbucks it ain't." Shane snorted as he took a long sip from the cup. "Maybe not, but it's warm and caffeinated." Soohyuk snorted at that. "True... so... about that cops? Where are they?" 

 

Shane licked his lips of coffee grinds and who knows what else as he savored the foul beverage's flavor. "I saw them in front of the liquor store.... just now... talking to Tommy." Soohyuk furrowed his brow in thought, wondering what could have happened. After a few days out on the streets, Soohyuk had quickly realized that the bigger story here was the way these kids lived... their day to day struggle to survive on the streets. His entire focus had changed from finding one runaway to the lives of many runaways. These kids were scared, but he wasn't able to figure out what the cause was other than being caught and brought back home. They were all pretty tight lipped, especially with a newcomer but some, like Shane, were slightly more trusting. "Thanks Shane... I'll catch you later." He patted the too thin boy on the back and headed off for Tommy's Liquors to see if he could sniff out any information but unfortunately the police were gone by the time he got there. Stepping inside the liquor store, Soohyuk walked up to the counter with a slight smirk. "Hey Tommy... can I have a book of matches?" Tommy sighed, eyeing him warily. "I keep telling you boys to stay out of my store." Soohyuk leaned onto the counter on his elbows, raising his brows up slightly in a silent plea. "It's just matches. It's not like I'm asking for scotch or something." Tommy tossed a book of matches his way with an eye roll. "There... now get out. I already had the cops here once today, I don't feel like calling them back." Soohyuk stood to his full height, pocketing the matches... cheeky grin in place. "The cops were here? How come? You beat the shit out of your wife again?" Tommy glared at the 'boy' in front of him. "No, but I'm gonna beat the shit outta you in a minute. Then your blood will be mixed in with the blood out back." Soohyuk eyes narrowed, his face losing all traces of the amusement it had just shown. "There's blood out behind your store?" Tommy watched as Soohyuk turned, suddenly in a rush to leave the store. "That's why the cops came. Stupid kids." 

 

Rounding the corner behind the liquor store, Soohyuk stopped dead in his tracks. There were several uniformed police officers as well as what looked like a CSI type team scouring the area. From his vantage point which was about fifteen feet away, he couldn't see any blood but he had no doubt that that's what they were analyzing on the pavement. He began edging just a little closer until he noticed Detective Huang at the scene.  _Shit_... Soohyuk immediately pulled back a few steps not wishing to be recognized. He and Tao had dated about six months ago and it ended somewhat badly.  Conflicting work schedules...  mostly Tao's... and Soohyuk's insecurity over the detective never seeming to respect what he did for a living drove them apart. Soohyuk had really liked the guy too, but he had been hurt even though he still missed him a little sometimes. There was no way that Tao wouldn't recognize him here. "What's happening Sam?" Soohyuk nearly jumped out of his skin when Shane spoke beside him. He hadn't even realized that they boy had approached him he'd been so focused on the crime scene in front of him and seeing Tao there. "I dunno... but I think we should..." " _Hey... you two!_ " Soohyuk looked up at the police office heading towards them.  _Fuck_... he had to stop losing focus like this. Soohyuk dipped his head down, flipping his hoody up. " _Uhm_... who us?" The officer was right in front of them now and Shane looked like he either wanted to be sick or bolt. "I need to ask you a few questions." Soohyuk frowned with a shrug still looking down. "We just got here... we don't know anything." The officer nodded almost reassuringly to them. "Have you seen anything unusual in the neighborhood lately?" 

 

When Soohyuk lifted his eyes to answer the officer, Tao was standing beside him, his sharp eyes boring into his face. For a reporter, his powers of observation were completely off this morning. Tao held up a photo for them both to see, absolutely no traces of recognition in his eyes. "Do either of you know this boy?" It was Larry only he looked a lot different from when Soohyuk had met him, he was cleaner and not so thin. Shane's eyes were as big as saucers as he looked at the photo, he had no poker face whatsoever that was clear. Soohyuk's face remained impassive as he shook his head slowly. "Never saw him. Why... what'd he do? Rob Tommy's?" Tao glanced at the frightened looking Shane then back to Soohyuk. "He died. Somebody slit his throat." Shane began to shake violently beside Soohyuk at the news of Larry's violent demise. Both Soohyuk and Tao grabbed for him as his eyes rolled back into his skull, saving him from hitting the pavement full force. "I'm assuming this means that you lied about knowing our victim." Soohyuk scoffed, standing up to glare at Tao. " _Did you have to be such an asshole about it?! Huh?! He's just a kid for Christ sake's!_ " Tao glared back just as annoyed. " _A kid who is obstructing our investigation not to mention could end up just like his buddy if we don't catch this asshole!_ "

 

Tao brought Soohyuk down the street to a coffee shop so they could talk privately. "What the fuck are you doing out here Soohyuk? I thought you wrote fluff pieces on life around the city." Soohyuk snorted as he drank his second cup of actual coffee, shaking his head. " _See_... you never respected my work... I knew it." Tao lifted a brow as he stared at him. "Are we doing this now?  _Now_... when I'm knee deep in a homicide and you've lost your mind and are playing house with the kiddie prostitutes." Soohyuk rolled his eyes as he sat back, coffee cup still in hand. "I came out here to do a piece on a runaway, my focus has since shifted to these boys lives. Although now I think the public would be better served if I write about your killer." Tao shook his head with a mirthless laugh. "No press. We need to catch this fucker and this is the first lead we've gotten." Soohyuk sat forward, eyes sharp. "What do you mean... first lead? He's killed before Larry? Are you telling me you've got some kind of serial killer on your hands?" Tao smirked looking far too smug and sexy for Soohyuk. "So you did know our victim. Spill it Hyuk. Spill it or I'll drag you in for obstruction of justice and blow your cover." Soohyuk had a brief flash of Tao cuffing him which sent a jolt of excitement through his system. " _Ugh_...  _fine_  but in exchange I want an exclusive. I want to break this story... alright? This could be really big for me... for old times sake?" Tao regarded him for a moment then nodded. "Only because I miss hearing you beg." 

 

Seunghyun was at the lab bent over the microscope as he worked on his side project to build a better feed for the pigs at the Peterson Farm. It was after hours so he assumed that he was alone. Bobby had bid him goodbye ages ago. He was so engrossed in his work that he didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind him nor suspect that he had company until the hands reached out to wrap around his neck. Startled, he gasped for air as he reached up to pull the hands away. A slurred voice whispered in his ear as the hands tightened slightly. "Don't fight it... I  _know_  you like the kinky stuff." Seunghyun's eyes widened in disbelief and shock and he kicked his feet backwards to connect with a leg as he struggled to get free. The hot press of a body on his back made panic begin to rise inside of him. " _Get off... stop it!_ " As suddenly as it had begun, it was over only Jiyong was there now punching Dongwook in the face as the older man toppled over onto the floor. " _Get the fuck out of here asshole!_ " Dongwook stood up shakily, holding his jaw and glaring at Jiyong. "It's a game we play, you douche.  _Seung... Seung.._. likes it rough." Jiyong lunged at the obviously drunk man again as Seunghyun stepped in between them. " _Stop it! Both of you! That's enough... you're going to destroy my lab!_ " He turned to Dongwook. " _What the fuck is wrong with you?!_ We've been..." He glanced over at the fuming Jiyong. "We've been over for a long time. Why would you come here?" 

 

Dongwook shrugged, reaching out a hand to Seunghyun who just stared at it blankly. "I missed you.  _I... I.._." Seunghyun rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Go home to your pregnant wife, Dongwook. I'll call you an uber so you don't kill anyone in your condition." As soon as he was packed safely away, Seunghyun turned and threw his arms around Jiyong's neck. "I had a question to ask you, but I think you just answered it for me." Jiyong had calmed down considerably by now so he merely blinked over at Seunghyun. "What's that?" Seunghyun's lips turned up slightly in a tiny self satisfied smile. "I was wondering if you were my boyfriend, but I think that just proved that you are." Jiyong cocked a brow with a slight smirk. " _Really?_  Is that what you think?" Seunghyun's smile grew wider as he pressed closer. "It's what I know." Jiyong snorted, feeling the lab table press into his back. "Pretty damn sure of yourself, aren't you?" Seunghyun licked his lips, nodding. " _Mmm hmm_... pretty damn sure of us." At that Jiyong laughed outright. "You know Seunghyun... I'm pretty damn sure about us as well." Seunghyun hummed contentedly as he kissed Jiyong on the lips. "Do you see us having a future together?" Jiyong pecked Seunghyun's lips, then smiled happily. "I feel like I can see exactly how our future will play out." Seunghyun got such a warm feeling from Jiyong's words as well as his kisses. " _Mmmm_.... will I love it?" Jiyong stroked his face with a gentle touch. " _Baby... it's to die for._ " 


	8. Fear

Seunghyun drove slowly down the street following the cryptic directions he'd been sent and pulled into a parking spot in front of what looked like an abandoned building. Squinting out his driver's side window he could just about make out the wavering neon sign from across the street although it was clearly missing some letters....  ** _T MMY'S LIQU RS_**. Just as he was about to pull his phone out to check his message once more to determine if he was in the right place, his passenger door opened and a hooded figure slid inside beside him. " _Drive_." Seunghyun clutched his heart with one hand while his other remained on his phone, gasping out his surprise at his visitor. " _What?! Oh my god... is this... are you carjacking me? **No**... I just made my last payment a month ago. **God dammit**!_ " Soohyuk threw his hood back, rolling his eyes. "It's me Seung. Did you seriously not recognize me? I texted you that I'd have a hoodie on." Seunghyun pulled away from the curb, breathing much easier now. "I'm sorry... I know you did but... this neighborhood gives me the creeps." Seunghyun discreetly sniffed the air as he drove. "What's that smell?" Soohyuk leaned his head back, closing his eyes momentarily. "Me probably." Seunghyun wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Jesus Hyuk... when was the last time you showered? That's beyond a little ripe." Soohyuk look annoyed, opening his eyes to look over at the driver. "It's  _not_  like I'm staying at the fucking Four Seasons. I basically live on the streets Seung. It's not a pretty existence." Seunghyun side eyed him as he drove. " _Sorry_... am I driving you home?" Soohyuk shook his head with a deep sigh. "As much as I'd love to soak in a hot tub for three days right now, I can't. I have a job to do... an important job." Seunghyun frowned as he stopped at a red light. "What... find that one runaway? Don't you think that's a bit like finding a needle in a haystack?" Soohyuk ran a hand over his face, feeling overwhelmed for a moment. "I've got something much bigger I'm working on which is why I called you. Remember that diner we used to go to?" Seunghyun nodded, wondering what could be going on. "Of course, how could I forget?" Soohyuk smiled softly, turning to look out his window. "Take me there now. I could use some real coffee and hot food."

 

"Do you always carry a bottle of Febreze with you?" Seunghyun spritzed Soohyuk's back with the odor eliminator generously. "I keep it in my trunk in case I need to run an errand after a farm visit." Soohyuk stepped away, shaking his arms to dry them off a little from Seunghyun's aggressive spraying. " _Oh_... because of the pigs?" Seunghyun raised a sharp brow at his friend as he slammed his trunk closed. "Because of all the fertilizer in the soil. Pigs are  _not_  dirty animals, they are just perceived that way by ignorant people." Soohyuk started to walk towards the diner. "Sorry... I lost my head. If I survive this whole thing I promise to never eat bacon again." Once Soohyuk had joined Seunghyun at their table fresh from the restroom for a quick piss and a freshen up where the Febreze wouldn't reach... with actual water and soap no less.... the scientist pounced. "Where you serious when you said something about surviving? Just how dangerous is it out on the streets Hyuk? Do I have to text Daesung or were you being melodramatic?" Soohyuk took a long, grateful drink from his hot coffee then shook his head with tired eyes. " _Jesus... no_ , don't even tell him that you saw me. The last thing I need is a mother hen right now. Look... Seung... I'll be fine but it's you I'm really worried about. It's why I called you... had to see you." Seunghyun scoffed, as the waitress deposited their food in front of them. "Me? I'm sleeping in a nice safe apartment complete with locks. Why would you be worried about me?" 

 

 Soohyuk let out a large sigh as he eyed his plate of food... food that Seunghyun must have ordered for him when he was in the restroom knowing exactly what he'd want. It made a lump form in Soohyuk's throat that his friend could be so thoughtful... so caring... could know him so well. "Seung...  _I_... thank you for ordering for me. It's... well it's exactly what I would have chosen." Seunghyun smiled at him with a tilt of his head in question, glancing down at the open faced turkey sandwich untouched on Soohyuk's plate. "It's getting cold, Hyuk. You should eat it. I think you've lost weight." Soohyuk nodded, lifting a forkful of his favorite offering from this menu to his lips. " _Mmm_... I probably have. My jeans are looser than when I started this thing. It's so funny because Tao didn't even get my coffee order right or mention my appearance but you..." Seunghyun frowned over at him across the table. "When did you see Tao?" Soohyuk saw the confusion on Seunghyun's face and it brought him back to reality. He wasn't just out for a catch up dinner with his friend, he was here for a purpose. Setting his fork down onto his plate Soohyuk glanced around quickly then leaned in so that he could speak softly even though the diner was practically empty at the moment. "I need to tell you something but you have to promise to keep it to yourself." Seunghyun chewed on his food, swallowing quickly as he stared at Soohyuk's serious face. "You're started to freak me out Hyuk... more than you already have I mean. What is it? Is it about Tao?" Soohyuk nodded, his eyes never leaving Seunghyun's as he tried to convey the gravity of the situation. "Indirectly, yes. The reason I saw Tao was he's working on a homicide... it was one of the boys from the streets." Seunghyun's heart clenched and he reached a hand out to Soohyuk, giving his hand a squeeze. "Was it your boy?" Soohyuk shook his head, eyes slightly watery. "No, but I had met him." 

 

Seunghyun sighed, his own eyes tearing up. "Hyuk... I'm sorry. That's really awful...  _really_. I just don't understand what it has to do with me." Soohyuk pushed his half eaten plate aside to lean on the table. "From what Tao tells me it was not the first time this predator has killed. People... and by people I mean young gay men have been disappearing without a trace from clubs and Tao thinks this killing could also be by the same psycho. He thinks he's finally made a mistake and Tao's hoping to capitalize on it." Seunghyun just stared at him still trying to fathom where he fit in. "So... he's a serial killer who preys on young gay males?" He shivered in his seat at the implications. "Are they going to post announcements at all the clubs?" Soohyuk sat back shaking his head. " _No_... they don't want to spook him which is why I'm here talking to you. You need to stop having random hookups because one of them could be this maniac." Seunghyun shook his head, waving him off. "I don't do that anymore. I have a boyfriend now. Remember Jiyong? That guy you all said would never call me? He's my boyfriend and he told me he sees us having a future together so don't worry about me. You're the one on the streets. Please come home Hyuk. No story is worth your life." Soohyuk smiled softly over at him. "I'm really happy for you Seung but don't worry about me. I can't in good conscience abandon these kids with this animal on the loose. I can take care of myself." Seunghyun frowned over at him. "Promise me you'll call me every few days or text me? I'll feel better if I hear from you." Soohyuk stood with a smile. "I promise... but you can't tell anyone about this. Tao will literally shoot me if he knows I told you." Seunghyun paid the bill, standing up as well. "Not even Jiyong?" Soohyuk rolled his eyes. "Not even Jiyong... alright?" Seunghyun huffed, but smiled afterwards. "Fine but I don't like keeping secrets from him." 

 

Tao sat smoking in his car eyeing Soohyuk in his rearview mirror as he exited the Mazda Miata and began walking down the street, hood pulled up over his head. Just as he rounded the corner, Tao made his move and stepped out of his own vehicle to grab the reporter by the elbow... dragging him into the alley and pushing him up against the wall. Soohyuk grunted at the impact, then deadpanned looking the detective directly in the eyes. "The rough stuff will cost you extra." Tao chuckled darkly as he leaned closer to speak directly into Soohyuk's ear. "Come on Hyuk... we both know how much you love pain." Soohyuk's face went blank, any traces of emotion gone. "You'd certainly be the expert on that." Tao coughed a bit awkwardly, then stepped back choosing to ignore the comment rather than get into a useless argument right now. "I see you've been visiting... just what have you two ladies been chatting about? You  better not have been running your mouth about anything pertaining to my case." Soohyuk rolled his eyes at the comment. "Of course not. Seunghyun just took me for a meal. He's concerned about me... misses me... you know...  _he cares._ " Tao chuckled once again, raising a hand to gently stroke Soohyuk's cheek. It was so out of character that Soohyuk was caught off guard and was momentarily transfixed by Tao's sweet demeanor. " _I care_..." Soohyuk swallowed thickly as his emotions washed over him. "Really...  _you do?_ " Tao removed his hand from Soohyuk's face so that he could favor him with a penetrating gaze. "Of course I do. This is too  important a case to fuck up." Soohyuk cleared his throat, Tao always had a way of making him nervous whenever he eyed him so sharply. He was doubly so at the moment because he'd been so foolish as to think that the detective could possibly be thinking of his well being. He pulled it together to save face as best he could. "Of course. I'm a professional after all. Not that you'd understand that." Tao took this as his cue to leave. "Right... I know. I'll be in touch." Soohyuk reached out a hand all nervous tension as it brushed the detective's shoulder. "What can I do? In the meantime I mean." Tao paused, seeming the think it over. " _Don't die_." Soohyuk watched him walk off feeling his gut churning just before he vomited all over the alley wall. If Tao heard him he made no move to turn around or even slow his pace. 

 

Daesung pushed his cart through the Whole Foods market as he eyed the vegetables in front of him. Seungri loved broccoli rabe so he picked up a few bunches as well as some nice asparagus spears which would be lovely on the grill they kept on their deck. He was just looking over the grapefruit when he noticed Jiyong out of the corner of his eye standing over by the strawberries. Daesung smiled pleasantly as he wheeled his cart over to say hello. " _Jiyong... hi_. I was just telling Seungri on our way in that I always run into someone I know here... today it's you. How funny." Jiyong was momentarily taken aback by the faggot soloist's sudden appearance, but he soon rallied and was able to speak. "Uh...  _yeah_... that  _is_  funny. I guess it's just my  _lucky_  day." Daesung giggled, happy to escape the monotony of grocery shopping for a few moments. "Do you shop here a lot? Seungri and I love it." Jiyong glanced around quickly then shook his head. "No, actually it's my first time in here. I had some time to kill so I just stopped in." Daesung nodded, smiling widely. "Well I would recommend it highly. Seungri should be back any second... he just ran to the restroom. He loves it too... he'll tell you himself." Jiyong smiled his most charming smile. "I'll have to take your word for it. Unfortunately, I need to run." Daesung frowned, disappointed to hear it. "Aww... that's too bad. We should all have dinner together. I'll talk to Seunghyun about it. Alright?" Jiyong nodded, gritting his teeth. "You do that." 

 

Seungri returned moments later giving Daesung a kiss. "Getting bored sweetie?" Daesung shook his head, smiling over at his boyfriend. "I ran into Jiyong. He had to leave though...  _sorry_." Seungri chuckled as he began choosing peaches. "The streak continues. I saw someone too." Daesung leaned down onto the cart's handle as he pushed it along lazily. "You did? Who? Was it Jiyong?" Seungri placed the peaches into the cart, shaking his head. "No... I saw Youngbae from church. He said he was here with his friend but then he got a text that his friend wasn't feeling well so he needed to rush off." Daesung yawned beside Seungri as they paused in front of the fish counter. "I hope his friend is okay. I told Jiyong that we should all get together for dinner soon. He really seemed to like the idea. I'm really happy for Seunghyun." Seungri hummed as he was looking over the fish. "Yeah... I suppose. I hope this works out for him." Daesung furrowed his brow. "What's that mean? Don't you like Jiyong?" Seungri turned his attention to his boyfriend with a sigh. "I didn't mean anything and I don't really know Jiyong enough to decide how I feel about him." Daesung blinked over at him. "I guess that's true. I mean he could have a wife and kids for all we know, right?" Seungri rolled his eyes, placing a kiss on top of Daesung's temple. "That's not exactly what I meant. Not everyone is Dongwook. I just meant that we don't know what type of person he is yet. Don't go jumping to wild conclusions." Daesung giggled, shaking his head. "So... be less of a mom?" Seungri winked, giving his boyfriend a poke in the cheek with his index finger. "Exactly. Now... how about a nice piece of snapper for dinner?" 

 

Jiyong needed air... he was sweaty... dizzy... dear God what was happening to him? He leaned on Youngbae's car trying to breathe but he could only manage short panting bursts. Was this it? Was God calling him to join him in the eternal kingdom to sit beside him as an angel? Two strong arms wrapped themselves around his torso suddenly, a smooth comforting voice in his ear to quell the panic. " _Jiyong... Ji... easy... in through your nose... out through your mouth... slowly... slowly... easy... it's okay... it's okay._ " Youngbae sat on the ground with Jiyong cradled between his legs as he stroked his sweaty head, murmuring softly to his friend that it would be alright. Eventually, Jiyong's eyes refocused and he sat up on his own power looking disheveled and slightly embarassed. "Bae...  _I... I_ don't know what to say." Youngbae stood, offering a hand to pull his friend up with. "Jiyong... you know how much I love you... how much Hyorin and I both love you." Jiyong looked at him with questioning eyes as he nodded, climbing into the passenger's seat of the vehicle. "I know and I appreciate it. I love you guys a lot as well. I guess I'm just dehydrated or something... I'm so sorry about this." Youngbae turned to face him from his spot in the driver's seat looking at once sad and determined. "Jiyong... it's  _not_  dehydration that's giving you an anxiety attack." 

 

Jiyong's face registered shock although with his haggard appearance it was unconvincing. "That wasn't an anxiety attack. I don't get those." Youngbae raised a brow as he started the engine. "I've seen you have them before... when your dad left and then when your mom passed. I'm just concerned about why you'd be having them again. Please Jiyong... I really think you need to address this issue you have with a professional." Jiyong side eyed his best friend, feeling much more coherent suddenly. "I'm  _not_  seeing a therapist. There's absolutely nothing wrong with me." Youngbae sighed, they'd been down this road before always ending at the same place. "I didn't say there was anything wrong with you. You've clearly got unresolved..." Jiyong cut him off practically making Youngbae jump with the vehemence of his speech. " ** _No! I don't want to talk about that sick bastard! He ruined my mother's life! He killed her Bae and I'll never forgive him for it!_** " Youngbae stopped at a red light, looking over at the still panting Jiyong. He chose his words carefully, speaking softly. "You have to let it go. It's going to eat you alive. Your mom... she also had some issues ..." Jiyong glared over at Youngbae. " _Don't_..." Before Youngbae could stop him, Jiyong had opened his door and disappeared down the street. Youngbae searched for him, calling his phone for over an hour before Hyorin finally urged her distraught husband to come home. 

 

The club was packed full of people as Jiyong made his way over to the bar. The pulsing lights, loud music and sweaty bodies just what he needed to take his mind off of the unpleasantries  from his past. Ordering his second drink, Jiyong began to feel the tension release from his shoulders. It wasn't really Youngbae's fault... he was trying to be a good friend. He had no idea that those filthy homosexuals kept popping up everywhere to drive him mad... thwarting his plans. If it hadn't been for that faggot soloist, Seunghyun would be just a bad memory and his life would be in order. As Jiyong savored his drink he thought about how maybe he should concentrate on killing Daesung next and leave Seunghyun for now. He was filled with an inner peace and a renewed sense of purpose as he turned to examine the dance floor... a pretty brunette catching his eye. Raising his drink with a wink and a dazzling smile he began reeling her in. He could use a good fuck, it had been a while. Afterwards, he'd call Youngbae and apologize. 

 

"I love your beard... it's so sexy." Jiyong grunted as he mouthed at the woman, Rene's, neck letting his lips travel down to her exposed breasts. "Mmm... pull your skirt up." She was more than eager to comply with Johnny. After having spent the better part of an hour dancing and drinking with him, Rene was more than ready to fuck.... even if it was in the backseat of her car. Although she was less willing to risk disease to do it. " _Hang on_... you got a condom?" Jiyong raised a brow then reached into his pocket to pull out the prophylactic. Rene licked her lips at Jiyong's cock, grabbing the condom from him. " _Let me_..." Before he knew what was happening she had pressed him back to sit while she slid to the floor, her lips parting to engulf his cock in the wettest way as she drooled all over him. Her lipstick left traces of glossy red all over his cock causing Jiyong to feel a dizzying nausea. " _Stop_..." Jiyong reached down, grabbing both the condom and Rene's hair as he pulled her off his cock. "Your fucking lipstick is disgusting." Rene sat straddling his lap, breathing ragged. "Not your shade, huh?" Jiyong eyed her as he rolled the condom on snuggly. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean? I don't wear lipstick." Rene smirked down at him, placing her hands on his shoulders to maintain balance. "I was only joking... relax. Most guys like their cock covered in lipstick." Jiyong grabbed a hold of his cock to align himself with Rene, thrusting up with brutal force. "It just... reminds me of someone." Rene groaned and began to gyrate her hips to maximize the feeling of Jiyong's cock filling her. " _Mmm_... old girlfriend?" Jiyong licked his lips as his hips stuttered all too soon with his release. "No...  _my... my..._  mother...  ** _AH FUCK JESUS!_** " Rene sat there on the now limp cock watching Jiyong pant as he came down from his release. " _Hey_... is that it?" Jiyong's eyes slid open... the look upon his face one of pure disgust. "You're complaining after what you did to my sacred staff?" Rene rolled her eyes, moving away from him to start getting dressed again. " _Fuck_... if I'd have know you'd be this shitty in the sack I would have drank more." Jiyong zipped up scoffing. " _Funny_... I was just thinking the same thing....  _whore_." 

 

Daesung knocked on Seunghyun's door, waited a few seconds then used his key and entered the apartment. " _Seung_... it's just me." He continued on to the kitchen which was his main objective in coming down here in the first place. He was replacing the cream that he and Seungri had 'borrowed' from Seunghyun. He was just placing it into the fridge when Seunghyun himself entered the kitchen looking like he's just stepped out of the shower. "Dae... when did you get here?" Daesung turned to face him with a smile. "Just now. I'm replacing the cream we borrowed. Thanks again." Seunghyun waved him off, sitting in a chair with a thoughtful expression. "No problem. You know I don't really mind." Daesung sat opposite him, frowning. "Are you alright? You look... upset." Seunghyun shook his head, giving Daesung a small smile to let him know he was fine. "No... just a long day at the lab. I'm just tired." Daesung smiled, relieved to hear it. "Oh... I'm so glad. I saw Jiyong at Whole Foods. He looks fine after his...  _injury_." Seunghyun looked momentarily panicked at the thought of Daesung asking Jiyong in a public setting if his dick was alright. Not everyone got Daesung's quirky sense of humor. "Tell me you didn't ask him about that." Daesung rolled his eyes, sitting back. "Give me some credit. The produce section was hardly the place to bring that up.... now if we had happened to be in the meat department... that would have been spot on." Seunghyun just shook his head but he couldn't help smiling. "I'm grateful that you were in produce then." Daesung snorted, twinkle in his eye. "I thought you might be. Anyway, I suggested we all have dinner soon. He seemed really excited about it." Seunghyun smiled tiredly. "Thanks Dae. It does sound nice." Daesung stood to leave then put a hand on Seunghyun's shoulder. "Seungri bought a ton of red snapper... come up for dinner." Seunghyun spoke without thinking he was so tired and worried. "Thanks but I had dinner with Hyuk already." 

 

Daesung whipped around so fast that Seunghyun almost didn't realize he was back. " _You saw Hyuk?_  Is he finished with his undercover thing?" Seunghyun cleared his throat, mind suddenly at full attention. "Not exactly. He's fine though." Daesung sank back into the chair. "Why is he calling you and not us?  _Oh my God_... did something happen? Is he hurt? Did that boy die?" Seunghyun ran a hand over his face. "That's why he called me. We all love you Dae but you do tend to jump to the worst case scenario." Daesung frowned, standing up feelings bruised. "I'm taking my cream back." Seunghyun watched him leave cream in hand then five minutes later he watched him return with the same cream. "We have no room in our fridge." Seunghyun nodded, keeping his expression neutral. "Okay." Daesung crossed his arms, leaning against the counter. "You promise he's okay?" Seunghyun smiled as innocently as he could muster. "I promise. When I saw Hyuk he was fine." Not  _really_  a lie. Daesung let out a big breath of air. " _Thank god._ Come up for dessert then. We have ice cream." Seunghyun closed his eyes as he heard the door close behind Daesung wondering how he'd keep this information to himself. He was so worried about Soohyuk... he really wished he could see Jiyong right now. He had a way of always making him feel so safe. 


	9. Tempted

Tao sat as his desk going over the different crime scene reports again, looking for something that they'd missed. Jaejoong approached him seating himself on the edge of the younger man's desk, file in hand. "I've just come from the lab." Tao looked up at his partner eager for some new piece of information to help in their investigation. The contrast between the two men made them a good team. Jaejoong had a calm way of deliberating on a case before coming to a conclusion while Tao was the brasher of the two, always self assured some might say cocky... never afraid to go with his gut. "What's the word? Anything new with the body?" Jaejoong shook his head, handing the file over to his partner for his perusal. "No, nothing. They have made some interesting headway on those tire tracks." Tao's eyes scanned the report with the utmost scrutiny. "Hmm... this isn't that helpful." Jaejoong stood up, stretching his arms over his head. "Oh I don't know... if _you_ disposed of a body in a dumpster would you be inclined to keep that vehicle you used to transport that body in?" Tao leaned back in his chair, eyeing his partner as he did. "No, but we already assumed that the killer got rid of his vehicle." Jaejoong nodded. Pointing to the file which now sat on Tao's desk. "Right, but now we know what make it is." Tao stood up, grabbing his jacket. "You driving or am I?" Jaejoong followed suit, grabbing his own jacket as he trailed after Tao to leave the squad room. "Let me, you get too aggressive whenever we have a lead." 

Bobby stuck his head into Seunghyun's office, checking to see if he were free. "Dr. Choi, I finished categorizing all of those samples that you gave to me." Seunghyun looked up, blinking at the younger man. " _Hmm_... what was that Bobby?" Bobby cleared his throat awkwardly, he'd noticed how off his mentor had been over the last few days but was reluctant to say anything about it. "I... _uh_... said that I'd finished categorizing all of those samples that you gave to me." Seunghyun stared at him for a beat or two. "All of them? Are you sure? I only just gave them to you an hour ago." Bobby shifted on his feet, looking down. "Actually it's been several. It's past noon already." Seunghyun looked stunned to hear it and glanced down at his laptop to confirm the time himself. "Oh... I guess I lost track of time... good work Bobby. Go to lunch, you probably need a break." Bobby nodded, turning to leave but then he hesitated. "Dr. Choi?" Seunghyun raised a brow in question. " _Hmm_... something wrong?" Bobby chewed on his lip, looking for the right words. "I know it's not my place to ask but... is everything okay?" Seunghyun sat back as he removed his glasses. "We seem to be right on target with the samples that we took from Peterson's and..." 

Bobby took a step forward interrupting Seunghyun's train of thought. "No... not with the work we're doing. I meant personally. Is everything okay? I know you had doubts about your boyfriend before and well, you've been a little off this week and I was worried about you." Seunghyun's face softened as he regarded his lab intern. This wasn't the first time Bobby had inquired about his personal well being and it touched him. He'd really hit the jackpot with this one. "I guess I have been a little preoccupied these past few days but it isn't Jiyong this time. He and I..." Seunghyun's lips turned up slightly as his boyfriend came to mind. "we're really good. It's a friend of mine that I'm concerned about. His work has put him in a dangerous situation so I have been a little on edge." Bobby frowned to hear it. "I hope he's alright. If you ever want to talk... unless you think it's weird to talk to me about your problems which I would understand completely." Seunghyun shook his head. "It's not weird at all. You're a nice guy Bobby. I'm definitely putting a good word in with Jennifer Peterson for you." Bobby snorted but he was blushing. "So you've said before. When do we go back there anyway?" Seunghyun gave him a mischievous look, glad for the distraction from worrying about Soohyuk. "Eager are you? We should be going back there in about a week or so. I've just about figured out my pig feed formula and I'm eager to try it out." 

Jiyong was finally making some headway on the designs that he'd been working on when Susan knocked on his door, interrupting him. "Sorry to disturb you, Mr. Kwon." Jiyong sighed, slowly lifting his head to regard his secretary. "What is it Susan?" She pointed to the outer office as she spoke. "There's a man here who says that he's here to pick up your vehicle." Jiyong blinked over at her momentarily then nodded before handing her his keys. "Fine... make sure you tell him I want a full detail done... nothing half-assed. I want that Jeep to look like I just drove it off the showroom." Susan nodded, accepting the keys from him. "Yes sir... I'll tell him. Is there anything else you need from me right now?" Jiyong shook his head, waving her off. "Just some peace so that I can work please." Susan smiled at that. "I'll be taking lunch now then... be back in an hour." Ten minutes later there was another knock on Jiyong's door. Annoyed now, the architectural engineer walked over and pulled it open. " _Surprise!_ " Jiyong's mouth dropped open at the sight of Seunghyun standing there... in his office building... in front of his office doorway. "Seunghyun... _what... uh... what_..." Seunghyun laughed, placing a hand onto Jiyong's shoulder as he did. "I guess you really are surprised to see me, huh?" Jiyong got it together quickly. "You really got me. Come on in, let me show you my office." As Seunghyun stepped over the threshold, Jiyong took care to lock his door after the scientist so they weren't surprised by anyone else. Seunghyun looked around with a smile on his lips. "Your office is so nice, Jiyong. You must be pretty important here." Jiyong shrugged, keeping his eyes glued to Seunghyun at all times. "No more than anyone else. So... what brings you by like this?" 

Seunghyun approached him slowly, almost as if he were a big cat stalking his prey. "You've been to my lab before, I just wanted to see where you worked. Is that alright?" Jiyong nodded, not liking this one bit. "It's totally fine, baby. I'm just swamped today so a little heads up next time would be appreciated. Unless of course... something's wrong." Seunghyun looked up and into Jiyong's eyes, hint of a smile playing on his kitten lips as his eyes sparkled with mischief. That look sent an unwelcome jolt of excitement throughout Jiyong's body. Seunghyun placed both of his hands onto Jiyong's shoulders, letting out a deep sigh. "Sorry... I'll call next time. I was just at this incredibly boring meeting and realized I was near your building so I decided to drop by... I miss you Jiyong." Jiyong swallowed thickly, trying to get both his body and emotions under control. This twink was too dangerous to be around... he must surely be here to test Jiyong's resolve. "I miss you too, but you know how demanding my job is." Seunghyun's fingers began playing with the hair at Jiyong's nape and the latter shuddered involuntarily at the light touch. "I know and I'm not trying to be a clingy boyfriend... really I'm not. I've just been stressed and... well... you always calm me down." Jiyong forced a smile, making an effort to look like he gave a shit. "I'm so glad that I do, baby. Do you want to talk about it?" Jiyong really hoped he didn't. He wanted Seunghyun out of here as fast as possible before anyone could see him. "No... just seeing you has already helped. Don't forget about dinner tomorrow night with Daesung and Seungri." Jiyong inwardly cringed at the thought but outwardly he forced another smile. "Can't wait. I'm sorry to rush you off but... my boss is really on my ass so..." Seunghyun smirked, reaching down to give Jiyong's ass a pinch. "Who can blame him but I understand... I'll go." He leaned in and kissed Jiyong's lips before he knew what hit him. "Call me later." Jiyong opened his office door, checking to see if Susan was back yet. "Will do." Seunghyun paused before he left. "If you want to stay over tomorrow night..." Jiyong's eyes widened at the implication. "Let's play it by ear, okay?" Seunghyun licked his lips, edging closer once again. Jiyong rolled his eyes, giving him a not so playful shove as he envisioned snapping his neck right here, right now. "Don't tempt me, I've got too much work to do right now." Seunghyun entered the elevator just as Youngbae was exiting it, heading in the direction of Jiyong's office. "Excuse me." Seunghyun smiled cordially as he stepped aside to allow the shorter man passage. "No problem... have a nice day." 

Jaejoong sat in the car watching Tao approach with an annoyed look upon his face. "Nothing... again. None of these car dealerships have our vehicle. This was a complete waste of time." Jaejoong nodded, taking a sip from his coffee. "Most probably it was. However, I just got a call from Officer Franco that might give us something." Tao raised a skeptical brow at his partner. "Really? What is it?" Jaejoong pulled out onto the street, ignoring his partner's blatant skepticism. "A shot from a traffic cam." Tao barked out a laugh. "Do you know how many people in this city drive those SUV's? That's an even bigger haystack than the dealerships." Jaejoong remained calm as he drove along back towards their station. "That's very true. However, this particular traffic cam was taken at approximately 1:00 am on the morning in question." Tao's brows raised in interest. "The MA puts time of death at around 12:30 am." Jaejoong glanced over at his partner as he drove. "That's interesting." Tao snorted, shaking his head. "Like you didn't know that already. So why are we heading back to the station? Why aren't we going to pick up this fucker right now to bring him in for questioning?" Jaejoong pulled into his designated spot at the station. "Therein lies the problem." Tao was fuming as he stared at the monitor. "Are you fucking kidding me? We finally... _finally_ get something substantial and its fuzzy? Can't we make this clearer?" Jeannette, the office computer specialist sighed. "Since its from an outside source and the camera was obviously damaged it's going to take me a while to straighten it out. Sorry detectives. I'll work on it right away." Jaejoong smiled at her. "Thanks, we appreciate it." Tao sat at his desk, disappointment radiating through his every pore. "What a shitty day." Jaejoong sat on the edge of his partner's desk. "Not a total loss though. At least we could make out the color of the Jeep... white. That's a start. Don't worry, we're closing in." Tao sighed, standing up. "I guess you're right. I just want this guy so badly." Jaejoong nodded, standing up as well. "Me too and we'll get him." 

Daesung buzzed around his kitchen humming an upbeat tune as Seungri came up behind him to encircle his arms around his boyfriend's waist, dropping a nuzzling kiss to his neck. " _Mmm... stop_... the stove is on and it's hot." Seungri smirked, giving Daesung's ear a nibble before pulling away. "The stove isn't the only thing that's hot in here babe." Daesung giggled as he began sautéing some mushrooms. "Stop being so cheesy and give me a hand. I want everything perfect tonight for Jiyong." Seungri pulled out the steaks from the fridge, eyebrow raised indignantly. " _Jiyong?_ I remember when you used to want things perfect for me." Daesung removed the pan from the flame to join his boyfriend at the counter where Seungri was seasoning the steaks. "Don't be like that RiRi. You know what I meant... I want to see Seunghyun happy." Seungri turned to face Daesung, leaning over the slight distance to drop a kiss onto his full lips. "I know that... I'm just giving you a hard time. Just promise me something." Daesung nodded, eyes never leaving Seungri's face. "Of course... what is it?" Seungri dried his hands off, fresh from the washing he'd given them and reached out to cup his lover's cheeks tenderly. "Promise me you won't be too disappointed if it doesn't work out." Daesung furrowed his brow in confusion. "The dinner?" Seungri's lips turned up at his sweet boyfriend's thought process. "The relationship." Daesung's frown deepened. "You don't think it will?" Seungri shrugged, turning his attention back to the steaks. "I don't know. Seunghyun doesn't seem to have the best track record though. I just don't want you to get too invested." Daesung sighed, heading back to his own task at the stove. "I'm not, don't worry. It's just... I have a good feeling about this one. He seems so stable." Seungri kissed Daesung's cheek before moving to grab the plates to set the table. "If you say so babe." 

"Knock, knock... _we're here_." Seunghyun called out as he tugged Jiyong through the doorway of Daesung and Seungri's apartment later that evening. Seungri was the first to greet them as Daesung was just putting the finishing touches on his hair. "Hey... welcome you two. Dae will be right out." Seunghyun seemed slightly nervous as he smiled over at Seungri. "You remember Jiyong, right Seungri?" Seungri extended a hand to shake Jiyong's with a pleasant look upon his face hoping to put his friend at ease by being hospitable to his boyfriend. "Of course... how are you Jiyong? Can I get you a drink?" Jiyong shook Seungri's hand glad of the gloves he was wearing and tried his best to look happy to be there. "I'm well, thanks. I'd love a beer if you have one." Seungri smiled, tight lipped giving Seunghyun an inquisitive look before heading out to grab them all a beer. Daesung rushed into the room, grinning widely. " _Oh... you're here!_ " He gave Seunghyun a tight hug as if they hadn't just seen each other that morning then turned his full attention to a horror stricken Jiyong. "I can't tell you how glad I am that we're doing this." Jiyong glanced sidelong at Seunghyun before forcing a smile upon his face. "Me too... _so... glad_." Daesung enveloped Jiyong in a hug just as Seungri was returning with the beers. "Babe... have you been at the cooking sherry again? Give Jiyong some space." Daesung rolled his eyes, as he joined Seungri on the couch. "I'm just enthused about their visit." Seunghyun chuckled, taking hold of Jiyong's hand to lead him to the oversized chair... feeling more at ease now that they were actually all together. "So are we, right Jiyong?" Jiyong had finished half his beer already, knowing he'd need the alcohol to get through this homosexual laden evening. " _Hmmm?_ Oh yeah... _enthused_... definitely."

Tao sat in his car once again waiting for the appearance of Soohyuk on the streets. Once he caught sight of the reporter, he sauntered over to him with a look in his eyes that did not match his otherwise relaxed manner. Knowing the detective as intimately as he did, Soohyuk knew something was wrong at first glance. Wishing to keep his cover intact, Soohyuk played it cool... an emotion that Tao never seemed to bring out in him. "What's this about? I already told you what I know." Tao was sharp, sharper than most in fact and went along with Soohyuk immediately. "See... I don't think you did... _Sam_." Soohyuk scoffed, putting on a show of turning to walk away. "Then you're wrong... _cop_." Tao took the bait exactly like Soohyuk knew he would, grabbing him roughly by the arm and hauling him off down the street presumably for a good _'questioning'_. Soohyuk failed miserably at suppressing the shiver of arousal that he felt the moment that Tao's hand came into contact with his body. The smirk on Tao's lips as he pushed Soohyuk into a booth in the coffee shop told the reporter that his ex hadn't missed it either. He feigned indignation to cover being flustered. "What's going on Tao? This better be important." Tao waited until they both had their coffees before responding to Soohyuk. Then he leaned over the table, speaking as quietly as he could while still being heard. "We have a good idea what make and color vehicle the killer drives is and I wanted you to know first." Soohyuk's brows climbed into his hairline, shocked that his ex would show concern for his well being for once. "Tao... that's wonderful. What a good break for you. I'm touched that you're worried about me." Now Tao's brows were the ones to climb upon his forehead. "Worried… _about you?_ I'm worried about arresting this douchebag." Tao stood, tossing money onto the table and spoke with authority. "Call me if you see a white Jeep Cherokee in the neighborhood." He was gone before Soohyuk could fully process just what he'd said. 

Somehow Jiyong had gotten through the evening without snapping Seunghyun's wrist or worse. The horny little twink couldn't seem to keep his hands off of Jiyong all night. His _'boyfriend'_ drank two beers as well as several glasses of wine sufficiently loosening him up enough to have Seunghyun touching Jiyong everywhere that he could manage throughout dinner... _arms... chest... nape... thigh_. By the time they bid the other two faggots good night, Jiyong was ready to get away from Seunghyun... maybe forever. " _Mmm... Jiyongie_.... take me home." Jiyong cringed at the nickname, turning Seunghyun around so that he was facing his own door. "You _are_ home Seunghyun. You just need to unlock your door." Seunghyun turned, wrapping his arms securely around Jiyong's neck while pressing against him tight. "Then take me to bed... _please Jiyong_... I want you." Jiyong found himself with Seunghyun's tongue being thrust into his mouth as the white haired man ground into him. "Jiyong's brain fuzzed over as he felt both the hot muscle enter his mouth and Seunghyun's hard cock pressing insistently against his own now half hard erection. "Unlock the door." Once they'd scrambled inside, Seunghyun led the way to his bedroom wearing a seductive smile. "Jiyong... please." Jiyong watched as Seunghyun crawled up onto his bed, shimmying out of his clothing as he did. Conflicted, Jiyong just stood watching until Seunghyun was down to his tiny briefs. There was no denying that Jiyong was aroused by the sight in front of him… _the slender legs... lean torso... long neck... erect penis_. God help him... what was happening to him? Jiyong's feet began moving forward before his brain registered what was happening, propelled by lust. Seunghyun smiled up at him, his grin less seductive now and more goofy. "Jiyong..." Jiyong's fingers itched to touch the tan flesh laid out before him and just before they reached it, Seunghyun's body fell slack in sleep... passed out. It took Jiyong less than a minute to exit the apartment... God had looked out for him once again... saving him from eternal damnation. Now he would repent.

Soohyuk was beginning to drive himself a little crazy watching the street for any sign of a white Jeep Cherokee passing by. Tao had really freaked him out more than usual tonight. His ex always had a way of putting him off balance but tonight being sleep deprived, hungry and weaker than normal Tao had really thrown him for the proverbial loop. Now all Soohyuk could think of was some deranged killer riding around in a 4x4 like some soccer mom which was absurd because if he didn't get it together and soon he was seriously going to be headed for a breakdown right here on the streets. His thoughts turned to the boys that he'd met... specifically Shane. The redhead was by far the sweetest of the boys that he'd met and Soohyuk hoped that he could convince him to go back home to his family where he'd be safe unlike the less fortunate Larry. Out of the corner of his eye Soohyuk caught a glimpse of what looked like a white SUV pulling around to the back of Tommy's and he instantly moved to investigate. As he creeped down the alleyway leading to the parking lot where he assumed the vehicle to be, Soohyuk nearly jumped out of his skin from fright. "Hey Sam... where you going?" Soohyuk shushed Shane, quickly pushing him back up the alleyway towards the sidewalk. "Shane... _shit_... keep it down." Shane raised a brow in question as he regarded Soohyuk's serious expression. "You okay Sam?" Soohyuk glanced towards the alleyway then back to Shane. "Listen... I need you to do something for me." Shane nodded, a little scared by his friend's sudden change of demeanor. "Anything." Soohyuk pulled out his business card from the satchel he carried along with a pen, writing on the back of it. "Take this card and if you don't see me in twenty minutes call the number I wrote on the back." Shane took the card, looking it over in the dim streetlight. "Who's Soohyuk Lee?" Even though it would blow his cover, Soohyuk answered truthfully. "I am. Look Shane, I don't have time to explain right now. Just hang out down the street and I'll join you in a few, okay?" Shane nodded, side eyeing his friend warily. "Okay Sam." Soohyuk smiled, patting the boy on the back. "Good man Shane. Now get out of here." Shane watched Soohyuk head back down the alleyway as he turned the card over once again... _Detective Huang_.

Jiyong had come close to committing an egregious sin... allowing himself to sup with the unclean has clouded his resolve. Satan had tempted him to lie with a filthy homosexual but the Lord had intervened and saved him from the fiery pits of Hell. Now Jiyong needed to repay the favor and save a soul himself. Kneeling in front of his Jeep, Jiyong prayed to God to give him the strength to complete his predestined mission. Soohyuk had crept closer to the parked SUV... his heart thundering loudly in his ears. Even in the extremely poor lighting he could see that it was, in fact, a white Jeep Cherokee. Since there appeared to be no movement in or around the vehicle, Soohyuk decided to get as close as he could to maybe gather more information... his reporter instincts taking over despite the possibility of danger. Crouching directly behind the rear bumper, Soohyuk aimed his phone at the license plate and snapped a picture. "What have we here?" Soohyuk whipped around quickly at the sound of a man's voice behind him, snapping a picture with his phone to temporarily blind his assailant. Jiyong snarled, blinking his eyes as he grabbed at the reporter's arm to bend it behind his back. "You don't play nice, do you?" Soohyuk struggled to get away from the surprisingly strong hold. " _Uh... let me go... I know who you are... people will be looking for me you psycho!_ " Jiyong raised a brow, half way between amused and annoyed. "Is that so? I guess we'd better get out of here then." Soohyuk renewed his struggle until his head was slammed into the rear bumper of the jeep with enough force to have him blackout. Shane gripped the business card that Sam had given him as he watched him struggle with the unknown man unable to move from fright. He couldn't help himself... his curiosity had gotten the best of him so he had followed Sam to see what he was up to. When he saw the man loading his friend's limp body into the back of his Jeep, Shane turned tail and ran... the business card lying forgotten in the gutter.


	10. Divine Providence

Jiyong didn't drive far, just to an abandoned lot nearby which was poorly lit but off the beaten path so he knew that he would be undisturbed. Checking his rearview mirror out of habit, Jiyong pulled open the satchel that he'd taken off of the nosey twink and began looking through it. "Let's see who you are, shall we?" He found a wallet inside which held both the driver's license and press pass belonging to Soohyuk Lee. Frowning, Jiyong did a quick Google search on his phone and found out that Soohyuk was employed by Pulse Magazine. Some more searching led him to Soohyuk's Facebook and Twitter accounts which proved to be more than just a little eye opening to Jiyong. He was now more sure than ever that it was Divine Providence that had guided his hand tonight and brought him back to the exact spot where he'd ' _saved_ ' Larry, that filthy whore. Jiyong felt a deep sense of calm descend upon him as he scrolled through Soohyuk's social media accounts. The Lord had set the wheels in motion for him as surely as he had set Moses on his path to free the Israelites. All he had to do now was rid the world of the pestilence that was this den of homosexuality which Soohyuk Lee was a part of. He had no doubt as to how he would accomplish this or even if he would. The Lord was with him and he felt as if he had a legion of archangels behind him to lift him up and guide his hand as he exacted his vengeance upon these sick fucking bastards. Jiyong reached into his glove box as Soohyuk let out a groan from the back of the SUV, the time for action was at hand.

Tao was in that restless state that he always got into when he was stymied on a particularly difficult case. It used to drive Soohyuk crazy when they were together. The reporter always took Tao's brooding to mean he was upset with him when, in actuality, he was usually so engrossed in his own thought process that he never paid all that much attention to his ex at all. Tao would spend an entire evening, dinner included, without saying more than a few words or even looking in Soohyuk's direction. As wrong as that was, Tao couldn't help himself. His job, no his career, was too important to ignore... unlike his lover. Driving along the darkened streets, Tao scowled out his windshield. Why the fuck was his mind traveling down these roads now? He and Soohyuk had been over for too long to wax nostalgic about what had gone wrong, what _he'd_ done wrong. The bottom line here was... as it always would be... he had a case to crack. People were being murdered. That was much more important than his past relationship fuck ups. The only problem with that was that Soohyuk had inserted himself right into the middle of this case... right goddamn in harm's way. Tao had meant it when he'd told Soohyuk not to die. It was the closest he'd let himself come to showing any concern for his ex. Instead he covered it up with threats of ruining his case, but deep down where Tao never let anyone see he did have feelings for Soohyuk. He wanted him off the streets... back writing those fluff pieces he used to sneer at... back where he'd be safe and sound behind his desk.

Seunghyun groaned as his foggy brain tried to reconcile what the annoying sound could be that was preventing him from sleeping. He cracked his eyes open, relieved that it was still dark out but disappointed to see that although he was nearly naked, he was very much alone. "Oh shit... what did I do?" Seunghyun had realized by now that the annoying sound was his phone so he began feeling around his side table to find it. No such luck. Crawling off of his bed, Seunghyun located his pants and dug out his still buzzing phone. Squinting at the harsh glare from the handset, Seunghyun's pulse sped up at the caller's ID. He cleared his throat and did his best to sound more coherent than he felt. "Hello... Jiyong?" Jiyong's smooth voice was like a soothing balm to Seunghyun as he flopped back onto the bed on his back resembling a starfish in posture. " _Baby_... don't be angry with me." Seunghyun was more than a little confused. " _Uhm... no_... of course not." Jiyong's lips curled up into a satisfied smirk as his voice remained contrite. "Really? I'm so relieved. You have to know, there's _nothing_ I wanted more earlier than to make love to you." Seunghyun felt a twinge of excitement in his lower extremities... he'd wanted Jiyong since the moment he'd seen him. "Don't blame yourself, I drank too much because I was nervous. _I... I_ want that too... us together... _making love_." Jiyong's face looked hard as he replied just as smoothly. "I thought maybe you were trying to avoid it so I panicked and left. It wasn't very gentlemanly of me." 

Seunghyun sat up in the darkness, clutching his phone for dear life. " _No_... please don't say that. You must know by now how much... how much I want you, Jiyongie. I've never been so attracted to anyone in my life before." Jiyong smirked once more, his eyes riveted upon his passenger. "Well... I thought you did but then I started to doubt myself." Seunghyun was shaking his head as if Jiyong could see him. "You shouldn't. What can I do to make it up to you?" Jiyong sighed, playing the wounded party to the hilt. "You wouldn't want to... _no_ , it's stupid forget it." Seunghyun's hand tightened around his phone, desperate to assuage his boyfriend's feelings of doubt and banish them forever. "Please tell me. I'm sure it's not stupid at all. I'll do anything to make you feel better. Please Jiyongie... let me." Jiyong opened his mouth to speak, evil grin firmly in place at his triumph of deceiving this desperate twink so easily. Soohyuk... bound and gagged securely with duct tape... had been privy to the entire conversation. Jiyong having held the phone out, leaving it on speaker just to torture the reporter... to let him know what he'd accomplished by snooping. 

Terrified for both Seunghyun and himself, Soohyuk decided to take a chance and make himself known by making as much noise as he could muster. The muffled screaming sounds were not lost on Seunghyun. "Jiyong... what's that noise?" Jiyong quickly switched the phone off of speaker mode while he drove his elbow into Soohyuk's solar plexus, slamming the hatch down afterwards. " _Hmm?_ What noise is that baby? Maybe I should just go. You seem distracted." Seunghyun furrowed his brow in confusion, maybe he'd imagined it. " _N... no_... I must still be a little tipsy, that's all. Sorry... now tell me what I can do for you." Jiyong nodded, deciding to wrap this up. "Come out for a ride with me." Seunghyun raised a brow in surprise. " _A ride? Now?_ Wouldn't you rather just come back here and..." Jiyong snapped, tired of playing games with this god forsaken faggot. "Just forget it. You obviously don't mean it when you say you'd do anything so let's just say goodnight now." Seunghyun gasped to hear Jiyong's tone, afraid he'd fucked his entire relationship up. "Let me just get dressed." Jiyong smiled, turning back to his Jeep. "Meet me downstairs in ten minutes." 

Tao pulled his collar up as he walked down the deserted street. He wondered where Soohyuk slept while he was on this assignment as his eyes travelled over a few men sleeping huddled in a doorway. He'd never even thought to ask him. He could easily have passed it off under the guise of needing to know because of the ongoing investigation but Tao was so busy being distant that, for once, he'd fucked up. Now as he walked along all the words that Soohyuk had ever hurled at him came back to his consciousness... _he was too self involved... too cold... didn't support his ex at all... didn't respect his work... didn't love him_. Sighing, Tao shook his head to clear away those thoughts. His eyes landed on a familiar looking redhead who was nervously making his way out of the alleyway. Tao narrowed his eyes, he was the boy he'd seen with Soohyuk on that first day. His instincts told him something was up, so he followed after him. Shane edged down the street nervously glancing around as if he expected to be snatched up at any moment. Tao closed the distance, waiting until the boy paused to make his move. " _Freeze... hands in the air._ " Shane trembled with fear, breaking out in a cold sweat as he eyed Tao's menacing expression. " _I... I_... wasn't doing anything." Tao pushed the boy up against the wall, face first, spreading his legs and began patting him down. Reaching into the boy's front pocket, Tao pulled out a torn business card then turned the redhead to face him. "Where did you get this?" 

Shane shook his head, eyes wide. " _I... I_... found it." Tao narrowed his eyes, not believing him for a minute. "You make it a habit of picking up business cards off the street?" Shane balked slightly, clearly intimidated by the detective. "I... I... _sometimes_." Tao scoffed, giving the boy a scathing look. "Where's your friend, Sam?" Shane averted his eyes, shrugging. "Don't know." Tao took the redhead by the shoulders, forcing him back against the wall... getting right in his face. " _ **Where the fuck is he?!**_ " Shane had tears rolling down his cheeks by now he was so frightened. " _He... he_... he took him." Tao took a step back to give the kid breathing space, knowing he was broken now. "Who did?" Shane was openly sobbing now. "The man... in the... Jeep." Tao felt a stab at his heart briefly... fucking headstrong Soohyuk. "What color was it? Do you know?" Shane wiped at his nose with the sleeve of his jacket, nodding. " _White_... it was white. I'm sorry... I was so scared... I ran away." Tao didn't say a word, just turned and walked briskly to his car as he pulled his phone out to call his partner.

Soohyuk was struggling to breath from the blow he'd taken to his diaphragm. Not only that, but his head was still throbbing from being slammed into the rear bumper of the Jeep. He was sweating profusely and his mind was a total jumbled mess, thoughts swirling between Seunghyun, Shane and Tao. Why hadn't he texted Seunghyun to warn him about the white Jeep Cherokee as soon as he'd learned about it? He was blaming himself for his friend's predicament as he simultaneously hoped against hope that Shane had come through for him and contacted Tao. The sudden opening of the hatch had Soohyuk cowering back slightly as Jiyong frowned down at him, bottle of water in hand. "That wasn't very nice, Soohyuk." Setting the water down, Jiyong reached over and pulled the tape off of Soohyuk's mouth. "I was being so cordial and letting you listen in." Soohyuk coughed as he gasped for air. " _Please_..." Jiyong took a sip of water, raising an eyebrow in question. "Please what?" Soohyuk swallowed thickly, his eyes pleading. "Please... leave Seunghyun alone." Jiyong smirked at that, shaking his head. "I can't do that. See... I _know_ what you all are doing and I'm here to stop it. I can't be tempted by your evil." Soohyuk furrowed his brow, trying to understand. "No one is trying to tempt you. Please... just let me go... leave Seunghyun alone." 

Jiyong scoffed, beginning to grow agitated. "You're all always trying to tempt me... _fucking faggots_. Seunghyun especially... Seunghyun is in league with the devil. You all are." Jiyong raised the water bottle in Soohyuk's direction. "Where are my manners? You must be thirsty." Before Soohyuk could respond, Jiyong raised the bottle to his own lips then spit his mouthful directly into Soohyuk's face. "There you go." Soohyuk sputtered from this latest attack, unable to wipe his dripping wet face off. "Please... don't do this." Jiyong brought out another bottle, unscrewed the cap then dropped a tablet into it. "You don't get to beg me. You're just like him... all of you are." Soohyuk thought if he could keep him talking maybe just maybe someone would find them. "Like who Jiyong?" Jiyong sneered down at his captive. "Like my father." Soohyuk spoke carefully, knowing he was treading on delicate ground. "Did your father hurt you Jiyong? Did he abuse you? Is that why..." Jiyong scoffed suddenly. "I'm not confessing anything to you. You're not my priest. You think by asking me some questions it will change your fate? You're still a fucking faggot and I still need to purge your existence. Now... I'm going to have to re-gag you so I can pick up my boyfriend. He's been dying for me to fuck him and thanks to you, tonight's his lucky night." Jiyong's smirk grew as he secured the tape back over Soohyuk's mouth. "In fact, I'm going to fuck him to death right here in the backseat." Tears streamed down Soohyuk's face as Jiyong moved to close the hatch. "Aww... don't fret... you'll be joining him soon enough... you and all your sick fucking friends." Just before he closed the hatch, Jiyong brought his fist down onto Soohyuk's jaw, knocking him out. 

Seunghyun slid into the passenger seat of Jiyong's Jeep, leaning over to give him a kiss. "Hi there. I'm really sorry about earlier. You sure you don't just want to come up?" Jiyong pulled away from the curb with a smile. "No baby and it's alright. This will be romantic, don't you think?" Seunghyun shrugged, stifling a yawn. "Mmm... I guess so. I haven't been out driving this late in a long time." Jiyong switched on the radio with a chuckle. "I don't plan on driving for too long, baby. I meant what I said on the phone. I really am looking forward to making love to you." Seunghyun's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Jiyong... you don't mean... _in the car?_ " Jiyong smirked over at him. "I thought it would be exciting, but if you'd rather not..." Seunghyun shook his head, reaching over to stroke his boyfriend's hair. "No... I'm just surprised. It's been since... high school probably but I'm definitely game." Jiyong chuckled again, winking over at Seunghyun in a teasing manner. "So just restrooms at clubs then, no cars." Seunghyun slapped Jiyong's arm, but he was laughing. "Stop it. You make me sound like a slut. You were just hard to resist, that's all." He leaned over to lick the shell of Jiyong's ear. "Aren't you glad?" Jiyong shuddered all over in disgust even though his cock was half hard. "I am baby. I brought you a water... have some. You drank a lot tonight. I don't want you to get dehydrated." Seunghyun picked up the bottle and unscrewed the cap. "Thanks Jiyong, you're so thoughtful." 

By the time Jaejoong arrive at the police station, it was close to 5:00 am. He found Tao right away at his desk pouring over the case files with a half empty coffee cup in hand. "Anything?" Tao glanced up briefly, shaking his head. "No, we can't trace Soohyuk's phone because it's either off or damaged. I've put a BOLO out on Soohyuk and told all units on the streets to stop all white Jeep Cherokees they see but, who knows how many there are in this city. _I just wish... fuck... we need more to go on here!_ He could already be..." Jaejoong touched his partner's shoulder lightly. " _Don't_... it's not your fault. You didn't make Soohyuk take this assignment. You're not responsible for keeping him safe if he's doing this type of work." Tao shook his head, eyes a swirl of mixed emotions for once. "I should have pulled him out of there, blown his cover." Jaejoong sat heavily in his chair. "He would have been pissed. Hated you even more then." Tao looked down, deflated. "Hating me I can take, I'm used to it. Having him die is... _unimaginable_." Before Jaejoong could offer any words of comfort or support, his phone chimed. "Hello... yes... we'll be right there." Tao looked at him expectantly as he hung up. "That was Jeannette downstairs. She's got a positive ID on that Jeep." Tao was halfway across the room before Jaejoong could catch up to him.

Jiyong had driven to a secluded, wooded spot and parked his Jeep. It was way off the beaten path yet well known to him. He'd been here several times before with much less lively passengers than the two he had in tow at present. However, that would change soon enough and they both would be joining the others on the consecrated ground that Jiyong used as their final resting place. Once he'd parked, Jiyong had tugged the rather sluggish Seunghyun into the backseat along with him. "Comfortable baby?" Seunghyun nodded sleepily, eyes heavy, body relaxed. " _Hmm?_ Jiyongie, I feel so lightheaded. Maybe I'm still a bit tipsy." Jiyong snorted, wrapping an arm around Seunghyun to keep him upright. "You did drink an awful lot earlier. I'm glad you drank all of your water for me." Seunghyun looked over at his boyfriend with a dopey grin on his face, vision slightly blurred. "I did... just for you. Do I get a reward?" Jiyong gripped Seunghyun's chin tightly as he leaned over to kiss him with an almost brutal urgency, keeping the back of his head still with his free hand. Seunghyun moaned, terribly turned on by Jiyong's raw sexuality and desire which he could feel pressing insistently into his thigh. " _Mmm... Jiyong... please_..." 

Jeannette looked up as the two detectives entered her office. "Detectives... welcome." Tao stood before her, as close to losing it as he'd ever come. "What'd you find out?" Jeannette sensed his urgency and got right to it. "Unfortunately, I wasn't able to pull any additional information from the original traffic cam that I showed you." Before Tao was able to have a major melt down, she continued. "However, I did some digging around and determined that there were only a few possible routes that our killer could have taken to get to that dumpster." Jaejoong spoke with a calm and professional demeanor which he knew that his partner would be unable to muster at the moment. "Were you able to find any vehicles matching our SUV?" Jeannette nodded, glancing at each detective momentarily before indicating a new traffic cam image on her computer monitor. "I have been, yes. I was able to get a clear picture of a license plate." Tao glared at the screen as if he could stop whatever was occurring at the moment. "We need to run those plates... ASAP." Jeannette changed the screen once again with a serious look on her face. "Already done. The vehicle is registered to a Jiyong Kwon." The detectives shared a look as Tao's face turned stoney with fury. "Put out an APB on Jiyong Kwon right away as well as a BOLO on the vehicle." Jeannette nodded, reaching for her phone. "Right away Detective." Jaejoong turned to follow Tao out of the office, pausing to look over at Jeannette with a tight lipped smile. "Good work and thanks." 

Jiyong had never felt so hot in all of his life, or so turned on. His entire body was burning up as he looked at Seunghyun's nude form underneath his own. Their leaking erections rubbed together as Seunghyun wrapped his legs around Jiyong's waist, pulling him in for a kiss. "Please Jiyongie... _mmm_... please." Jiyong kissed back hungrily, lining himself up with Seunghyun's entrance. His eyes rolled back as he slid in inch by inch, mind going blank momentarily, plan forgotten as his hips began to thrust. " _Fuck... oh fuck... so fucking hot._ " Seunghyun raked his blunt nails down Jiyong's back, lifting his legs higher to maneuver Jiyong just where he wanted him. "God-fucking-damn Jiyong... _that's_ the spot." Jiyong raised a brow, smirk upon his lips. "Yeah? You like me there baby?" Jiyong wrapped his hands around Seunghyun's neck snugly and began applying pressure. "Let's see how much you like this. _Fuck_... **Do not have sexual relations with a man as one does with a woman; that is**... _oh fuck_... **detestable**." As he spoke, Jiyong steadily applied more pressure to Seunghyun's throat while continuing to thrust his hips. Seunghyun's own hands began grasping at Jiyong's although there was no doubt his body was responding in kind. His cock was quite stiff despite his head swimming even more so than it already had been, the tiny pinpoints of light coloring his vision as his oxygen intake decreased. The sheen of sweat on Jiyong's forehead began to drip down onto Seunghyun's face as the former strained to apply the pressure that was needed to not only suffocate his ' _boyfriend_ ', but to maintain his thrusting and bring himself to release. Seunghyun was turning a lovely shade of purple, his hands beginning to lose their grip on Jiyong's as a crushing pressure was applied to his larynx. Jiyong was close, he'd never felt such bliss... all it would take was just a few thrusts more... a little more pressure applied. Jiyong threw his head back to ride out his orgasm just as Seunghyun's body went slack. 

Soohyuk's slowly became aware of the metallic taste in his mouth that could only be blood as he slowly regained consciousness. His body felt both stiff and sore all over while breathing through his nose was difficult. He suspected a good portion of his face was swollen from the punishing blows he'd taken. It was cramped and dark in the back of the Jeep, hot as well. His already unwashed body felt particularly ripe in the confined space. Soohyuk became aware that the vehicle was rocking or at least to his perspective it was. " _Mmph... ahhh.... mmph... ahhh_..." The bile rose up in Soohyuk's throat when he heard his captor's pleasured moaning. He had to do something to get Seunghyun away from him even if his own life ended all that much sooner for it. He began rocking his body back and forth causing his feet to hit the side of the Jeep repeatedly, making a thumping noise. Jiyong froze still panting over Seunghyun's unmoving form, turning to cast a glare back at his hatch. It seemed his passenger had awakened just in time. He disentangled himself from the scientist's lifeless body to redress and deal with Soohyuk. Slipping out of the backseat into the early morning light, Jiyong opened the hatch. "One down, _one to go._ " 

" _ **How could this asshole just disappear like this?!**_ " Jaejoong entered the room to the sight of his partner screaming at someone on his phone. When Tao hung up, he turned to him. "Every unit in the city is looking for this bastard and not one can find him. How is that possible?" Jaejoong raised his brow slightly. "Head start didn't help. I've got the friend in room nine but maybe I should..." Tao started walking towards interrogation room number nine. " _Uh uh... no way_. I'm talking to him." Jaejoong stopped him by grabbing his elbow. "Don't you think you're too close to this one?" Tao glared over at his long time partner, ready to take him down if needed. "No, I don't. Soohyuk and I are long over. This is completely professional." Jaejoong sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Zi... you made Officer Barton cry earlier and that was just because he got your coffee order wrong. Sit this one out. I won't let you down... I promise." Tao let out a long exhale then nodded. "Yeah... okay... thanks." Jaejoong got two steps away before Tao added. "I'm sitting _in_ though." Jaejoong hung his head, knowing he'd never completely win, not with Tao. "Fine... _just_... let me handle it." 

Youngbae lifted his head as the two detectives entered the room. The dark haired, older looking one took a seat directly across from him, while the blond, younger looking one pulled a chair over to the side to sit a distance away. "Thanks for coming in Mr. Dong. I'm Detective Kim and this is my partner, Detective Huang." Youngbae nodded at each of them politely. "You'll forgive me for being blunt, but I didn't really have much of a choice. What's this all about Detective? The patrolman mentioned something about a friend of mine being in trouble. He was pretty vague though." Jaejoong glanced over at Tao briefly before looking back at Youngbae. "I'm about to clear it all up for you, Mr. Dong. We brought you in this morning to talk about your friend, Jiyong Kwon." Youngbae looked genuinely surprised. " _Jiyong?_ Did something happen? Is he alright?" Jaejoong sighed, leaning onto the table on front of him. "That depends on your definition of alright. We need information and we need it immediately. We've already searched his apartment..." Youngbae sat forward, the shock evident upon his face. " _Searched his apartment? What for?_ " Jaejoong cleared his throat, looking directly into Youngbae's eyes. "Evidence. We're fairly certain that your friend is responsible for the rash of murders of young, homosexual males in the city over the last six months. Including that boy who was found in the dumpster located on the property owned by your employer." Youngbae looked ashen as he shook his head in disbelief. "No... _it... it can't_... he wouldn't. Jiyong is... he's _very_ religious. He couldn't take anybody's life... he's not like that." Jaejoong spoke delicately. "Then you have nothing to worry about by helping us. We need his phone number to trace his whereabouts." Youngbae sat as if in a daze trying to take it all in. "His phone number?" Tao was done with watching. He stood up, slamming his fist onto the table. "Either give us his number now or face obstruction of justice charges. If you don't want to cooperate then maybe you're also involved." Youngbae scrambled to grab the pen left on the table, beginning to write down Jiyong's number. "Sorry... it's a lot to take in." Jaejoong picked up the paper with a nod. "Thank you Mr. Dong. You can go, but don't leave town. We may need you again." Once the two detectives had left, Youngbae let himself breathe, terrified that it might be true, praying with all his heart that it wasn't. 

Jiyong opened the hatch, leering in at Soohyuk in a self satisfied way. "Did you enjoy the show or do you need visuals to get off?" Soohyuk remained unmoving as he looked up with teary eyes at his captor. Jiyong adjusted his belt, snickering at the look on Soohyuk's face. "Don't look so torn up, he left this world doing what he loved, taking a dick up his ass." Soohyuk squeezed his eyes shut, all the fight draining out of him to hear that Seunghyun was gone. He assumed he'd be joining his friend now which would be a welcomed deliverance from this living nightmare he was currently trapped in. Jiyong leaned down close, squeezing Soohyuk's cheeks with brutal force, causing him to open his eyes wide and let out a strangled cry of pain. "Let this be a lesson to you and to all twinks like you and Seunghyun, the Lord punishes the wicked and rewards the righteous." Jiyong's smirk grew more malicious as he wrapped his hands around the reporter's throat. "The Lord rained fire and brimstone on Sodom and Gomorrah as punishment for the sin of homosexuality. I'm just picking up where he left off." Soohyuk couldn't put up a struggle, bound, gagged and weakened as he was. He could feel his life ebbing away, his light fading quickly. He felt so heavy, like a weight was pressing upon his chest... and then it was gone. 

Soohyuk realized that his gag had been removed only after his hands were being unbound. Blinking his eyes, Soohyuk gasped to see Seunghyun working with shaking hands to free him. " _Seung_..." Seunghyun looked over at him through bloodshot eyes, his throat was bruised severely and his voice came out in a raw sounding rasp. " _Hyuk... I... I._ " Soohyuk sat up gingerly, eyeing both Jiyong and the rock on the ground beside him. "I thought... I thought you were dead." Seunghyun all but collapsed into his friend seemingly unable to hold himself upright any longer, his entire body trembling as tears fell from his eyes. As beat up as Soohyuk felt, he still thought that he might be in better shape at the moment than Seunghyun was. He stroked Seunghyun's back, placing a tentative kiss onto his temple. "It'll be alright... let's get out of here... okay?" Seunghyun pulled back, nodding. Talking was incredibly painful to him and Soohyuk seemed to grasp that. Leaning on each other for support, they made their way to the front of the Jeep. Soohyuk slipped carefully into the driver's seat, looking over at Seunghyun's broken countenance beside him. "Ready?" Seunghyun merely leaned back, closing his eyes. Soohyuk could understand his feelings. They'd both been through different types of hell over the last few hours which he was sure they'd be reliving for some time to come. By the time they reached the main road, the police found them... surrounding their vehicle with weapons drawn in search of Jiyong. A quick identification from Tao had them placed inside a rescue vehicle for treatment. 

"We sent some officers to pick up Kwon's body. Either of you up to talking about what happened?" Seunghyun sat with a blanket wrapped around him, IV in his arm while Soohyuk was being tended to. He had been almost catatonic until now, not saying one word. " _I... I killed him_." Tao raised a brow, looking at his ex for confirmation. Soohyuk glanced at Seunghyun then nodded. "It's true, but it was self defense. He had already raped Seung and left him for dead. He was just about to kill me. Seung saved me... I'd be dead right now if he hadn't..." Seunghyun shook his head, stopping Soohyuk with a hand on his knee. His voice was so rough sounding it was evident that it was taking a lot out of him to speak. " _No_... Jiyong didn't rape me. I..." He hung his head, ashamed. "I wanted to have sex with him. I thought he was my boyfriend, that he cared about me. I didn't know he had you in the back, that he'd done all those awful... he did try to kill me. He would have killed Hyuk... I couldn't let him do it." Soohyuk wrapped his arms around his friend as the sobs wracked his body, his own eyes filling up as well. Tao exhaled heavily, taking it all in. "Well, it's over now. They'll be taking you to the hospital to do a full check. I'll catch up with you both for final statements once we wrap this all up." Soohyuk laid his head on Seunghyun's shoulder, keeping an arm around his waist. "Thanks Tao... for everything." Tao stepped back as the paramedics closed the rescue truck's doors, watching it pull away with a heavier heart than he could recall ever having at the closing of a case.


	11. Aftermath (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got away from me and became incredibly long so I split it up into two parts. Both are being posted today so be advised.

"I had a bad feeling about Jiyong all along. He seemed so erratic." Seungri looked over at Daesung with a brow raised in surprise. "This is news to me, babe. Weren't you _just_ saying the total opposite?" Daesung glared over at his boyfriend as they parked the car in the hospital lot. "I never said anything like that. You need to get your hearing checked. Why would I want Seunghyun with a total psycho like that?" Seungri shook his head, knowing when to give up. "You wouldn't. I'm just thankful that both he and Soohyuk are alright." Daesung nodded, grasping Seungri's hand for support. "Me too. What are the odds that they'd both end up tangled up with a serial killer?" Seungri let out a deep exhale, pulling Daesung close with an arm wrapped around his waist to both offer and be comforted with. "It's incredible really. It makes you think." Daesung furrowed his brow. "It does? What about?" Seungri ushered him inside the hospital. "Just how lucky we are and also how much I love you." Daesung stopped walking, turned to Seungri and gave him a sweet kiss. "Love you too, Ri." 

Jaejoong entered the police station in search of coffee, heading into the break room he was surprised to find his partner there pouring himself a cup. "Why aren't you at the hospital?" Tao turned to him with a tired gaze. "I wanted to be here when they brought that piece of shit's body in." Jaejoong took a bracing sip of the hot liquid before letting out a large exhale of breath. "You're going to be waiting a long time then." Tao's eyes became razor sharp once more, not a trace of fatigue to be found. "What do you mean?" Jaejoong leaned against the counter, cradling his cup in his hands. "They couldn't find the body. Which means one of three things... either our two victims were wrong about the location... they're lying about what happened... or..." Tao's body was rigid with tension. "Kwon's still alive, they didn't actually kill him." Jaejoong nodded, setting his cup down. "How do you want to handle this? The interrogations I mean? We've got officers scouring the area with K9 assistance. If he's there in the woods, they'll find him, dead or alive." Tao was already moving towards the door. "We'll have to talk to Soohyuk and Seunghyun again. Maybe assign a patrolman to each of them, just to be cautious." 

"I found him babe, he's in here." Daesung's worried face poked through the doorway to see Seunghyun lying on a hospital bed looking dazed and broken. He tugged Seungri along after himself, maintaining a firm grasp on his boyfriend's hand. "Seung... it's us. We came as soon as we heard." Seunghyun didn't move nor did he look over at his long time friends, he just continued to stare blankly over at the wall. Daesung frowned over at Seungri before trying again. "We brought you some things.... pajamas, toothbrush, your laptop. Soohyuk said they'd be keeping you for a few days because of your throat." Still nothing, not even a thank you. Seungri cleared his throat, stepping forward slightly. "If there's anything else you need, just say so." Daesung sighed, pulling a chair over to sit beside the bed. He reached out and took Seunghyun's hand, intertwining their fingers lightly. "We love you, Seung and we're here for you." Seungri smiled at his boyfriend, dropping a kiss to his temple. "I'll go check on Soohyuk, be back soon." Seungri had only stepped out the door when he ran into Soohyuk in the hall. "Hyuk... I was just coming to find you. Should you be up and about like this?" Soohyuk shrugged, dragging his IV pole along with him. "I'm pretty beat up and dehydrated from living on the streets but Seung is in worse shape. I was just going to see him, I'm worried about him." Seungri nodded in understanding, steadying Soohyuk with his hands on the reporter's elbow. "He looks pretty out of it and I can understand why. He didn't even acknowledge us when we came in." Soohyuk sighed, waiting for Seungri to open the door for him. "Give him time, imagine finding out that your boyfriend is a serial killer and that you're on his list." 

Daesung looked over as Seungri and Soohyuk entered the room, a sad smile blooming on his lips. "Hyuk... oh my God." He stood up to graze Soohyuk's cheek with the gentlest of kisses, not wanting to hurt his battered face. "Please sit, you shouldn't be on your feet." Soohyuk sat beside Seunghyun's bed and they were all startled to see its occupant looking over at him. "Hi Seung." Seunghyun reached out his hand for Soohyuk's rasping out a quiet. " _Hyuk._ " Soohyuk smiled over at his friend. "Don't try to talk, I know it hurts. We're going to get through this together, alright?" Seunghyun nodded, letting his eyes drift closed. Daesung had tears in his eyes as he buried his face in Seungri's neck. The knock on the hospital room door startled them all. Seungri opened it, expecting to see a nurse or doctor, not Soohyuk's ex, Tao. "Sorry to disturb, but I need a word with the patients." Seungri raised a brow as he stepped aside. "No problem. Daesung and I will go grab a coffee. We'll be back in a bit." Tao cleared his throat, for once not knowing how to begin. "There's been a recent development in the case and I need to speak to you both." Seunghyun and Soohyuk exchanged a wary look at that, but neither said a word so Tao went on. "Are you both certain that you gave us the exact location of Kwon's body?" Soohyuk frowned over at his ex. "There was only one long dirt road, Tao. How could I be mistaken?" Tao shrugged, nonchalant. "It happens. You were distraught, not thinking clearly. Maybe you didn't realize you took a turn." Soohyuk look confused. "I was distraught, yes, but I know when I follow one road or not. What's going on Tao?" Tao exhaled loudly. "What's going on is my partner, Detective Kim will be escorting you back to your own room for further questioning. I'll stay here and question Dr. Choi." Soohyuk looked outraged. " _What?!_ No way I'm leaving Seung with you when he's so fragile. Absolutely not. Question us together." Tao grit his teeth, the venom in his voice clear. "This is a police investigation, Soohyuk. It's not up for debate." Seunghyun squeezed Soohyuk's hand. "It's okay... go." Soohyuk turned to his friend. "Don't let him bully you. We all know what a prick he can be under the best of circumstances." Tao opened the door angrily. "Leave now Soohyuk before I put you in custody." Soohyuk made his way to the door, glaring at his ex the entire way. "What for? Solving your case when you couldn't?" 

Jaejoong waited patiently while Soohyuk settled himself into bed before he began any formal questioning. "Do you need anything before we start?" Soohyuk let out an exasperated sigh, but shook his head. "No, thank you Jae. Unless your partner's balls on a silver platter is what you're offering." Jaejoong raised a brow as he flipped open his notebook. "Afraid not. Still getting along swimmingly I see." Soohyuk snorted, then winced in pain. "Yeah... we're just two peas in a pod. Provided of course one of those peas were a self centered asshole." Jaejoong shook his head at that. "So things _have_ improved, great. Now... tell me about Kwon. What was he like... specifically did he mention any future plans." Soohyuk furrowed his brow in confusion. "Future plans? What does that matter now if he's dead?" Jaejoong pulled up a chair next to the bed, seating himself in it. "He may not be as dead as we hoped." Soohyuk sat forward looking stunned. "But I saw him... he wasn't moving. Seunghyun hit him with a rock." Jaejoong spoke calmly, hoping to ease the sting. "Did either of you think to check the body for a pulse?" Soohyuk shook his head, eyes large and frightened looking. "No... I mean all we wanted was distance from him. Dead or alive he was still... Jaejoong, he was a terribly twisted individual. Neither one of us wanted to linger anywhere near him." Jaejoong had been writing in his notepad. "Tell me as much as you remember starting from when you first saw the Jeep." Soohyuk nodded, looking grim. "Alright, but Jae, you don't think he's coming back here for us, do you?" Jaejoong shook his head. "Probably not. If he is still alive, he's probably long gone by now." Soohyuk looked relieved to hear it. "I hope you're right." He then launched into his description of the events from the previous evening. The fact that he was a reporter with an eye for detail was really making Jaejoong's job a lot easier. 

Tao smiled as amicably as he could muster over at Seunghyun after Soohyuk's outburst. "Okay Dr. Choi, I know it's difficult for you to talk so I'll make this easy on you." He handed Seunghyun a pad of paper and pen. "Please write your answers down, alright?" Seunghyun nodded, keeping his eyes on Tao at all times. "How long had you known Jiyong Kwon?" Seunghyun thought about it, then wrote. _'A few months. We kept running into each other and eventually became romantically involved.'_ Tao stood beside the bed so that he could read his answers. "Did you ever notice anything peculiar about him? Any odd behavior?" Seunghyun frowned as he wrote his answer. _'Looking back now, I do see behavior that should have raised some red flags. He came to my apartment one night with scratch marks on his face and what looked like a broken finger.'_ Tao's eyes widened as he looked at Seunghyun. "What did you do about it?" Seunghyun sighed, writing furiously. _'I administered first aid. He was my boyfriend, he gave me a plausible excuse for his injuries and I believed him. I had no reason to think otherwise.'_ Tao decided to move on. "Last night when he picked you up, what happened?" Seunghyun looked ashamed as he wrote. _'We had sex in the Jeep. It was our first time. The doctors tell me that he drugged me, but I loved him and would have slept with him regardless. I had no idea about Soohyuk or any of those others. During intercourse, he tried to strangle me. He must have thought he'd succeeded because the next thing I knew, I woke up and I could hear a struggle. I hit Jiyong on the head with the biggest rock I could find and he slumped over onto Soohyuk. Once I freed Hyuk, I think I went into shock because the rest is fuzzy.'_ Tao's eyes looked troubled after he read Seunghyun's account. "So you don't remember driving away from Kwon?" Seunghyun shook his head as he began to write again. _'The next thing I can clearly remember is you asking if we were up to talking about what had happened. Then I suddenly recalled killing Jiyong.'_ Seunghyun eyes filled up as he finished writing, leaving Tao standing there, somewhat at a loss, deciding what to say. 

Soohyuk poked his head inside Seunghyun's room without knocking, his eyes going wide at the sight. "What the fuck are you doing, browbeating him?" Tao looked up in surprise at his ex. "Didn't I tell you I needed to interrogate Dr. Choi alone?" Soohyuk brushed by the detective to seat himself rather unceremoniously on the bed beside his friend. "Any information you need, you've already gotten." Before Tao was able to drag Soohyuk forcibly from the room, the reporter turned to Seunghyun with such a tender expression, he had his ex's heart clenching tightly in his chest, rendering him temporarily immobile. "Don't worry Seung, Jiyong's probably long gone by now. If he's even really still alive." Seunghyun looked panicked, his hands clutching onto Soohyuk's arm in a death grip. " _Wh... what?!_ " Soohyuk turned back to Tao with an icy look. "You didn't tell him that Jiyong may still be alive?" Tao had regained his composure by now, returning the look with an equally chilly glare. "I was about to, but some impatient ass interrupted me." Soohyuk rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he turned back to his shaken friend. "It's alright, I promise. I won't leave you, okay?" Seunghyun nodded, relaxing somewhat, his hands releasing Soohyuk's arm from their hold. Tao exhaled loudly. "As comforting as you can be, I still think I'll assign a detail to both of you. Just as a precautionary measure." Seunghyun smiled weakly over at Tao, jotting down a quick _'thank you'_ on his pad. Tao nodded, returning the smile albeit tight lipped. "You're very welcome, Dr. Choi. I'll be in touch." 

Upon returning to their vehicle, Tao and Jaejoong received a call informing them that despite scouring the woods, Kwon was nowhere to be found. There was, however, another discovery which they set out at once to view firsthand... Jiyong's dumping ground. " _Holy shit._ How many so far?" Officer Rosen stood by watching the forensics team do their work, but turned his attention to Jaejoong when the detective spoke. "So far they've removed fifteen remains or partial remains, sir." Jaejoong let out a long exhale. " _Jesus_... Kwon's been a busy bee." Tao sauntered up fresh from the mobile crime lab and a chat with the head of the forensics team. "It's a fucking mess back there. There's no telling how long this has been going on... not yet anyway. Half the city's missing runaways are probably here." Jaejoong let out another long exhale. "It's your call. Do we stay here or head back to the station?" Tao looked grim as he surveyed the scene. "There's really not much we can do here." He turned his attention to Officer Rosen, speaking with authority. "Make sure we get all the evidence collected as soon as your men are back at the station. I want no slip ups on this one. Continue looking for Kwon as well. He couldn't have just disappeared... there must be some trace of him somewhere. Widen the perimeter if you have to. I want that bastard found." Officer Rosen listened intently as Detective Huang spoke, nodding along for emphasis. "Yes sir. Rest assured if he's out here, we'll find him." Tao turned to walk away without a word, exhaustion weighing heavily upon him suddenly as he turned to Jaejoong. "Do you think he's still out here?" Jaejoong coughed awkwardly as he glanced around the woods. "Well... he _is_ injured... but I'd have to say with the head start he had... there's not much of a chance." Tao scowled out at the woods one last time as if the intensity of his anger alone would flush Kwon out. " _Shit._ "

After two days of gruesome work, the police were finally satisfied that they'd uncovered all the remains that were buried in the woods. Now it was up to forensics to identify them all as quickly as they could. In the end, the total body count was twenty, making it obvious that Kwon had been methodically working for longer than they had surmised. Luckily, or unluckily, depending on your viewpoint, the magnitude of the case propelled it into FBI jurisdiction. With the help of their trained team of specialists as well as it's huge database, it made the identification process so much smoother. With the FBI on board that also meant that Tao and Jaejoong were no longer the lead investigators on the case. A fact which burned Tao, especially since he and his partner had worked diligently for the better part of a year to solve this particular case. In the end, the important thing was finding Kwon and bringing him to justice... if he was, in fact, still alive. Tao put his personal feelings aside as he worked in conjunction with the FBI agents who had the resources to broaden the manhunt much more than his department did. 

When Seunghyun was released from the hospital a few days later, he was loath to return to his apartment. Just thinking about being there was enough to set off a panic attack for the scientist. He'd spent so much time alone there with Jiyong. His mind kept wandering to every moment that they'd spent, trying to decipher what Jiyong's hidden motives were. He was making himself dizzy with all of his second guessing after the fact. Soohyuk was there to retrieve him from the hospital, he'd been an endless source of support to Seunghyun and vice versa. Perhaps it was the bonding of two souls who were both in a dire circumstance together, but Seunghyun was always so much calmer these days when Hyuk was nearby. "Hyuk..." Seunghyun's voice was mostly healed by this point. "I don't think I can face my apartment. Maybe I should go to a hotel." Soohyuk sat beside his friend on the hospital bed while they awaited the discharge papers. He felt that shared bond as well, had always felt close to Seunghyun but now it was different somehow. "I was thinking you might feel that way. Stay with me at my place. I've got lots of room and, honestly, I could use the company." Seunghyun stared at Soohyuk's face for a long minute. "Are you sure? I don't want to impose." Soohyuk laughed as the nurse entered with the discharge papers. "You'll be doing me a favor, trust me." 

Three weeks later Tao was livid to find out that the protection details that he had assigned to both Soohyuk and Seunghyun had been removed. " _Under whose orders?!_ " Jaejoong hooked his thumb towards the FBI task force. "The Feds think..." Tao rolled his eyes, cutting him off as he marched toward the federal agents. "That's an oxymoron if I ever heard one." Agent Cha, a physically imposing man mostly because of his tall stature turned from the evidence board as Tao approached them. "Good morning Detective Huang. I'm sensing that you're unhappy about something." Tao raised a brow in mock commendation as he stood before the agents. "How do you always read me so well? Must be all that training you get in profiling suspects." Agent Cha's partner, Agent Kim, snorted as he adjusted his glasses. " _Or_... it could just be that you're always unhappy about something. What is it this time? Did Seung Won use your mug in the break room?" Tao chuckled mirthlessly before glaring at both agents once again. "Whatever possessed you to remove the protection details from Mr. Lee and Dr. Choi? They could both still be in grave danger." Seung Woo let out a tired sounding exhale, as if he were dealing with a child. "Listen, Tao, we know you have a vested interest in this case that goes beyond just wanting to see justice done. We also know that if we haven't seen hide nor hair of Kwon through our extensive search then he's moved on. We may have decided to move our investigation to other states, to widen our scope, but the decision to remove the details was your captain's. We're just not interested in what we see as a dead end." Seung Won pat Tao shoulder in a companionable way. "You're a fine detective, Tao. If you give yourself a minute, you'll see that this is the way to go." Tao's frown deepened, but he nodded just the same. "I suppose he'd be an idiot to return here." Seung Won agreed. "Most definitely. With all of the surveillance we've had on his apartment, friends, church, mother's grave and work, he'd have to be invisible to slip by us. He's long gone. Now that we know who he is, it's only a matter of time that someone recognizes him and turns him in." 

Daesung leaned against the elevator wall as Seungri pressed the button for floor number three. "It feels so strange visiting Seunghyun over here. Everything feels so strange lately." Seungri reached back and took his boyfriend's hand in his own, depositing a kiss upon the back of it for good measure. "They've both been through a lot, babe." Daesung nodded as he followed Seungri out of the elevator, still joined together by their hands. "I realize that, Ri. It's just our building seems so empty now. I have no one to talk to anymore." Seungri paused in front of Soohyuk's door, staring at his boyfriend in surprise. " _Nobody to_... thanks a lot babe." Daesung rolled his eyes, giving the younger man a playful shove. "You know what I mean. I can't say how many times I've almost walked in his door to give him a hard time before I remembered that he wasn't there." Seungri knocked on the door then smirked over at Daesung. "You're welcome to give _me_ a hard time anytime you like." Daesung snorted out a laugh just as Soohyuk pulled open the door. "What's so funny?" Seungri shrugged, stepping in to give the reporter a hug. "You know Daesung, he's always giggling at something. How are you, Hyuk?" Soohyuk ushered them inside after hugging Daesung tightly. "I'm good, thanks. Come on in, Seung is anxious to see you both." 

The four friends were settled in around Soohyuk's coffee table with a bottle of wine and some snacks. "So, is it over then? If they took away your police detail they must be pretty confident that he's gone." Soohyuk glanced at Seunghyun then nodded at Seungri. "That's the general consensus. It feels good to be able to leave the house without looking over my shoulder constantly. I was starting to feel paranoid." Daesung shifted in his seat to get a better look at Seunghyun. "What about you, Seung? Are you comfortable with this?" Seunghyun gave a little smile of reassurance to his friends. "I'm working on being comfortable. I'm starting therapy and I'm going to go back to work. I can't just stay in Hyuk's apartment the rest of my life. I need to try to pick up the pieces and move on." Daesung wrapped his arms around the scientist's neck, giving him a comforting hug. "We're here for you, Seung. Whatever you need." Seungri set his glass down, clearing his throat. "Have you decided what you'll do about your apartment yet?" Seunghyun let out a deep sigh, looking at Soohyuk for reassurance. "I can't ever go back there to live. It's... there's just too many memories of Jiyong there. I'm going to start looking for a new place. I'd like to live closer to Hyuk if I can." Soohyuk smiled over at him. "I already told you, take your time. I love having you here, stay forever if you want." Seunghyun laughed, shaking his head. "You say that now but if you meet someone, you may think differently." 

Before Soohyuk could answer, there was a knock on his door. Tao stood waiting when Soohyuk pulled open the door, looking slightly uncomfortable to be there. "Tao... hi... what are you doing here?" Tao cleared his throat, shifting from foot to foot. "Soohyuk... may I come in? I won't take up too much of your time." Soohyuk immediately stepped aside, looking flustered to have not invited him in himself. "No... of course. Sorry... you just caught me off guard." Tao looked inside with his sharp eyes, seeing everyone sitting together in the living room. "Sorry to interrupt. I didn't know you had company." Soohyuk shrugged, no less flustered. "How could you? It's fine though, no problem. Can I get you a glass of wine or are you still on duty?" Tao nodded hello to everyone, looking more awkward and uncomfortable to be there than necessary. "No... thank you. I'm off duty, but I'm good." Soohyuk raised a brow then gestured towards his kitchen. "Should we... would you like a word in private?" Tao nodded, glancing at the three faces staring at them from the living room. "Yeah... private is good... thanks." Soohyuk led the way, turning as soon as his kitchen door swung shut. "Okay... what's up?" Tao picked up the wine cork from the table and began to play with it. "I just wanted you to know... about the detail... if I had known it was being removed, I would have let you know in advance. I... _I'm sorry._ " 

Soohyuk's eyebrows raised in surprise, taken aback by his ex's uncharacteristic demeanor. "You're sorry? Why?" Tao tossed the cork onto the table, looking miserable. "Because I... I couldn't protect you and..." Soohyuk reached over, cupping the detective's cheeks in his hands. "Tao... stop it. You did, okay? I'm the one who put myself in danger, not you. It's okay. I'm sorry too." Tao looked into Soohyuk's eyes, confused. "You're sorry? What for?" Soohyuk released his face, exhaling loudly. " _Because_... I was a huge bitch to you at the hospital when you were only doing your job." Tao lips quirked up into a half smile, regaining some of his usual composure. "Thank you... but you're always a huge bitch to me. What made you realize it this time?" Soohyuk tried to look offended but couldn't quite pull it off. "More like who made me. It was Seunghyun actually. Since he's been living here, we've been talking a lot. He made me see some things." Tao quirked a brow in question. "Do I want to know what?" Soohyuk shrugged, leaning in to place a kiss onto Tao's cheek. "Buy me dinner sometime and I'll fill you in." Tao chuckled at that. "You got it. Only Hyuk, I still want you to be careful, just in case." Soohyuk frowned over at him. "Careful of you or..." Tao looked serious suddenly. " _Kwon_. I mean it, don't take stupid chances." Soohyuk's eyes immediately went to the doorway which led to Seunghyun. "But the FBI agents said..." Tao placed his hands onto Soohyuk's shoulders. "I know what they said. I'm telling you to be careful. They're probably right, but humor me." Soohyuk swallowed the fear he could feel rising in his chest. "I'll have to tell Seunghyun." Tao squeezed his shoulders. "Don't panic him. Just tell him to be smart about his surroundings." Soohyuk looked sick suddenly. "Tao... I..." Tao caressed his face in a way he never had before. "It's okay, I promise. I got you." 

Soohyuk closed his eyes as Tao began leaning closer, he could feel his ex's breath upon his lips and he shuddered from the feel of it. "Oh... _excuse me_... I didn't mean to interrupt. Seunghyun wanted more wine and... " Daesung had stepped into the kitchen with impeccable timing, ruining the moment. Tao stepped away as if nothing had been going on other than a routine conversation. "No worries, I was just leaving anyway." Daesung looked as if he were trying to fade away into the cabinets. "I could just go back to the living room and come back... uh... _later_." Tao was already halfway out the kitchen doorway. "Don't forget what we talked about, Hyuk. I'll be in touch." Soohyuk hadn't moved from his spot the entire time, just watched Tao leave without a word. Daesung turned to him once Tao was gone. "Sorry, I never dreamed you two would be... I thought you hated him." Soohyuk finally shook himself out of his stupor, blinking several times. "What? No... it's fine. I... I don't _hate_ Tao. It's complicated, but I don't hate him." Daesung started opening the wine, then stopped to take a good look at Soohyuk. "Hey... you alright? You don't look so good suddenly. Talk to me, what did he want to talk to you about?" Soohyuk cleared his throat, moving to stand beside Daesung so that he could take over opening the wine bottle. "He... he came to apologize." Daesung's eyes widened at the revelation. "Really? For being such a dick when you were together?" Soohyuk couldn't help the snort that escaped him. "No... not for that. He was sorry he couldn't protect me. Wants me to still be careful, just in case." Daesung placed his right hand over his heart. "Aww... that's actually really sweet." Soohyuk nodded in agreement. "I know which is why it's freaking me out so much. Tao... he's never like that." 

Once Daesung and Seungri had left, Seunghyun's eyes found Soohyuk's. "Everything alright? You've been quiet since Tao was here." Soohyuk sat down beside his friend, handing him a refilled wineglass in the process. "Yes and no. Seung... I need to talk to you about something." Seunghyun took a sip of the wine then nodded, trying to joke. "You've changed your mind, you want me out immediately and Tao is moving in." Soohyuk chuckled slightly at the thought. "Good one... as if he'd ever want to live with anyone other than his massive ego." Seunghyun continued in a joking manner, seeing how strained that Soohyuk seemed. "Massive... you never mentioned that he had a massive... _ego_." Soohyuk rolled his eyes, genuine smile blooming on his lips as he relaxed onto Seunghyun's shoulder. " _That_ was average sized, not that I'm complaining." Seunghyun snorted, relaxing more himself. "No, not at all. So what did Tao want? I assume it's what you need to talk to me about." Soohyuk laced their fingers together. "It is, yeah. He... Tao cautioned us to still be careful, just in case. He said to be smart about our surroundings, not to take chances." Seunghyun's posture stiffened slightly, pulse increasing. "He thinks Jiyong..." Soohyuk stroked his face soothingly, planting a soft kiss to Seunghyun's cheek. "He thinks the FBI is probably right but it doesn't hurt to be cautious." Seunghyun side eyed his friend. "He's still in love with you." Soohyuk pulled back, flustered at the thought. "No... he probably never was." Seunghyun stared over at him. "Of course he was, you're wonderful. He's just an idiot. Do you still love him?" Soohyuk shrugged, looking down. "I don't know. I'm still very attracted to him, he still has a big affect on me whenever he's around.... although not always in a good way. Whether that's love or not, I don't know." Seunghyun chuckled at that. "Soohyuk, Tao may be a lot of things, but at the end of the day, he's one of the good ones." Soohyuk flopped back, closing his eyes. "We can't compare everyone to Jiyong. That's not a valid comparison. By that standard, everyone who doesn't try to kill you will be one of the good ones."


	12. Aftermath (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part two of the final chapter. If you haven't read part one, please do so.

Seunghyun was in a fitful sleep when he startled awake. Reaching out to switch on the lamp, his hand was stopped. "Miss me?" Seunghyun's eyes went wide, his throat constricting as the fear all but paralyzed him. The best he could do was squeak out some incoherent noises as Jiyong's leering face drew nearer to his own. "What's wrong, baby? You don't look that excited to see me. Let's change that, hmm?" Seunghyun found himself being pressed back onto the mattress with Jiyong's body on top of him. Jiyong began to tear at Seunghyun's pajamas as he struggled below him to get away. When Jiyong struck him across the mouth with his fist for fighting back, Seunghyun finally found his voice, screaming as loudly as he could. Soohyuk rushed into his guest bedroom as soon as he'd heard his friend's scream. He climbed into the bed and immediately wrapped his arms around Seunghyun's thrashing body. " _Seung... it's okay... I'm here... you're safe_." Seunghyun was crying by this point, lip bloody from where he'd bitten down on it during his nightmare. "Hyuk... it was... _fuck_... he was here." Soohyuk hushed him, stroking his back as they embraced. "It was just a nightmare. Nobody's here but us." Seunghyun shuddered in Soohyuk's arms. "Is it wrong that I wish I actually had killed Jiyong?" Soohyuk exhaled, making himself more comfortable in the bed. "If it is, then I'm just as wrong as you are, because I wish you had as well." Seunghyun let his eyes close, feeling safe with Soohyuk beside him. "You know what sucks?" Soohyuk let out a snort of laughter, trying for a little levity to break the tension. "Daesung's crab dip?" Seunghyun began to chuckle, then shook his head. "No... I mean it does, but I was talking about how I'll probably never trust another man again. Jiyong will be the last person I ever had sex with until I die." 

Soohyuk turned towards Seunghyun, propping his head up on his hand. "He doesn't have to be." Seunghyun turned, mirroring Soohyuk's posture. "Hyuk, from now on whenever I meet someone, I'll always be thinking, is this guy a psycho? Can I trust him? It's not worth the anxiety." Soohyuk chewed on his lip. "You could always... try it with someone you know. See how it goes. That way Jiyong won't be the last person anymore. It might... you know... help." Seunghyun furrowed his brow, staring into Soohyuk's eyes. "It sounds... are you offering?" Soohyuk's gaze was unwavering. "What if I am?" Seunghyun flopped over onto his back. "What about Tao?" Soohyuk hovered over his friend. "What about him? He's not my anything. You, on the other hand, are my best friend. I love you for fuck's sake and it's not like we haven't done it before." Seunghyun looked conflicted as he looked up at Soohyuk. "Hyuk... I love you too, but I don't want your pity." Soohyuk leaned closer still, their breaths mingling as he spoke. "It's not even close to pity. All you have to do is say no and I'll never mention it again. It's totally up to you." Seunghyun pulled him closer, connecting their lips in a deep kiss. "Yes... please Hyuk. _I... I_ want to feel good again." 

Seunghyun started taking more and more steps to get his life back to normal. Going back to his lab was a huge help for him. He'd missed his research, not to mention Bobby. The young intern was thrilled to see him back as well. "Dr. Choi... the lab hasn't been the same without you around. I... well I really missed seeing you. Dr. Arnold took over while you were... well, while you were out and she doesn't do things like you do. I tried to explain to her that you're very particular about certain things, but she didn't want to listen." Seunghyun raised a brow at that, well aware of his colleague's demeanor especially around young interns. "No worries, Bobby. We'll have everything back to normal in no time." Bobby smiled as he turned to leave Seunghyun's office, then turned back as if he'd just remembered something. "Dr. Choi?" Seunghyun looked up from his desk and the paperwork he was going over to catch up on what he'd missed. "Yes Bobby?" Bobby fidgeted awkwardly from foot to foot, a very uncharacteristic act. "I just wanted to say... what I mean is... I'm sorry about what happened to you. You didn't deserve that. You're... well you're just such an outstanding human. I hope that you're okay." Seunghyun sat back in his chair, this boy never ceased to amaze him. "Thank you again, Bobby. I'm really not if I'm honest, but I'm working on it." Bobby's face was full of compassion and understanding. "Can I help?" Seunghyun smiled over at him with genuine affection. "You already have. Let's just move on with our day, shall we?" Bobby smiled in return, taking the hint. "Sure thing, Dr. Choi. I'll get back to my research and leave you to yours." 

"For one person, you've sure accumulated a ton of shit." Seunghyun rolled his eyes as he packed up his pots and pans. "At least I don't have tiny blocks all over my place. You run a real risk of injury going barefoot in your apartment." Daesung tossed a pot holder over at his friend. "They aren't tiny blocks, they're Legos. Any idiot knows that." Seunghyun snorted at that. "You said it, not me." Seungri entered the kitchen breathing heavily. "I just brought another box down to the truck. What are you two doing?" Seunghyun glanced over at him. "Packing and talking about how Daesung is an idiot." Daesung huffed, but it held no real steam. He was thrilled that Seunghyun was joking around with him again. He turned to Seungri, also joking. "Don't just stand there, defend my honor." Seungri raised both brows, shaking his head. "I learned a long time ago that I can never win when I get in the middle of you two. Where's Soohyuk? Why isn't he helping with this?" Seunghyun began taping up the box he had been packing. "He had a meeting. He'll be here soon. So... Dongwook who called me yesterday." Daesung's mouth fell open, stopping him from organizing Seunghyun's extensive Tupperware collection. "No way. What did he want?" Seunghyun shrugged, trying to look as nonchalant as possible under his two friend's intensive scrutiny. "He said he wanted to take me to lunch, no strings attached. He read about... you know... what happened. He wants to be my friend, that's all." 

Soohyuk's annoyed voice startled them all from the kitchen doorway. "You can't honesty be entertaining any ideas of actually seeing that asshole." Seunghyun bristled at his tone. "What's the big deal? Dongwook was an important mentor to me. It's nice that he's..." Soohyuk shook his head, incredulous while Seungri and Daesung stood gaping. "Trying to take advantage of you in a weak moment. Yeah, he's a peach. Jesus Seung, I thought..." Seunghyun silenced him with a look. "Not now Hyuk. Not in front of Daesung and Seungri.... please." Soohyuk nodded, getting a hold of himself. "You're right, sorry." Then he turned to their friends. "You guys wouldn't mind giving us a minute, would you?" Daesung looked unsure but Seungri readily accepted, practically dragging his boyfriend from the apartment. Daesung pulled away from Seungri's grasp as soon as they were in the hallway, pressing his ear to Seunghyun's soon to be ex-apartment door. Seungri rolled his eyes, seating himself on the stairs. "I want no part of eavesdropping on our friends." Daesung gasped, hand clutching his heart. " _Oh my god!_ " Seungri was up in a flash, pressing his own ear to the door. "What? What happened?" Daesung snickered, rapping his boyfriend on the head with his knuckles. "Nothing, but I thought you wanted no part of this." Seungri rolled his eyes, getting more comfortable. "Like you could keep it to yourself anyway." 

Soohyuk was staring at Seunghyun who, in turn, kept packing. "Alright, they're gone now. Care to explain why you'd be seeing Dongwook now?" Seunghyun let out a deep exhale, looking over at Soohyuk. "I already did. He asked nicely... as a friend only. Besides, you should be seeing Tao. He calls you enough." Soohyuk looked pained suddenly. "Is that what this is? Your way of shoving me at Tao? _I... I_ thought..." Seunghyun looked helplessly over at him. "Tao loves you, it's obvious. You should give him another chance." Soohyuk knocked over the box nearest to him, creating a loud crash. " _Don't tell me what to do, who to love! Why is it so obvious to you about Tao, but you can't see my feelings?!_ " Seunghyun stooped to pick up the contents of the box that Soohyuk had spilled. "I do see them. You and Tao..." Soohyuk bent to be at eye level with him. "Are over. We can never work out because sooner or later we'll fall right back into the same trappings that we always did. You and I on the other hand, we've always fit together perfectly." Seunghyun looked up into Soohyuk's eyes. "You and I? We're friends and..." Soohyuk connected their lips in a soft kiss before Seunghyun could say anything else. "So much more. I love you Seung. I have for ages." Seunghyun took in a shuddering breath. "Sex isn't love, Hyuk." Soohyuk looked extremely offended that Seunghyun could even say such a thing. "Is that what you think this is about? The fact that we have sex? Really? Is that what you think of me?" Seunghyun shook his head, looking down. "No, I'm sorry. It's just... I don't want you to miss your chance at happiness." Soohyuk lifted Seunghyun's chin with his fingertips. "Then stop trying to push me towards Tao." Seunghyun opened his mouth, then closed it. "I'm pretty damaged, Hyuk." Soohyuk chuckled, standing to offer Seunghyun a hand up as well. "I am too. We're perfect for each other." Seunghyun embraced him, dropping a kiss upon his lips. "I love you too. How long before Daesung..." Daesung barreled into the room, locking them both in a bear hug. "We couldn't wait any longer. _Oh my god_... I've always known that you two were perfect for each other, didn't I Seungri?" Seungri sauntered in behind him, smirk firmly in place. "Of course you did, babe and for the record, I could wait." 

Daesung had been lingering around the church after choir practice, waiting for Seungri to pick him up. His boyfriend usually accompanied him here, but tonight he'd had to work late so he was flying solo. He could have gone straight home once practice had ended, but if Seungri wasn't going to be there, what was the point? In the past if Seungri had to work late, Daesung would have no qualms about popping in on Seunghyun to pass the time. Now that their friend had moved out and in with Soohyuk, Daesung felt so lonely when Seungri wasn't around. He understood, of course he did, he just missed his friend and wanted him to feel better. As Daesung neared the alter, he caught sight of a familiar figure kneeling in prayer that sent a chill up his spine. "Daesung... I was hopeful that I find you here tonight." Daesung released the breath he'd been unknowingly holding, offering a friendly smile. "We've been missing you at practice Youngbae." By now the entire congregation knew that Youngbae had been friends with the man who had been perpetrating unspeakable acts upon the community's young, homosexual population. Although the congregation may not have judged Youngbae for his friend's acts, they weren't above gossiping about it. 

Youngbae sat back on the bench behind him, looking unsure as Daesung took the seat beside him. "It's been difficult to do anything honestly. I came tonight to speak to the pastor, she's been very helpful." Daesung nodded, thinking about all the people whose lives were touched by this tragedy. "I'm glad that you could get some comfort." Youngbae nodded, clearing his throat. "I really need to speak to you too, Daesung. I... I know that your friends were involved with Jiyong. I want to... no, I need to tell you some things. It's not a justification, nothing can ever justify what happened. I blame myself for so much." Daesung looked confused. "You shouldn't. How could you know what he was doing?" Youngbae looked sick as he looked up at the alter. "Jiyong and I were like brothers growing up. I knew everything there was to know about him... well... I thought I did anyway. I tried to get him to seek help, see a therapist. I knew he had issues, but I never imagined he'd be capable of..." Daesung placed a hand onto Youngbae's shoulder in comfort as the older man's eyes began to water. "Nobody wants to think that their loved one is capable of something like this. You didn't know, stop beating yourself up." 

Youngbae took a deep cleansing breath, then looked directly into Daesung's eyes. "I'm going to tell you about Jiyong's parents. Not to justify his actions, but to maybe make a little sense of this tragedy, if that's possible. Maybe if I had stepped in earlier, spoke up sooner..." Daesung frowned over at him, worried about the toll this was taking on him. "You don't have to. I think you should lie down." Youngbae shook his head, determined. "No, God forgive me, I hope Jiyong is dead and can't harm anyone or himself anymore. This needs to be said. His story should be told so people can learn from it." Daesung took his hand, giving it a squeeze. "If it's that important to you, go ahead, I'm listening." Youngbae smiled gratefully. "Alright... Jiyong and I were neighbors growing up and we were always together. His biological father passed away when he was two but his mother remarried when he was four. His stepfather adopted him and raised him as his own, until his mother threw him out when Jiyong was fourteen, that is." Daesung raised a brow at that. "What happened to make her throw him out?" Youngbae shifted in his seat before continuing. "At the time, I thought that Jiyong's father had... molested him... but now I'm not so sure. Now I think that Jiyong's father may have caught him with another boy and, rather than have his mother find out, Jiyong lied and said that his father had 'tempted him'. Daesung's face registered shock. "Why would a fourteen year old boy do that to the only father that he'd ever known?" Youngbae looked pained as he spoke. "Mrs. Kwon was a deeply religious woman, deeply religious to the point of being obsessed. She would take Jiyong to church almost every day sometimes. She had other idiosyncrasies as well. She'd insist that Jiyong bathe twice a day and if he refused, she'd drag him to the bathroom and bathe him herself with scalding water to make sure he got all the impurities off. I think he was terrified of disappointing her in any way." 

Daesung looked over at the alter to give him the strength he needed to speak. "As awful as all that is, and I realize that you're hurting too, he didn't have to end up the way he did." Youngbae closed his eyes momentarily. "I know that. It's why I wanted you to know. If only someone had seen this coming, if only _I_ had tried harder to get him help, if..." Daesung stopped him before he could go on. "He wasn't your responsibility. You were a child yourself. I don't think anyone could have predicted what happened. I think you need to forgive yourself." Youngbae scoffed slightly. "That's what the pastor said." Daesung smiled reassuringly. "Then I must be right." Youngbae checked his phone suddenly, standing up. "I didn't realize it was getting so late. I need to get home and I'm sure you do too." Daesung stood as well, smiling at the thought of seeing Seungri. "Seungri should be here any minute to pick me up. How's Hyorin?" Youngbae ran a hand through his hair. "She's pretty shook up as well. We're going to be moving to California in a few weeks. She's got family out there. We think it's for the best." Daesung exhaled as his phone vibrated in his pocket. "We'll miss you around here. Let me know where you end up so we can keep in touch." Youngbae smiled warmly at him. "I will. Thanks for listening. I know it wasn't easy." Daesung opened his arms to embrace the older man. "None of this has been easy on anyone, including you. Take care Youngbae. Love to Hyorin." Youngbae hugged him back tightly. "Thanks man... give mine to Seungri. We'll be in touch... promise." 

Seungri leaned over the seat to give Daesung a kiss. "Sorry I'm so late, babe." Daesung looked distracted as he buckled his seatbelt, barely acknowledging his boyfriend's presence. Seungri raised a brow as he pulled out of the church's parking lot. "Are you mad at me?" Daesung looked over at him, startled by the question. "Huh? No... sorry. I was just thinking. I ran into Youngbae." Seungri nodded, side eyeing him as he drove. "He finally came back to choir practice, huh?" Daesung shook his head, shifting slightly to look over at Seungri. "No, he was there to speak to the pastor... and me apparently." Seungri stopped at a red light, turning his head to face his boyfriend. "You? Was he... are you alright?" Daesung gave Seungri a small smile to reassure him. "Yes and no. I feel so bad for him. He's really struggling with this whole thing. He wanted me to know about Jiyong's past. How screwed up his family life was." Seungri furrowed his brow as he began driving again. "Why? Did he think it would make a difference? Justify what he's done?" Daesung shook his head, frowning. "No, that's not the reason. I think he just needed a friend." Seungri parked the car, turning to Daesung and taking his hands. "Why you? He must know that we're connected to this through Seunghyun and Soohyuk." Daesung let out a deep sigh. "I think that's why he chose me. He's looking for forgiveness." Seungri looked annoyed now. "For Jiyong? I don't think so." Daesung reached over to stroke his boyfriend's face. "For himself. He blames himself for so much. It's sad really." Seungri's expression softened as well as his tone. "Let's go upstairs. I picked up your favorite take out." Daesung smiled as he stepped out of the car. "Thanks Ri. You were right." Seungri grabbed the take out bag from the backseat, looking over at Daesung. "About what, babe?" Daesung started up the stairs. "We _are_ lucky, you and I." 

Seunghyun bent over his microscope, completely focused on his work. Bobby approached him silently from behind. "Dr. Choi..." Seunghyun jumped at the sound of his intern's voice, smacking his eye into the ocular lens. " _Ow! Dammit!_ " Bobby looked appalled as he watched the older scientist clutch his eye in pain. "I'm so sorry, Dr. Choi. I didn't mean to startle you. Why aren't you wearing your glasses?" Seunghyun rubbed at his eye for a moment more before looking over at Bobby. "It's fine, it was an accident. I misplaced my glasses actually so I'm wearing my lenses. I think I left them at my... uh... Soohyuk's." Bobby had a wry gin on his face now as he leaned against the table. "Your Soohyuk's?" Seunghyun rolled his good eye, crossing his arms. "Was there something you needed or did you just come by to maim me?" Bobby chuckled, knowing his mentor pretty well by now. "I just wanted you to know that I was headed out. You staying late?" Seunghyun smiled over at him. "I am, yes. I'm catching up on my pig project. I'll see you tomorrow, have a nice night." Bobby waved, as he turned to leave. "Night. It's good to have you back, Dr. Choi." Seunghyun tilted his head at the younger man. "Are you feverish? I have been back for weeks now." Bobby turned to smirk back at him. "In body maybe, but today was the first day you really seemed like you again so... welcome back." Seunghyun chuckled, shaking his head. "I hope Jennifer Peterson knows what she's getting into." Bobby snorted, reaching the exit. "She does and she loves it." Seunghyun rolled both eyes this time. " _Little shit._ " 

Seunghyun was back to work as soon as Bobby had gone. He was essentially finished with his feed formula, it just needed a few minor tweaks to perfect it. He was looking forward to bringing the first sampling out to Peterson's for Jennifer's litter to try, and if it was a success, trying it out on the sounder as well. Bobby was right, he was feeling back to normal, or as close to it as he had since Jiyong. He still had nightmares, although not quite as frequently, and with Soohyuk beside him at night it was a lot easier to face them when they did rear up. Returning his focus back to the matter at hand, Seunghyun, once again, bent to the microscope. This time he heard Bobby's footsteps, turning with a smile. "What did you forget?" His hair was much longer as was his facial hair, but the man who stood before Seunghyun was unmistakably Jiyong. "Miss me, baby? It's been too long." Seunghyun fell back against the work table, knocking the microscope over in the process as Jiyong closed in on him. "What's wrong, baby? You look like you've seen a ghost." Seunghyun was hyperventilating as Jiyong ran his fingers over his cheek, ending with a not too gentle pat. "Did you think I'd just let you go after what you did to me? Huh?" Seunghyun was trembling all over, wishing he'd wake up already. " _Jiyong... please_..." Jiyong's mouth twisted into a cruel smirk. "Still begging for me?" Seunghyun shook his head rapidly, eyes pleading. "No... please don't do this. Just leave and... _I... I'll_ forget I saw you... _promise_." Jiyong chuckled darkly, shaking his head as he wrapped his hands around Seunghyun's throat. "Can't do that. Like it or not, I have to save you from eternal damnation. The devil has you in his grasp and I'm going to set you free." Seunghyun's hand began feeling around on the table as Jiyong distracted himself with his rhetoric. As soon as his hand felt the base of the microscope, Seunghyun used all his strength to drag it closer, lift it and connect with Jiyong's temple. " _Ow... Jesus! You bitch!_ " Jiyong fell to the floor as Seunghyun scrambled a few steps away. A thought occurred to him as he did which made Seunghyun turn back to the now bleeding Jiyong. He didn't want to make the same mistake twice. He couldn't live the rest of his life knowing that Jiyong was out there somewhere waiting for him. With as calm a demeanor as he could muster, Seunghyun returned to Jiyong's side. "You were right about one thing, Jiyong. I was in the grasp of the devil... _you_." Jiyong looked up at him through a veil of blood, but said nothing. Seunghyun lifted the microscope with unsteady hands, closed his eyes and, once again, connected with Jiyong's skull. 

Soohyuk entered the laboratory just as Seunghyun was mopping up. "Hey... you hungry..." The reporter stopped in his tracks, staring at the red liquid on the floor. "What happened? That looks like... _is that blood?_ Are you hurt?" Seunghyun was avoiding eye contact with his now boyfriend, choosing to keep his eyes directed at the floor instead. "Hey... _no... no_... I'm fine... really. Just a... just a..." Soohyuk stepped closer, grasping Seunghyun by the arms to force the eye contact. "Seung... what's going on? You look like shit... talk to me. Where did this blood come from?" The mop slipped from Seunghyun's hands as sobs began to wrack his body. " _I... I_ killed Jiyong, Hyuk. I did it." Soohyuk was about to dispute that fact, but something in Seunghyun's tone stopped him. "What do you mean? You haven't seen Jiyong in months." Seunghyun shook his head, pointing to the floor. "He was here... tonight. _He... he_ attacked me, was choking me. _I... I_ hit him in the head with the microscope. I was so afraid, Hyuk. What if he kept coming back? So... _I... I_... hit him again." Soohyuk stood there, mouth agape, eyes wide listening to Seunghyun confess. " _Jesus Christ._ " Seunghyun had collapsed onto a lab stool, sobbing. "You'll never be able to look at me the same way again. I'm just like him now." Soohyuk snapped out of it, wrapping his arms around Seunghyun's shoulders to hold him in a tight embrace. "Don't ever say that again. I was just surprised, that's all. You're nothing like that warped son of a bitch. You killed him in self defense. Understand?" Seunghyun nodded, staring down at the floor once more. "Thank you, Hyuk." Soohyuk picked the mop up, shrugging it off. "I love you. No matter what, we're in this together." 

Tao knocked on Seunghyun door before peering inside. "Dr. Choi... may I come in?" Seunghyun looked up from his computer, removing his glasses as he did. "Tao, of course. Have a seat." Tao glanced around the neat looking office momentarily before he began. "What are you working on? Anything I'd understand?" Seunghyun smiled over at the detective warmly. "Just putting the finishing touches on a pig feed I've been working on. I know how sharp you are Tao, I don't believe there's much you couldn't understand." Tao chuckled momentarily, then tilted his head in question. "I thought you were an agronomist. What are you doing formulating pig feed?" Seunghyun raised a brow, giving Tao a pointed look. "See... _sharp_. It's just a side project of mine. A hobby really. You didn't come here to talk about my work, I'm assuming. What's this about?" Tao nodded, giving the scientist a small smile. "I've always known how sharp you are too. I don't want to alarm you, but we've had a Kwon sighting." Seunghyun sat back in his chair, mouth opening in surprise. "What, you mean around here?" Tao nodded, picking lint off of his pants. "Afraid so. It may turn out to be nothing, but we have to check on all of these calls. Especially since he hasn't been found yet." Seunghyun nodded, chewing on his lower lip in thought. "Of course. Should I be worried?" Tao shook his head, rising to his feet. "I wouldn't be. I'll let you know if anything else turns up. You'll let Soohyuk know I assume." Seunghyun rose as well, looking awkward suddenly. "I will, yes. Tao... we never meant..." Tao put a hand up to stop him. "Don't... Soohyuk and I have been over for a long time. I wish you all the best." Seunghyun smiled timidly. "Really?" Tao smirked, turning to leave. "No, but it sounded good. See you, Dr. Choi. Good luck with your pig feed." Seunghyun snorted, shaking his head. "See you, Tao." 

Arriving home together about a week later from dinner with Daesung and Seungri, the couple walked hand in hand towards their building. Soohyuk took notice of the man smoking beside their doorway immediately, his hand tensing in Seunghyun's grasp. "What's wrong?" Seunghyun followed Soohyuk's gaze, a frown forming on his lips. "Oh... hello Tao. How are you?" Tao tossed his filter onto the street, his eyes never leaving Soohyuk. "Evening gentlemen. I need a word with you both." Soohyuk rolled his eyes, trying to look annoyed despite the fear that was rising in his belly. "What about? It is pretty late." Tao looked directly at Seunghyun now. "I had a few question for Dr. Choi about pigs." Seunghyun blanched slightly, but kept his voice even. "Pigs... what about them?" Tao opened up their building's door. "Let's do this upstairs where it's more private." Soohyuk was about to protest but Seunghyun stopped him with a shake of his head. Inside their apartment, Tao made himself at home on the overstuffed chair. "I like what you've done with the place. It's very homey." Soohyuk was losing patience so he snapped. "Why the fuck are you here, Tao? What do you want?" Tao raised a brow, scowl on his face. "I've already told you, Soohyuk. I have question about pigs. It doesn't concern you... _or does it?_ " 

Seunghyun pulled Soohyuk down onto the couch beside him. "No... it doesn't. Soohyuk knows nothing at all about pigs. I, on the other hand, know a great deal. Ask me anything you like about them. I'm an open book." Tao stared over at the scientist for a long minute. "Are you? Alright... from my understanding, pigs are omnivores. Is that correct?" Seunghyun cleared his suddenly dry throat. "It is. They can eat both meat and vegetables." Tao smirked at that information. "Interesting. I've also read that pigs have been known to eat humans... bones and all... without leaving a trace. Is that true, Dr. Choi?" Seunghyun swallowed the bile rising in his throat. "That... that is actually true although extremely rare. It's not like pigs are predators who crave human flesh." Tao chuckled at that, crossing his legs. "Sounds like a horror movie plot." Seunghyun gave a weak smile in return. "It does, doesn't it." Tao stood to leave suddenly. "I should be going. Oh... about Kwon... it was a false alarm. We checked out that call and he isn't in the area after all. You two enjoy the rest of your evening." Soohyuk followed his ex to the door. "Tao..." Tao shook his head. "Don't say anything. We talked about pigs... end of story." Soohyuk gave his ex a big hug. "Thank you." Tao shrugged him off. "Take care of each other."


End file.
